I Didn't Know You Then
by Gene Green
Summary: Sam comes to town after Alexis tracks her down. While out one night in Port Charles she spots Jason Quatermaine and they share a moment. Years later she comes back to save Kristina and Jason Morgan enters her life. He's cold to everyone else, but slowly she warms his heart. #jasam
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been working on a Harry Potter/Twilight story but this came to mind and I had to write it out. I've been a GH fan for forever, and #Jasam may forever be my favorite couple.**

Chapter 1: Introductions

 **Port Charles, 1995**

Sam POV:

When Alexis said we were going to her family's island, she wasn't lying. It really is an island. Motes and all, this place gives me the creeps.

Luckily, I am only in town for one week, and then I get to return to my life as a normal fifteen year old with real world problems. Although as of late, those problems have been on the back-burner. Alexis hired a private investigator, and while I always wanted my biological parents to have more than my foster parents, this kind of money is a little extravagant.

The night Alexis found me in a bar conning some sailor seems like forever ago, even though it happened a little over a week ago. I'm not exactly fond of the woman who gave me up, but if taking her up on a visit buys me boarding school and not dealing with my foster-dad Cody, I'll take it.

He wasn't happy when I didn't help with the latest shoplifting scheme. The night before Alexis found me I was sporting what was left of the black eye he had given me proving how angry he was. After Evelyn and Danny left, life was one adventure after the next, and I just wanted a break from all of it.

Alexis threatened Cody and had paperwork drawn up for a lawsuit against him for the years of torment. Apparently Alexis has the legal system in the Cassadine bankroll because now I am her responsibility and there's a restraining order against Cody. Which is why no one gets to know where I'm going for school. Not even her family. We're making up some story about where I will be, when in reality I will be in Europe. It's kind of hard to wrap my head around it when the life of a con artist's daughter is all I've ever known.

Until Alexis' business deal is wrapped up, we are visiting Spoon Island near Port Charles. The castle is empty other than staff, but I've made a game out of finding secret pathways. There's a dungeon. I also cracked the code for the wine cellar. If you ask Alexis, I'm bored and spend lots of time watching television.

It isn't until tonight that I get to travel to Port Charles by boat. I'm not exactly what the details are regarding Alexis wanting to keep the Cassadine name hidden, but I was told if anyone asks to please use my first name and give no details about where we are staying.

I'm actually shocked she let me off of the island, even if for a few hours. I think she knew I really wanted to take the boat out. I also think she's scared that if she smothers me too much I will run away. I'm currently riding on the boat that I long to steer, but hey, at least I am off of Scary Island.

Port Charles is kind of a boring town. The docks are poorly lit, there aren't very many places to shop, there's just a bunch of stuffy, huge houses that all look the same with holly bushes and iron gates. There's a building that looks to house condominiums, but even that is gated. There's a billboard with Brenda Barrett, and I know who she is. You'd have to live under a rock to not know who she is. There's a club named Luke's, but I'm not in the mood to have to lie about my age tonight. Tonight I think I'll just see if I can find a really greasy cheeseburger. The chef at Spoon Island has no idea what fattening food is, and I miss French fries. They're what I grew up on.

I see a pathway lit for a diner called Kelly's and I think this may be as good as it gets for tonight. The place is packed, it's very well lit, and a little too clean for the French fries I need, but at this point time is running out.

As I approach the bar, a lady named Ruby asks what she can get me. I tell her I need a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate shake. She puts the unopened menu back behind the counter and mumbles something about where I could put it all.

I glance around and notice everyone here looks like a Gap ad. They all probably shop at Saks Fifth Avenue. Cody could make a killing in this town conning the rich residents.

My shake arrives by a short guy about my age, with overgrown hair and huge blue eyes.

"Chocolate shake."

"Thanks."

"You're definitely not from here."

"I can neither confirm nor deny."

"Oh that wasn't a question. You're not from here. It's a statement. Are you sticking around?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just being polite. Sorry."

He turns to walk away, and I don't know why, but it feels like I know this kid. Maybe I don't know who he is, but something tells me his life hasn't been all gated fences and monstrous houses.

"Not sticking around. "

He nods at me and continues to walk away.

"Nice to meet you, whoever you are."

After my encounter with blue eyes, I hear the bell over the door and know that this must be _the_ place to go. I hear two guys behind me arguing about the Giants and the Redskins. One slurs a little too much, and I wonder what he's been drinking.

"Hello."

I look beside me to see the two guys standing at the bar. They look identical. They could be the Juicy Fruit twins you see on the commercial. I wonder if they are.

Mr. Hair Gel turns to Juicy Fruit and talks about me like I'm not there. Hair Gel, a.k.a. slurry one says, "man she's hot."

"Why don't you go find a table. You don't want it getting back to dad that you're kind of slurring."

"I'm not slurring. Don't be an ass. I'm having a conversation with this beautiful girl."

Hair Gel turns back to me and I try not to look, but their teeth are so white that it reminds me of the sun; you can't look away.

"A.J., please. Please don't do this."

"Fine. But I call dibs."

There's a gentle shove before 'A.J.' looks at me again and then walks away.

Silence ensues and I really just want my food.

"Sorry about that."

A few minutes pass and I don't reply.

"It's okay."

He smiles a blinding smile. There must be a house that belongs to a really loaded dentist in this town.

I smell it before I see it. FOOD! The older lady named Ruby sets the plate in front of me.

"Enjoy, and remember, whatever you don't eat I can box up for you."

I smile. If this lady only knew that this is about to go down. There will be no leftovers here.

"Hey Jason! What'll you be having?"

I take a bite of one of the best cheeseburgers ever. I can't help the moan that comes from the feeling of fantastic fatty foods.

"I'll have what she's having."

Ruby laughs and I look at the two of them just staring,

Ruby then smiles, genuinely as she speaks directly to me. "I'm glad you like it."

I nod my head and then salt the fries before tasting them.

"A.J. will have the same. Can he also get some coffee too?"

I hear the tone of her voice change a little. "Sure, Jason. "

She walks away. I look over again at Juicy Fruit and wonder what his story is. Perhaps he lives a charmed life with lots of secrets behind the happy persona. I wonder why I care. When I look again, he isn't at the bar anymore. Oh well, the cheeseburger is excellent.

Half an hour later I'm asking for the bill. Ruby laughs. "It's on the house."

"No, I can't do that. Please let me pay. Out of all the food I have had in the past years, that deserves to be paid for."

She smiles. "The Quatermaines handled it."

"Who?"

"The two boys, Jason and A.J."

"I don't know them, please let me pay."

"Your money isn't good here."

She lays a piece of apple pie that is in a container on the bar. "This is for the road. It's on the house from me. I hope to see you again one day. Something tells me it won't be anytime soon."

"Do you have any other predictions in your magic eight ball?"

She laughs a great belly laugh.

"Like I said, I hope to see you again one day."

I can't help the warm feeling that comes over me. I don't know these people. Alexis I can take money from. She gave me up. Even if she did come looking for me as soon as she could. Still, years of wounds and scars take a while to get over. These people I may never see again, but they're just nice. I wonder what that's like.

I smile and grab the pie. "Thank you."

She nods and I slide down the stool. As I turn to leave I see Juicy Fruit twins. A.J. is a little more sober now, and he still looks like he would be a douche. Jason gives a genuine smile and wave.

"Thank you." I say it loud enough for him to hear.

"No problem."

He smiles a shy smile and waves as I open the door leaving the nice, rich, warm people behind.

I wonder what it would be like to live here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We Meet Again

Sam POV:

 **November, 2002**

I wondered how much more of the Texas heat I could take before I passed out. We had been working on the latest motor failure for a few hours, and even though it's November, and it's almost winter, it's still hot in Texas. Or maybe it was the fact that I hadn't left the maintenance room for a few hours and the steam radiated at such a high temperature. Whatever the case may be, I was hot, I was sweaty, and some guy named Ron wouldn't stop staring at my boobs.

Salvage boats were about as honest as I could get these days. It always felt nice to lose my thoughts while working at sea. When I was on land I always had the desire to go see Danny, and he currently was being cared for in Hawaii. I couldn't leave a trail that led to him; I never slept well or was confident that my past cons wouldn't come back to haunt me.

After a year in Greece, I found that my foster mother and foster brother were in South Carolina. I tracked them down, and what I found would haunt me forever.

While I was sunning it up in Greece, Danny was being held in the basement by his mother. I thought Cody was bad, but leaving a mentally disabled person locked in a basement was lower than trying to make a child con people so you wouldn't have to get a real job.

I had planned to break Danny out, and before I could, he accidentally set the fire that would kill his mother. We hid in Florida and I used the one favor I had. I cashed in my 'woe is me' long lost daughter card, and told Alexis if she would just get Danny out of this situation I would never ask for anything else.

She pays the bill for his housing and care in Hawaii, and even though she got me out of the legal predicament created by confessing to a crime I didn't commit, she still said she would be there if I ever needed her. I did what I knew how; I ran.

I decided I had enough of this steam and motor and didn't even bother putting my t-shirt back over my tank top as I climbed on the dock. I was staying at a local hotel anyway, and it wasn't very far away. A cold shower and a beer sounded great to me right now. I wasn't sure if I was receiving stares because of the jean shorts and tank, or from the grease stains all over my clothes and body. Whichever it was, I didn't care. People would always judge. They'd always look. I learned that a long time ago.

As I came to room 408, my room, I noticed the key card got stuck a little. Hmm…that's weird.

I finally got it to open, and closed the door behind me before locking three locks. Sometimes I would put a chair underneath the doorknob to buy time in case of an attack, I wore a knife under long pants. I slept with a gun under my pillow. It was the small things that I did out of paranoia that would buy me a few hours of sleep at night.

I turned and thought I saw a shadow, but then again I was always thinking that before finding that it was just my imagination. The cold shower called, and before long I turned the warm water on while I washed and conditioned my hair.

I was out of the shower, towel wrapped around my body with a toothbrush in hand when I heard banging at the door. Panic flooded my senses, and I quickly grabbed my phone, the gun and tip toed to the door. A guy had his back to me, but I could see a black leather jacket covering massive muscles underneath. I was calculating the time it would take to at least grab a robe and gun and go out the balcony for a quick escape when he turned around.

Through the peep hole I saw him, and I must be tired. He looked too familiar.

He beat on the door again. A sound harsher and louder now that I was standing behind it.

"Sam McCall?"

Shit. Who was he and how had he found me?

"Sam McCall, I know you're in there. I need to speak with you. It's a matter of life and death."

What?

I heard him mumble something about 'Sonny,' and then I heard a name I'd know anywhere.

"Sam, I need to speak with you about Alexis Davis."

Shit.

I opened the door quickly to fully take in the man before me. He was gorgeous. He was ..he was…

"Juicy Fruit?"

"What?"

He looked at me like I was insane. Maybe this wasn't the same guy I met years ago.

"Sorry. What about Alexis? Who are you?"

He barged into the room quickly, and I didn't like how he thought he could run the place already.

"Excuse me. I didn't say you could come in."

"Look. I don't have time for games. My name is Jason Morgan. I work for Sonny and Alexis needs you. She needs a marrow donor to save her baby. "

"What? What baby? Do you have i.d.?"

This guy was insane. Alexis couldn't be having another child. She had told me she didn't think she ever give birth for a second time after her past with me.

"Look. I can explain it all on the jet. We have to get back to Port Charles. Now."

"First of all, learn some respect. Secondly, I need to call and verify. No one knows about me, why would she tell you?"

"Call her. Here use my phone if you want."

He moves through my room, looking through the closet. He grabs a luggage bag and proceeds to throw it on the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We have to go. I can buy you clothes when we get back to Port Charles, or you can pack some, but we _have_ to go…NOW!"

Alexis' phone is ringing. Some guy answers that I've never spoken to before. I immediately hang up. I haven't really talked to Alexis in two years.

I call Nikolas hoping his number hadn't changed. It's been even longer since I've spoken to him. He answers immediately.

"Nik, it's Sam."

"Thank God. Did Jason find you?"

"Describe him."

"Jason? Muscle guy, probably dressed in a black shirt and jeans. Has no emotion, shows no emotion. Dangerous. He's there because the father of Alexis' baby sent him. Alexis is pregnant. She didn't know how to tell you, and I'm not sure how she'll feel about me spilling my guts about you, but everyone has been tested and no one can save the baby. We just need to test you, and I would let you go to a hospital there, but it's easier if you just come here. Please, Sam, Alexis is in bad shape. She can't lose the baby. "

"See you in a few."

I grab a bra, underwear, a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve top. My hair is still wet, and I slam the bathroom door. Jason stands staring, and when I last left him he was looking at my gun. A million thoughts run through my head, but I just can't decipher them all right now.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

I grab my bag and put my gun, knife, phone, and the cash I had hid in the tampon box. I saw Jason's face when I grabbed the box. He didn't use words, but you could tell a lot by his facial expressions. He watched me take the cash and leave the box on the bed. He raised his eyebrow, in disbelief or adoration; I wasn't sure which one it was, but didn't have time for his opinions either. Alexis needed me.

%%%

The car ride had been completely silent. He didn't ask about the weather. Didn't turn the radio on. He made a call to someone but spoke so lowly it was hard to eavesdrop. The pilot was waiting for us, and there was a bigger jet than I expected. I couldn't stop myself from looking at the fans on the jet.

I noticed the pilot nod and Jason look at me.

"You coming?"

I play his game of the silent treatment and find a seat. I buckle in and turn my phone off to save battery life. I don't think I brought my charging cord.

"Shit."

"What?"

"Oh sorry, I said that out loud. Left my charging cord for the phone. I'll have to get one in Port Charles."

Jason rolled his eyes.

No one ever called me, but I would call Danny every night. Sometimes we would talk about baseball, sometimes we'd discuss a sunset. It was our routine.

The take off was fine, and since I wasn't flying the plane today, I decided I would just go to sleep for a bit. I didn't realize I had slept with my hand in my bag, holding my gun until I awoke and saw Jason leaning his head back in his chair.

"Are we almost there?"

"Almost. You sleep with your gun in hand all the time?"

"Habit."

"You got that many enemies or are you in trouble?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"You're right. It doesn't."

We share a long look, and it gives me an opportunity to really study the hard features of his face. Not someone you'd want to piss off. I think he knows not to piss me off as well, and for that understanding, I am grateful.

The pilot calls on the intercom that we are landing, I'm still buckled in. I wonder if they'll do a check on weapons and remember that I have a conceal permit, but I don't think it expands to New York.

Standing after sitting so long almost found my jello legs failing me. Jason must have sensed it. He stood behind me closer than before. The pilot lowered the stairs, and a big meaty guy who wasn't as muscular waited at the SUV. The pilot eyed me, copping some line about how I could fly his plane anytime.

I heard Jason pin him against the plane's wall, but didn't turn around to see what was happening. I've heard a lot worse. He was actually kind of polite with his innuendo.

The meaty guy opened the back door for me. "No luggage?"

Jason answered for me. "No. Take us to the hospital."

The ride was silent. I learned the guy's name in the front was Max, and apparently Jason was his boss. Their boss was apparently scary, and criminal organization rang through, loud and clear.

You've got to be kidding me. I couldn't help the sigh, nor the shake of the head in disbelief. Alexis had downplayed who my biological father was, but I had always investigated anything that involved my birth. After she gave me a few details, I knew my father was Julian Jerome. He happened to be in the mob. Alexis had gotten knocked up twice now by mobsters.

I felt Jason look at me through the mirror, but I just couldn't concentrate on him. He was in the mob. Of course they were. Con men, Greek royalty and the mafia. What a fun life that sounds like. I think I'll take my chances on the salvage boat. It sounds the least threatening out of the choices.

We came to a stop, and I followed Jason as he got out of the car. We rode the elevator together and I couldn't help but notice all the people who stared openly at Jason. It was like they were afraid he would shoot them. Some of them had this "oh what a pity" look that I felt anger over. I'm not sure why I wanted to slap the looks off of their faces, but I did. Jason noticed, and I almost thought I saw a smile. Almost.

We arrived on the floor Jason had selected and immediately I felt the air shift. There was a nurse openly undressing Jason with her eyes, and I noticed a brunette man speaking with her; he was clueless that she was completely entranced by Jason Morgan. I'm guessing she was the good girl who secretly wanted the guy from the wrong side of the tracks but was a coward and would marry the clueless and safe brunette instead. I _almost_ turned around to see if Jason was sharing the eye fuckery with her, but I spotted Nikolas walking towards me.

"Sam. It's good to see you. Thanks for coming." He hugged me before adding, " Jason, thank you."

Jason nodded. Apparently I wasn't the only one he didn't talk to. Nice to know.

Just then the nurse came over.

"Who are you?"

She stared me up and down, and I refused to stand any taller or make any movement at all. I wasn't competing in the Port Charles Beauty Contest, no matter how hard she may try to rattle me.

"Obviously someone with better manners than you."

Her mouth had fallen open, and I heard Jason's feet shuffle. I looked over and he was looking down and then away. I almost think he wanted to laugh.

"I knew I'd see you again one day."

I looked at the brunette who had been talking to the nurse.

"Lucky, what are you talking about. How do you know Sam?"

Just then the nurse interjected, "Sam. That's a guy's name."

I saw that Nikolas and blue eyes from the diner were both openly gaping at her.

"Elizabeth," diner boy admonished.

"Not that it's any of your business; Sam is short for Samantha. I guess some people may call you Liz, or Lizzy, perhaps Beth?"

She seethed and Nikolas stepped in.

"Lucky, I was unaware you two had met."

"Never formally." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Lucky Spencer."

I shook his hand, as he was the same genuine nice guy now that he was years ago.

"Nice to meet you. How's Ruby?"

That got Elizabeth's attention. "How do you know Ruby? Who is this woman?"

Lucky looked like he was about to be in the doghouse, and I decided I had had enough of her shit.

"Ruby waited on me once, a long time ago. Lucky brought me a milkshake and that is the extent of our communication. So you can relax." She wanted to kill me. I wanted to punch her smug ass face that wore too much makeup. "Nikolas, where is she?"

"Oh. My. Oh... Oh my. You're the bastard child Alexis gave up?"

I wasn't prepared for that one. Nikolas rolled his eyes, Lucky stopped and just looked at her and I was balling my fist so I could punch her. Jason must have known; he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the group. I was still shocked, but I felt his hand wrap all the way around my upper arm. Definitely didn't want to piss him off.

He led me to a hallway, and in front of the room I saw two men in a heated argument. I heard Jason swear quietly. They stopped as they saw me coming towards them.

"You must be Sam."

Sherlock Holmes puts on a smile that's a little too devious for me, and I notice that he stares at my chest longer than necessary. The guy with slicked back hair smiles a little, and goodness, what a smile with dimples.

Dimples extends his hand. "I'm Sonny."

I'm not sure if I'm supposed to kiss his ring like in some Godfather movie or not, so I shake his hand.

"Sam."

Sherlock places his hand out as well. "I'm Rick Lansing. I'm with Alexis. We're together. If my brother gives you any grief…"

I laugh. I don't know how it slipped, but it just did. "You two are related?"

Sonny looks at the floor. Rick speaks for them like he's winning some contest. "Partially. Half brothers."

"Man, Alexis can pick 'em." I say it before I know it actually came out as spoken word and not just as a thought.

Everyone looks at the ground. A young doctor with curly hair comes to the hallway.

"Are you Alexis' daughter?"

"Yes."

He looks me up and down. "Come with me."

I leave Dimples, Sherlock, and Leather Jacket standing in the hallway as Curly leads me to the testing I'm here for.

Never a dull moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I went back through and edited the first two chapters so that the situations are clear. Thanks so much for the follows and the reviews!**

Chapter 3: Testing 1,2,3….

Sam POV:

Twenty minutes later I am sitting in a chair in the lab. I feel sick to my stomach. I'm not sure if it's from the hospital smell or that I'm nervous that I won't be a match for Alexis and her child. I haven't even seen Alexis yet.

I've learned I'm going to have a sister. Alexis was nervous about being pregnant, and I overheard the Lab Techs talking about how it was revealed that the baby was not Rick's. The salacious gossip was rampant, and now everyone knew the prosecutor had sex with the mob boss. I also gathered that Rick was also an attorney and disliked Sonny, which explained the pissing contest in the hall earlier. The Lab Techs made sure they reminded each other how much money Sonny gave to the hospital. They concluded that they shouldn't gossip too loudly about him. If they did they could lose their jobs…or their lives.

Dr. Webber came back into the lab and asked how everything was going. He sat on a spinning stool in front of me and fired off a list of personal questions. I answered each honestly, but I was distracted by how curly his hair was. I wonder how much product he had to use in his hair. Along with a rich dentist, this town probably had a happy hair salon owner who had marked up all the men's hair gel prices.

Dr. Webber tells me to make a fist, and as I see the needle come close to my skin, I force myself to look away.

I see Jason through the glass pane of the door. He has his arms crossed and is watching me wince at giving blood. I'm not afraid of blood, just of needles. I wonder if he is afraid of anything.

Normally I can read people. I see through their bullshit. I'm not sure that he has any hidden away. I also don't think he is void of emotion like Nikolas said. Something tells me he's someone who puts everyone else before himself, as long as he cares for them.

I feel the pain as the needle is removed, and both the Lab Techs and Dr. Webber are tending to me now.

They need to swab my mouth. Dr. Webber is trying to explain something to me, although I'm not sure what. It all sounds like a bunch of medical jargon running together. I keep hearing the term 'HLA Markers' repeatedly, and I guess I should look those up.

I'm distracted by a blonde woman talking to Jason. Dr. Webber says something about 'Courtney should know to leave him alone' and how 'she can do better.'

I wonder what she had that thawed his heart. I see the long blonde hair and the Marilyn Monroe body, but there has to be more there to have turned his head.

"It's a shame she wasn't a match," says one Lab Tech with glasses.

"Who wasn't?" I ask, not knowing if they magically have my results back.

The woman stands back as if she will not answer the question. She's pretending the question wasn't asked.

"Am I not a match?""

Dr. Webber notices my panicked tone and faces me.

"They mean Courtney. The woman speaking with Jason outside. She's Sonny's sister, and so we tested her as well. She wasn't a match."

Jason and Sonny's sister. That was either heaven or hell for him.

"When will you know if I'm a match?"

"Shouldn't take long. You're free to go get a soda or something to eat while we wait."

One of the Lab Techs makes sure I can stand, and I leave the Lab wondering where Jason and Courtney went to.

I notice the clock in the hall and know that I'm late calling Danny. I walk out of the nearest exit and find myself in a parking garage. I turn the phone on and see that I have 20% battery. It should be enough to call Danny. I'll just have to keep the conversation short.

Just as I am about to find his number I see Jason and Max talking. Jason notices me and openly stares my way while Max prattles on. I look through my contacts, and when I look up I see the glare from above. It's round, and oh fuck no, it's a gun. I follow the line of the sniper's sight to see it pointed towards Jason.

Before I can think clearly, I drop my phone and run as fast as I can to tackle Jason.

I hear my voice scream Jason's name, and then I collide with solid muscle. We hear the bullet hit where Jason was just standing, and as soon as Jason saw what was happening he caught my tackle and landed below me on the ground.

For a single second I see his blue eyes beneath me, and he looks shocked. I don't think he is taken off guard very often. A second later he rolls me under a car. I move over so he can join me. He crawls under the vehicle and we hear Max calling for backup. We see a car speeding down the ramp and Jason pulls his Glock out and begins to shoot at the tires. We think we hear a puncture, but we can't be sure. The car speeds through the garage and rips past security. We hear the call for police backup, and Jason is pulling me from underneath the car.

He doesn't say a word or ask what I want to do, but there is something new in his eyes. He nods like he agrees with a thought he's just had and grabs my arm and begins to run.

He throws us in the back of the SUV and shouts for Max to drive.

He looks at me then, as if he is trying to see if I am injured. I wonder if he is still in shock and so I help him out by assessing any scratches on my body.

"I'm okay. Are you hurt?"

He blinks a few times and he shakes his head no.

"How did you know?"

"I was going to call Danny, and I saw you and Max speaking. There was a reflection on the windshield of the car beside you and I thought it was from the sight of a gun. I looked up and saw that there was someone there. I followed the angle and saw it was coming for you. I guess I just reacted."

"Thank you."

He seems unnerved as he says it. He picks up the phone and calls Sonny. I see his phone and remember my own.

"Fuck!"

"What? What is it Sam?"

"My phone. My purse. It's in the garage. I threw it down."

Max looks at Jason in the rear view mirror.

I start asking questions. "How many witnesses do they have? They have it on camera, right? Are the police looking at it already?"

Jason tilts his head as if to really examine me. He must be running through the scenarios in his head because I hear Sonny on the phone saying something, but I don't know their code.

Jason hangs up and Max informs us that one of Sonny's guards says there is no bag nor phone. They're working to scramble the footage before the police can see it. They don't want to destroy it though so they can see who attempted a hit on Jason.

"He was bald."

"What?"

"He was bald. I saw the light shine on his head when I looked. Can't tell you anything else. White. Bald. Kind of a big frame but didn't see that much. Typical black shirt with gloves."

Jason shakes his head. His eyes close as he leans back on the headrest.

"Where'd my phone and purse go? Do the police have it?"

Jason picks up the phone. "Stan. Who took the purse and the phone?" There's a long pause. "Well work faster."

Jason almost throws the phone at the seat in front of him. I look down at my shoes as the car stops. We're in another parking garage and we're next to a really nice motorcycle. Jason opens the door.

"Come on."

I follow him into a private elevator and watch as it goes to the top floor. Jason veers to the left and unlocks the door. I walk in behind him and see the plain walls and pool table where traditionally a dining room table would be.

"Want something to drink?"

"Water. Anything. Soda. Doesn't matter."

He takes off his jacket and walks to the kitchen. I sit on the sofa not sure what else I should do.

Jason extends his arm and a bottle of water appears. I open it and begin drinking it while Jason sits on the edge of the couch.

"Something tells me you've done intense situations before."

I laugh at how normal it all seems for me. "For the first fifteen years of life. Yeah."

"It'll be okay. The police probably won't do anything. If they ask just tell them I made you flee the scene."

"Nope. I'll just tell them I need an attorney. It'll be okay."

"If you're not worried about the police, are you worried about the gun in your purse or something?"

My palm goes to my forehead. "Hadn't thought about the gun, but it's legal. I have a conceal carry permit. I'm sure Nikolas has an attorney I can use."

He shakes his head and takes a long swig of water.

"What is it then? Is it Alexis?"

"Until you just mentioned it, I had almost forgotten for a moment why I'm here. It's nothing really. It's just.."

I look over and he isn't looking at my boobs, he's waiting patiently for me to finish.

"I was supposed to call Danny. I'm going to be late calling him, and it could throw him off his schedule."

"Who's Danny?"

I bite my lip. No one but Alexis really knows about my connection with Danny.

"Sam. You can trust me. You just saved my life."

"Swear it to secrecy. No one knows. Alexis is the only one. I mean it. Not even Sonny."

Jason was with me until I said Sonny couldn't know. He raises his fingers above his mouth, like he is smoothing a mustache that isn't there while he thinks.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Danny is my brother. My foster brother. He was my foster brother. I have a complicated past you don't want to know about, but he's the only thing in my life that means anything to me. He's disabled. Cognitive function or some bullshit. But he's at a residential facility. It's the only thing I ever let Alexis do for me, and every night I call him. I'm scared if he doesn't get the call he will lose it and they'll medicate him."

Jason's arms are leaning on his knees. He reaches in his pocket and hands me his cell phone.

"I don't know his number."

Jason opens up the laptop on the desk and brings it to me.

"Thank you."

"I'll give you some privacy."

"You don't have to."

"I'm going across the hall to check on Carly and the boys. Do not answer the door if anyone knocks. No one has a key anymore."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Jason takes his keys and I immediately start searching for the number. I find it, and call Danny. I hear the panic in his voice and then he calms when we talk about baseball. We're off the phone minutes before Jason unlocks the door and comes inside.

"Everything okay?"

I wipe a tear away. "Yeah. Sorry, I get emotional after I talk to him."

"You miss him, huh?"

"He's the only light I have left."

I'm not sure why, but saying it aloud to someone has me feeling more down than I care to admit.

I go to erase the computer history, but I look over at Jason. I know he could easily trace and track the number I just dialed on his phone, but I wonder who else uses his computer.

I slide the computer towards him on the couch. "Jason, can you erase the last page and search?"

He looks at me. "You'd normally just do it yourself."

"I would. But something tells me I don't need to lie to you. I don't trust anyone, and I don't trust that someone else won't steal or look through your computer. I just want no trace to him."

Jason clears the history. " I'll have Stan wipe the cookies when he comes by. "

"Thanks."

There's a loud knock on the door and then Sonny just comes in.

"Hey." He looks between the two of us, and he almost sounds like the Happy Days guy.

Jason stands, and I stare.

"Your test results are back."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Freedom

Sam POV:

The ride to the hospital was extremely quiet. I wondered if Jason was always so submissive when it came to Sonny, but as soon as Sonny told us the test results were back, Jason grabbed our coats and we followed him out the door.

I had learned that Sonny lived across the hall with his wife, Carly, and their sons. I didn't know how many they had, but I knew there was more than one.

Sonny got into his own SUV with his own guard while Jason drove me in the Escalade. I wondered where all the guards were.

When we arrived at the hospital, the blonde, Courtney came running to Jason in the parking lot.

"I was so worried about you!"

She threw her arms around Jason and held on for dear life. I didn't mean to stare, but I wanted to see if there was a reaction from the man who barely spoke to me. There wasn't. One of his arms came around her waist, and I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Sonny's hand found my back. "They're waiting on you."

We left Jason and Courtney alone, and for once I was alone with Sonny.

"Long day, huh?"

"You could say that."

"Thanks for doing this. No one knew about you until this morning. I almost didn't believe Nikolas when he told us Alexis had a grown daughter."

His dimples were showing, and for some reason I wanted to trust him, but I held back.

"Yeah. I don't know her that well."

"She did great during labor. She is still out of it, but Sam, even if you aren't a match I just want to thank you for trying."

"It's no problem."

What I didn't tell him was that I had very few connections to anyone in my life, so a small one to Alexis was huge for me. I wanted to ask about the labor, about the condition, but I didn't want to appear like I cared too much. These people could come after me in desperation if I wasn't a match. Most people wanted to use me, and not delivering wasn't an option.

My palms were sweaty as we saw Dr. Webber and Rick.

"Sam, we're here to discuss the results."

I looked around the room. He did the same before clearing his throat.

"Do you mind if they are here while we talk about all of this?"

"Not at all."

Dr. Webber had opened the file and was looking at me when the door opened. I met Jason's eyes briefly, and I immediately felt some of the tension leave my body.

"You're a match. We will need to move quickly. We have one shot since Kristina is so small."

She must have named the baby Kristina.

Rick broke my chain of thought, "Let's get to it then."

I noticed the movement of Jason forming a fist. It wasn't noticeable, and looking around it appeared no one else saw it, but I did. Our eyes met again.

"Sam, this is something you want to do, right?"

It was Sonny who asked the question.

"Of course." My response was almost a whisper, and I wondered if I was overwhelmed with the idea of surgery or the idea that Alexis had given birth and I now had a half-sister.

"Gentlemen, there are things I need to go over with the patient. Please excuse us."

Rick went on about telling Alexis, Sonny was already making a call on the way out the door, and Jason stood, staring.

"You okay?"

I didn't verbally answer him. I just nodded my head yes.

"I'll wait right out here."

He pointed to the hallway before shutting the door behind him.

"I wouldn't get involved with any of them. I would do this for Alexis and make sure you stay away from them afterwards."

I looked at Dr. Webber and considered the possibility that I hadn't actually heard him say those words to me. He didn't wait and went on speaking in medical jargon again. I nodded along, asking a nurse about what he said afterwards.

%%

After Dr. Webber left the room, I looked down at my hands and thought about my life. I hadn't really done anything selfless other than the time I confessed to burning a house down for Danny. I wondered how long it would be before I could fly out of here.

"Sam?"

Jason entered the room.

"Hi."

"Hey. I saw Dr. Webber leave a while ago but wanted to make sure I gave you time to think. You alright?"

He seemed genuinely concerned. The silent, stone man seemed concerned about me.

"Why do you care?"

It came out harsher than intended. He didn't move. He showed no reaction.

"Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm sorry for snapping."

"They found your purse."

My head shot up at this news. "They did?"

"Yes. I'm sorry they haven't found the phone yet. It looks like they took all the cash and credit cards. I can replace the money."

"There are no credit cards and you don't have to do that." Even though I was thinking how screwed I was; I had no money.

"Why don't you have credit cards?"

"I don't like to leave a trail anywhere I go."

"Is there something I can help with?"

I looked at him then. Really looked at him. His eyebrows had lifted as If he was waiting on me to spill my secrets to him. The strange fact caught me off guard, that if he asked for them I would probably confide in him. The new feeling of wanting to trust someone pulled at my gut, and I could feel tears pool in my eyes.

The door opened and we watched Rick walk in the room. Jason's hand clenched the examination table I sat on. I noticed that his jaw was clenched and I wondered if he was grinding his teeth.

"Sam, Alexis is asleep again, but I wanted to let you know how much we appreciate this. We will of course be taking care of the bill, and you can stay with us when this is over with."

I didn't trust him. I didn't want to know him or talk to him. I wanted to be away from him as soon as possible. Jason must have sensed this. He stood in front of me a little. His huge body blocking my own. I watched as Rick glared at Jason, and Jason's hand balled into a fist again. I was trying to find the words to interrupt their glare-off, but didn't have to. The ringing from Rick's phone did the trick, and he walked outside without looking back.

"You don't like him. Why?"

Jason turned to face me.

"It's complicated."

"Okay."

"You'll need to stay with us after this is over."

"Not happening."

Jason stared at my face.

"Sam, someone tried to shoot me today. Someone has your phone, which I had Stan wipe from his computer so they can't break into it. I don't trust anyone until I know they don't know who you are."

"I have to work Jason. I do not belong here. I want to get back to my life."

"Sam, it has to be this way."

"I'm not some damn prisoner. I don't want to stay here!"

"Sam, listen to me. Calm down. Think about this. If they had a chance to see your phone, or your contacts, they would follow up. I have to make sure you're safe. If you won't stay for your safety, stay until I can make sure they don't know about your brother."

I flew off of the examination table.

"What are you talking about? You think they'd figure it out?"

"I know that someone had enough nerve to go after me. They could easily work their way into the facility Danny is at. Let me make this safe for both of you."

"How?"

"We have guards going to stay at a distance. They'll keep him safe. Let me keep you safe."

"So what, I need to stay with Alexis or Nikolas when the surgery is over?"

"No. You need to stay with me. Our building is guarded, and I can't have men at Alexis' or on an island. Besides, you really don't want to go, I saw it in your eyes."

"How are we explaining that I'm staying in your building?"

"Sam, you won't be staying in my building. You'll be staying with me."

"Jason, I can't ask all of this from you. I don't want you to babysit me for Sonny."

"This isn't Sonny's call to make. It's mine. I'll think of something while you're in surgery. Just let me do this."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?"

"You saved my life. I owe you this."

The words stung more than they should have. Then again I knew he didn't care. He had Courtney.

"I'm sure Courtney won't like me staying with you."

It was out of my mouth before I could stop it. Jason tilted his head to the side and stared at me. He didn't have a chance to respond. Two nurses came in. "We need to prep you for surgery."

Jason looked like he wanted to say more but was led out of the room. It was all for the best anyway. I didn't really want to hear about the love of his life. I thought of Alexis. There was a part of me that was angry that I hadn't even had the chance to see her since I arrived. I understood that she was in a better place in life, and much older, but it stung a little to know that she couldn't keep me and this baby would have the life I dreamed of. These were my last thoughts as they wheeled me away and then had me count down from the number ten.

%%

I awoke with fluorescent lights above. My arms felt extremely sore. Before I could move to touch my arm, I heard Jason's voice.

"Don't do that. It'll hurt."

I looked over through heavy eyelids to see him sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. His leather jacket had been removed and he had on a grey long sleeve shirt that pronounced his muscles. His jeans looked wrinkled, and for such a good looking guy, he looked tired. Worried even. I wondered if he was worried about the baby.

"Did it work?" My voice was raspy and my throat on fire.

Jason was up instantly.

"She's awake!"

The nurse came in and recorded my vitals. She had ice chips waiting, and gave me one.

I looked at Jason, wondering about the baby.

After she left I stared at him. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down.

"I think it worked. I haven't heard too much. Sonny came by earlier and said he thought it worked, but they couldn't be sure yet. You slept longer than most people do."

My eyebrows shot up.

"I think you may have been tired from the day."

I swallowed the ice chip. "Were you here the entire time?"

"I told you I would be."

"Aren't you sleepy?"

"I'll sleep in a bit. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Perhaps it was the medication, the anesthesia wearing away, the seriousness of the situation, I don't know what it was, but Jason reached out his hand to brush away a tear falling and I felt sparks to the tips of my toes. I wonder if he felt it too. When I looked at him, his face was stone, emotionless. His eyes conveyed a different story that said perhaps he did feel it.

"I should go and get some rest. I'll be back in a bit. There's a guard outside the door."

As he rose from the chair, I couldn't resist grabbing his hand and squeezing. I wanted to see if the spark was there again, or if it was just a fluke.

It was definitely there.

Jason shared a small smile with me before walking out. I slowly fell back into a lull, and I remember thinking how very tired I was before sleeping again.

%%

When I awoke the second time I heard a slamming door followed by shrill voice I didn't recognize.

"We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hospital Scrubs

Sam POV:

"We need to talk."

The slim brunette stood at the end of the bed studying me. You could look at her and tell she had a fire within her. She didn't look like the rest of the Port Charles residents, and I was willing to bet she wasn't from here. Her clothes were plain; a burgundy sweater with black pants that emphasized how skinny she was, black boots with heels that made her look a tad intimidating, a little too much eyeliner and blush to emphasize those rock hard cheekbones, and a matching large rock on her finger that dared anyone to question if she was important or not.

I finally found my voice, "we do?"

"You can stop the innocent act right now. How much is it going to take?"

"Excuse me?"

"To get you to leave. How much money?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't want any money. Who are you?"

"Everyone wants money. I'm Carly Corrinthos. Don't even try to pull one over on me. I invented the game."

"What game?"

"Listen," she pointed her finger and walked closer to the side of the bed, trying to scare me. The normal person would be afraid; I had never been normal and was lost as to why she wanted me to go. If she only knew how badly I wanted to go away she would save her energy.

"Long lost orphan comes to town and is misunderstood, a little hard, needs to be rescued. Jason already has one of those. It's me. He's my best friend, and he doesn't need more women in his life. I'll tell you like I told Robin and Elizabeth, Jason is Courtney's. He's my best friend, and they belong together, so you can stop this charade and leave before I run your skinny butt out of town. I can do it; try me."

The pain medication is still lingering in my system. I feel it as I try to form coherent thoughts and sentences. If only I had met her before surgery.

"I don't have much energy right now. If you want to argue with someone, please find someone who has something you want. I just want to get out of here. I can assure you there is nothing going on between me and Jason, and your place as his BFF is sound and secure. He has barely said two full sentences to me, and if you're such a great friend please stop bullying me like he is some sort of toy that only you and Courtney can play with. It's ridiculously childish. You have no clue about who I am or what I want in life. Stop pretending you do."

Carly goes to say more, but Jason appears at the doorway. I'm not sure how long he has been there, or how much of this he heard. I don't care right now. I really just want him to get her out of my room so I can sleep. I'm suddenly very tired.

"Carly, what are you doing?"

Carly faces Jason, so I miss the facial expressions but I hear the disdain in her voice.

" _Sam_ and I were having a meet and greet. No harm in being up front."

My eyes are closing now but I see Jason's face harden again. He doesn't say anything, he just pulls her by the arm out of the room. I fall asleep wondering if he can read minds.

%%

I wake up later on to see an older blonde looking at my chart. I haven't seen her before.

"Oh, you're awake. Is there anything I can get you?"

I wonder where Jason is, or if anyone has been by to see me. Probably not.

"Water?"

She looks back at the chart and then pours water in one of those tiny pink hospital cups.

"How do you feel?"

I take a sip of the water and lean my head back on the pillow. My mouth burns, and I wonder if this is what it feels like to wander the desert for days without water.

"Sore? Still kind of tired."

"Well, that's to be expected. It looks like your vitals are good. They'll probably release you soon."

At this I smile for a moment. I really dislike the smell of the hospital. My mental note is interrupted when Jason walks in the room.

"Monica?"

"Jason. Hi. I came to check on the patient. I just wanted to make sure everything went okay."

Jason's mouth forms a hard line, but his eyes are soft.

"She's going to be fine. Just like I said she would. I wouldn't be surprised if you are able to get her out of here tonight."

If I had any energy I may fist pump the air after hearing this. Jason looks at me, and I think he recognizes the desire to leave this hospital room.

"Sounds great. I'll give you a call tomorrow for a check up. Thanks again."

Monica goes to leave and pats him on the shoulder, "of course. I'll always help you when you ask."

The message was cryptic, and I notice then that she leaves without looking back. Jason looks at the ground as she walks by, and I think back to her eyes. She had the same colored eyes.

"Was that your mom?"

Jason nods yes and pulls a chair beside the bed before sitting down.

"You feeling okay?"

"Groggy. Still sleepy. Ready to get away from all of these people and this God awful smell."

Jason snorts a laugh, and it's the first time he has openly let me know he enjoyed something I have said. He stares at me, and I remember how bad I feel, how bad I must look. There's no need to hide or lie to him. It's refreshing and even though it may not last, it feels good right now.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get you out of here."

"Thanks."

Jason leaves the room without saying a word.

%%%

An hour later there's a nurse and forms to sign. They basically say I am signing myself out of the hospital and no one is responsible for me. It asks for the name of the driver responsible and I write that a taxi would be taking me wherever I'm going. I notice Jason looks at the form after I put it down and his eyebrow immediately rises. He then looks at me like I'm some kind of rare puzzle.

The nurse hands me a bag with my belongings, and I see my clothes are all there. I'm wearing scrubs. The jeans would put pressure on the wound, and so I am just flying solo in the scrubs until I can figure something out. Panic rises as I realize I have no clothing with me. Jason may note the apprehension, and as I go to try to explain, I see a wheelchair appear in front of me.

"No."

The nurse looks at me and laughs a little.

"It's mandatory."

"No, I can walk. No wheelchairs."

I look to Jason and he has his hand over his mouth as though he is hiding his amusement.

"Tell her. No wheelchairs."

Jason doesn't say much. He walks behind the wheelchair and over to my side. He holds his hand out and I look at him like he has completely lost his mind.

The nurse repeats, "It's mandatory."

"Ridiculous."

I try and lift myself off of the bed and as I rise Jason puts an arm around my waist. Sparks awaken my nerves and I wonder if he feels this too.

I slowly lower myself into this awful contraption and Jason stands behind the wheelchair.

"I'll take it from here."

The nurse puts my clothes in my lap. She steps back as Jason starts to wheel me out of the room. I notice Max at the elevator.

"Don't laugh too hard."

I can't see Jason's face, but he must have heard me because I hear the low snicker. I look up and see Elizabeth watching with round eyes as we get on the elevator.

%%%

The ride to Jason's penthouse is silent. I am thankful for the medication in my system not allowing me to overanalyze the situation. Why isn't anything ever routine or normal when it comes to my life? Why does it always have to be so hard? Some mountain to climb, some stone to turn. My inner dialogue ends when the car comes to a stop.

As Jason helps me out of the car I find myself transfixed on the motorcycle beside us. It's perfection. I hear Max clear his throat and when I look up he is holding the garage elevator for us. I turn to see Jason standing beside me, watching me. I wonder how long I have been staring at the bike and why Jason let me. Maybe he is extremely patient, or perhaps he too was admiring the motorcycle.

When we arrive at the penthouse, Max stands guard while Jason lets us in. I notice Jason doesn't take off his jacket as he leads me up the stairs. We stop in front of several doors.

"This one is yours. Bathroom is there. Nothing really in that room. My bedroom is just at the end of the hall. I won't be here tonight. Is there anything you want me to get you before I go? Any food?"

"No food. Just a shower to get the hospital smell off of me."

"Will your stitches be okay?"

"They said I could shower. I won't lift my hands to wash my hair. I just can't stand the hospital smell."

Jason nods as though he understands.

"I don't know if there is shampoo and stuff in the guest bathroom. You can just use mine. It's bigger anyway."

I'm suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Jason, is there any way I can borrow some clothes?"

Jason nods. "We should be able to take care of all of this tomorrow."

He walks to his bedroom and opens the door. He nods his head as if I should follow.

Jason points to a door. "Closet." He points to another, "Bathroom."

He walks over to a dresser, "Clothes are in here or the closet."

I nod. "Thanks."

"Sam, there's one more thing."

I look at him waiting for instruction.

"No one knows you're here."

"What about Sonny? Carly?"

"No and no. I'm sorry about Carly earlier."

"it's not your place to apologize for her."

"It's okay. Look, no one should come in while I'm gone. Guards at the door will rotate as soon as Max and I leave. The guard's name is Milo. He's Max's brother. If you need something, ask him."

"What did you tell everyone else who asked where I would go?"

Jason looks at the floor before searching my eyes.

"No one asked for me. Did they?"

"No."

He doesn't lie. He doesn't sugar coat it. Despite the hurt knowing they didn't ask, there is a feeling of elation that someone didn't lie to me.

"Thank you for not lying."

Jason nods. He pulls a phone out of his pocket.

"This is yours. There are two numbers stored. One is to Danny's facility. The other is to my cell. Mine is the 917 area code, but only use it if you need me. I know it's late, but you should be able to call Danny. I got word to him earlier that you may be late calling."

I stop breathing for a moment. "Thank you for that. For everything."

"No problem. Call if you need me."

"I'll be fine."

"I know."

He turns to leave and I wait to hear the downstairs door close. I open the phone and immediately call Danny.

%%

After calling Danny and talking about sea gulls, I am in the oversized shower. Jason's soap smells manly, and I can't help the feelings of security that wash over me, literally, as I use it. I wrap a towel around me and look at myself in the mirror. I'm extremely pale, and for some reason I think I am nothing like Courtney, not that it matters. I don't think I've ever felt insecure about my looks; but tonight I can't help comparing, or wondering why my life has to be this difficult all the damn time.

I find a pair of boxer shorts that I roll repeatedly at the waist, and then I see one of Jason's black tshirts. I pick it up and as I pull it over my head I can't help but smile as it falls to my knees. I smell his scent on it, and sit on the bed to look around.

%%

I must have been really tired. When I wake up I realize I am still in Jason's bed, phone clutched in hand and there is a blanket covering my legs.

I slowly rise and look at the beautiful view and how high the sun is. It must be noon. I slowly go to the guest bathroom and use the bathroom. I find an uncharged Sonicare, a regular toothbrush unopened and toothpaste. I brush my teeth and feel the pull of soreness in my back. I slowly walk down the stairs and see Jason sitting at his desk.

"Hi."

"Hey Sam. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

Jason nods.

"There's coffee in the kitchen. There's also pen and paper. I need you to make a list of _everything_ you will need for the next few weeks. If you want to order more clothes or something off the internet you can, but put down the basics for now. Food, drink, clothing, shampoo, whatever you want, just put it down on paper."

"Thanks Jason. I'll find a way to pay you back."

Jason shakes his head no. I go to speak but he swipes his hand over the air in a horizontal motion, as if to say that's the end of it. I find the coffee and bagels. When I turn around Jason is out of the kitchen and I start listing the things I need.

It isn't until later that I wonder when Jason sleeps or what he is doing that has him so silent. When I go to look for him I find him sitting on the edge of the pool table, looking at the view from the balcony doors.

"Jason?"

He turns to me then. "Hey."

"I made the list. Thanks for doing this."

"Sam, you don't have to thank me all the time."

"I do. Get used to it."

"I'll make sure you have everything on the list. Want a tour of the place?"

I smile and shake my head.

"Do you need pain killers?"

"I think I'm okay."

"Monica will be by later to check you out and make sure you are okay. If you need some let her know. I can get you whatever you need."

"Thanks Jason."

He nods and leads me to tour the penthouse. A foreign feeling has found me. Safety is not something I have known before, but whenever Jason is in the room I feel it.

He makes me feel safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews!**

Chapter 6: Guns

Sam POV:

By the end of the night everything that I had listed had arrived. I was still in Jason's clothes, only I had added a pair of sweats that I found in the laundry room. They were really big and I thought I saw Jason laugh as I almost tripped on the oversized legs.

As I was going through the kitchen items I looked up to see Jason holding the Ramen noodles.

"What are these?"

"Ramen? Cheap goodness."

"I don't see anything with nutritional value."

"You have enough fruits and protein shakes, I have comfort food."

"Comfort food? Isn't that supposed to be like home cooked meals and mashed potatoes?"

"Yes. But I never had anyone making me anything homemade. My comfort food comes in boxes. Frozen pizzas, Ramen, Kraft mac and cheese, the occasional pizza from a restaurant, Cheetos. Some seafood on the salvage boat. That's about it."

"Salvage boat? I never asked what you did on the boat in Texas."

"Drove it. I was fixing the motor the day you came to Texas. The choke was acting up. I couldn't figure it out then, but last night I think I figured out it may have been a cracked distributor cap."

I look up to see Jason just staring.

"Is that bike yours?"

"Is that why you were checking out the plane? You know engines?"

"You have to know a little bit of something about a lot of things when you're Sam McCall. So, is the bike yours?"

"Yes. Are you drooling over the bike or the engine?"

"Possibly both."

Jason smiles and runs his fingers over his upper lip. "I never expected that. I guess I should have. I bet the men didn't know what to do with you on the boat."

I laugh. "I have a few stories."

"Who taught you how to work on engines?"

"Danny. He's kind of obsessed with bikes. When we were kids I had found this old bike. I would read and try to learn how to get old parts for it. A guy at the local shop taught me a little, he knew my home life sucked and would take time with me."

"Sounds like a good guy."

"He was okay. We had to move a lot. My foster mom took Danny and left, and when Cody wasn't coming up with some crime for me to commit I would try to work on a bike for Danny. I always promised him that eventually I would put one together for him."

I find Jason staring at me. Hard lines of his face clearly indicating he didn't like something I had said.

"What?"

"What kind of crimes?"

"Relax. It was pretty basic. He would run a con on people and use me as a prop. He had me selling candy bars and such. Shoplifting since I was small and underage. We didn't get as far as he would have liked. After Danny left I tried to run away a lot. He hated having to track me down. I'd pay for it, but for a few days the possibility of being free was pretty great. Each time he would catch me would be worse than before. I think he thought if the punishment was too bad I would just stay and help him sell whatever he was peddling."

Jason's hands are in fists. His jaw is clenched and I can see his face turning red. I'm guessing I've disgusted him. I wonder if I've worn out my welcome. Obviously he would never want to help someone like me. I look down at my hands.

"I'll just go now," I finally say.

Jason fists his hands repeatedly.

"Is Cody still alive?"

The question catches me off guard.

"I'm not sure. When Alexis found me I was fifteen. I had sported a black eye the night before she found me. She filed to have him removed as my guardian and threatened him about coming near me again. I went to Greece for a year. We stopped here once. It was a culture shock to come to somewhere clean, with all the mansions, where people looked like they didn't lock their doors at night. I thought I had seen you before, that day when you came to Texas."

"You had?"

"Yeah. I begged Alexis to let me go off of Spooky Island."

Jason laughs a little. "Spoon Island?"

"Yeah. It was spooky though. I spent days cracking codes to the passageways. I think she secretly knew what I was doing. I told Nikolas about a few in Greece when I got there. I don't think he knows about some of them. Being raised the way I was, I was always looking for escape routes. That castle was a playground for me. Anyways, one night Alexis said I could go to Port Charles. So she assigned me a guard who shuttled me over. I ended up at Kelly's. I really wanted a cheeseburger. I ordered and met the nicest lady named Ruby. The guy from the other day, he waited on me."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah, Lucky."

Jason nodded as though everything was coming together. "You thought you knew me because of Kelly's?"

"Yeah. I had ordered a cheeseburger and fries, with a chocolate milkshake. And oh, it was the best cheeseburger. It came with an onion ring and bacon. And these twins walked in. They looked like they were on a Juicy Fruit commercial. They were just all American."

"That's who Juicy Fruit was?"

"Oh yeah. I called you Juicy Fruit because I thought that was you. These two guys, one of them was drunk and was slurring his words. The other was trying to sober him up before his parents found out. The one who slurred had initials for a name and he attempted to hit on me. But the other, whose name was…."

I look at him then. Oh. It was him. "Go on?"

"His name was Jason. He tried to calm him down. Jason decided they would order what I had, and Ruby joked about it. When I went to pay the bill, Ruby told me that the two boys had picked up the tab. Only I knew it was the sober one. Ruby gave me apple pie, and as I left I thanked the Juicy Fruit guys. I wondered that night what it would be like to be that nice. To not know what fear was. I also wondered if even the Juicy Fruits of the world had secrets. I held onto that memory in times of darkness. I remembered not everyone was as screwed up as I had thought. It was just all I had known."

Jason is looking a little too closely and it kind of unnerves me.

"Jason, was that you? Did you remember me from before?"

"I didn't know you then."

Confusion takes over. I want to ask questions but I've learned that Jason has a word count tolerance, and I think mine is up for the day. Anything more and we will be taking steps backward. He'll clam up. I don't ask. Whatever this is, he doesn't trust me enough yet. I get that. I may spill my story to him, but he could have found it out eventually.

"I didn't know you then either. But I can tell you that the Jason I met that night was really nice to a stranger. Knowing you now, I can say that the Juicy Fruit had nothing on you. I'll never be able to repay you for everything."

I think I've said too much. Jason is looking intently at his hands.

I go to leave the kitchen but stop when I hear his voice.

"Sam?"

I turn to look at him. Stone face with the bluest eyes.

"Just don't lie to me. You've given me no reason to doubt you, but just come to me when you need something. Trust me enough to not lie to me."

I look at him. He may never know that I'd throw myself in front of a bullet for him, but I know it.

"Jason, I don't think I could. Not that I'd want to."

I leave him in the kitchen, and I go upstairs where thoughts of the Juicy Fruit twins are replaced by images of Jason's smile.

%%

When I wake from my nap it is dark out. I go downstairs where the most amazing smell fills the air.

I follow my nose into the kitchen, where Jason stands in front of the stove. He looks up and smiles a small smile, but it's more than I've gotten yet. I smile back.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"What are you doing? What is that amazing smell?"

Jason pulls bread out of the oven. The image of him with an oven mitt on is something that needs to be captured.

"What? What's funny?"

"Just you with oven mitts. Who would have thought?"

Jason goes back to looking at the frying pan.

"What are you making?"

Jason doesn't turn around, but I almost choke on the bottled water when he answers.

"Comfort food."

%%%

It turns out comfort food is chicken alfredo with homemade sauce. It's amazing. We eat at the coffee table, and it may be the most fantastic meal I have ever eaten.

"That was amazing."

Jason smiles and nods. "I'll leave the leftovers in the fridge. Help yourself."

"You'll have to fight me for those. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

Jason is silent, and I momentarily kick myself. Did Courtney teach him?

"Sonny cooks a lot. I picked most of it up from him."

I silently feel relieved. I decide not to linger on that fact too much longer.

"Sam, I'm going to be gone for a few days. Work stuff."

"Okay."

"Milo will be here. Monica will come by. I'll leave her number if something happens with your stitches."

I nod. I'll be here by myself.

"Sam, can you use a gun?"

I look at him then. "Yes. I'm a pretty good shot."

Jason gets up. He opens the drawer at the desk. "There's one in here. It's a Glock. 9 millimeter. "

I nod and walk over to the drawer. I take it out and release the magazine. He watches as I check the chamber for a bullet.

"Wow. Okay. Tough girl. You know what you're doing then."

I place the magazine back in and lay the gun back in the drawer. I nod.

"Have you ever shot someone?"

The question comes from left field for me. This is the moment where I decide how much I trust him. One look into his blue eyes and I know he would know if I lied.

I nod yes to him.

Instead of judgement I see understanding. He doesn't ask me anything else.

"Come with me."

I follow him and he leads to the laundry room. He looks at me before pushing a panel open. I never saw anything out of place, and I prided myself on finding passageways. He points inside and I step through the open panel. Jason is behind me. He closes the panel. We are in a really tight space near the washer machine.

"Sonny doesn't even know this is here. I don't know that I ever showed anyone else this. No one."

I look up into his eyes, and even though it's dark and we are both using all the oxygen in the room, I feel the electric hum of his body. Jason grabs my hand and I feel like I could melt. He takes my hand in his and reaches to the top of the ceiling and then slides it down on the wall. In the middle I feel a curve. Jason pushes and slides the panel, and it opens into another hallway. It illuminates as the panel slides.

"If you follow this hallway, you will find another panel hidden by a plant. If you move the panel, you'll see the plant with the elevator beside it. There's only one way in the safe passage, and it's through the laundry room. If anyone ever comes in, don't think twice. Find your way out"

I nod. His eyes find mine. He slowly puts the panel back, and we walk out of the cramped quarters into the laundry room.

"One more."

I follow him up the stairs to his closet.

"Are you okay? Are you tired?"

"I'm fine Jason. Just excited."

Jason shakes his head as he leads me to the back of the closet. He moves a shoebox on the floor that reveals a keypad.

"4682. Repeat it."

"4682."

"Now type it."

I do and a room with cameras appears. There's a case of water. There's a phone that isn't turned on.

"You know what to do now if there is ever someone here. Don't open the door for anyone. Even if it sounds like me. I'll input the code."

I nod my head. Jason and I leave the closet and I notice the overnight bag on the bed. Jason grabs the bag and walks down the stairs.

He begins putting his wallet and keys in his pocket.

"I don't know how long it'll be. Milo is here. If you need me you call."

"I will."

Jason opens the bottom drawer below the gun. It has wads of cash in rubber bands.

"If something happens, or if you need something. Take some. "

"Jason. Thank you for everything."

"Sam, you're welcome."

I smile. "Even though you left me with dishes to do."

Jason almost smiles. He goes to leave and I can't help myself.

"Jason?"

He stops but doesn't turn around.

"Be safe?"

He nods his head and opens the door.

After he leaves the room feels empty. I can't help but miss him already.

It's then I know I'm in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Secret's Out

Sam POV:

It had been days since I had heard from Jason. Milo sat at the door, Monica came by a few times to check on my stitches, and other than speaking with Danny at night I had no communication with the outside world.

I had started sleeping in Jason's bed. It was a bold move and I hoped he never found out, but there were times where I couldn't sleep anywhere else. The bed smelled like he did the first two nights. It allowed me to have truly peaceful sleep without any dreams, but now that Jason's smell was fading I was having nightmares again. They weren't as traumatic as they used to be, but they lingered.

I tried to watch t.v. in the bedroom Jason had assigned me since I knew the noise downstairs may carry into the hallway. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard Sonny's voice one morning while drinking my coffee on the couch. He was instructing Milo to do something. I wondered if they questioned a guard outside of Jason's empty apartment.

I was waiting on my laundry to finish and had started a game of pool by myself when I heard my phone go off. The number was Jason's, and I wondered if I should answer it or not. Afraid that he may need help, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's me. "

'Hey."

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry- I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to check in. Max tried calling Milo and he didn't answer."

I walk to the door and look through the peephole.

"He isn't out there. Or I can't see him. Should I open the door to check?"

"No! Sam. Don't open the door. I'll call Sonny and find out what's going on."

"I heard Sonny speaking with him a few days ago. I didn't hear what they were saying or anything. It's been really quiet around here."

"Stay put. I'll see you soon. I'll call back if there's a need to do anything else."

"Okay. Thanks for checking in on me."

There was no goodbye before he hung up. Just hearing his voice comforted me. I wondered what was wrong with Milo. Maybe Sonny had him run an errand. I hope he's okay. Knowing that he isn't at the door kind of sets me on edge. I grab the gun from the drawer and sit on the couch. Jason said he would see me soon, so maybe he is on his way back.

As I ponder the conversation, I think about the situation and realize that while I have developed feelings of some sort for Jason, it does not mean that Jason sees me more than someone to protect. A loose end that should be watched over. The feeling leaves me feeling quite sad, and I know that as soon as I feel better I need to leave Port Charles. Jason has Courtney. I can't invest anymore of myself in these people. It will never end the way I would want it to. It never does. Fairy tales don't exist for me, and neither do happy endings.

%%

I wake up realizing I had fallen asleep on the couch, gun in hand. I hear her then. Someone is screaming for help. I go to the door and try to hear more. For a while I hear nothing and then I hear the faint muffled cries again.

I stand on my tip toes and look out the peep hole to see Carly being dragged into the elevator by some big bald man. I don't think twice before opening the door, gun in hand.

I know the moment Carly sees me. Her eyes are larger than before. Her hands are tied and her mouth has a scarf around it. The bald man is twice my size, and maybe twice my age.

"Let her go or I'll shoot!"

He shakes his head no as he steps back into the elevator, dragging Carly with him.

"Listen, you bastard, I will shoot. Let her go!"

Carly twists her body trying to get away and he presses a gun to her temple.

"I swear, if you don't let her go I will shoot you!"

The elevator doors move and I see him take the gun away from her head to press a button. I aim at his arm and shoot. He drops the gun and looks at his arm while Carly elbows him in the stomach. I lunge forward and grab her and pull her to me while the elevator closes with the man inside.

We run into Jason's penthouse and slam the door. I lock it and pick up the phone to call Jason. I still haven't untied Carly.

"Sam?"

Panic is in his voice and I look to see Carly trying to untie herself.

"Jason! There was a man who had Carly at gunpoint. I shot him in the elevator. I didn't see any guards and I don't know if he is getting away or not. We are in your penthouse!"

I reached in the drawer and found scissors and untied Carly's hands while he the phone sat on my shoulder. I untied the scarf around her mouth as Jason asked if she was okay.

"Sam? Is she okay?"

At that moment Carly opened her mouth. "What the hell are you still doing in Port Charles?"

So much for a thank you.

"She's fine Jason. Can't you hear?"

"Tell her to call Sonny. I've got Max working on this end. You two stay there until I come home or Sonny comes over."

He doesn't say goodbye and the line goes dead.

"Carly, Jason says to call Sonny."

"I will after you tell me why you are here."

"Carly! Stop! I will answer questions in a minute. Call Sonny before the attacker gets away!"

Carly picks up the desk phone, but before she can finish dialing there is a bang on the door.

We both stand back looking at the solid wood standing between us and the banging sounds.

"Carly! Sam! Open the damn door! It's me, Sonny."

Carly opens the door immediately without looking through the peephole. I want to tell her that wasn't the best move, but Sonny runs in and holds Carly tightly to his chest. I look away after the two begin to kiss, feeling like I shouldn't be watching this.

"Sam. Are you okay?"

Sonny asks and I know it is safe to turn back to them now.

"I'm fine. Carly are you alright?"

"What the hell are you doing in Jason's house?"

Maybe I should have just let him take her after all.

Sonny looks at Carly for a second.

"She's just shocked you're still here. Thank you for saving Carly."

Carly looks me up and down. I'm wearing one of Jason's black t-shirts from the first night and a pair of Victoria's Secret yoga pants.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I told you once before to leave and not come back. Jason belongs with Courtney and he may feel sorry for you, but that is _it!_ You will never be more to him than some charity case, so don't try it. There's nothing he would find redeemable or interesting.."

"ENOUGH!"

Jason stands at the door. Our eyes meet, and when they do I want to go hide myself in the secret panel of the laundry room. There is nothing human about how he looks right now. His eyes are cold, stone, much like his body. His hands are balled into fists.

I look down and feel the tears escape, thankful that my hair is hiding them. I refuse to let Carly see me this way. I refuse to let him know that her words actually stung. That I actually may have wanted him, even if It was hidden in the deepest part of me. Even though I never would have acted on those feelings. I have to get away.

"Oh Jason! I am so happy you're back."

I can tell by the shuffling of footsteps and the sound of her body moving against the leather jacket that Carly is in Jason's arms and so she isn't looking. I walk quickly out of the room and back into the laundry room. I don't want to see someone else run to him. I don't want to think about this now. It's too painful, and I knew better than to care.

I knew this would happen. I finally allow myself to wipe my eyes even though they continue to fall. I see a towel in the laundry basket and wipe my face with it. This isn't who I am. I can't feel sorry for myself now. I think of Cody and how he used me and I feel the anger stir. I allow myself to remember the way his fist felt on my tender and small eye socket. With this recollection the tears cease and I busy myself unloading and folding my laundry.

I'm folding my jeans when I feel him watching me. It's like the room's temperature spiked, and I would know the scent of him anywhere. He just smells clean.

"Sam?"

I turn to him and put my best smile on. His eyes are still wild but his fists are unclenched.

"Hey Jason. Glad you're back. Sorry about letting them know I was here. I thought she needed help."

Jason moves a foot forward, then crosses his arms over his chest.

"She did need help. Thank you. Are you okay?"

If he only knew.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just doing laundry. I was giving you all time to catch up, strategize. I'm pretty sure it was the same guy from the garage."

Jason nods that I may be right. I'm finding it's easier to let go this way. With him not returning my feelings. I know he heard Carly. Maybe I don't like Carly because she tells the truth. Well, that and because she is a selfish bitch who doesn't even say thank you to someone who saved her from being taken away.

"I'm just gonna go put these up in the room. Do you know what happened to Milo?"

Jason looks like he wants to talk. Wants to move. Wants something. Maybe he wants me gone.

"Sonny had Milo checking the building when it happened. He's okay."

"Oh. Good."

I take the basket and walk through the door without Jason moving. I walk up the stairs noticing Carly and Sonny are gone and the door is closed again.

When I get to the guest room I drop the basket and lean against the door. I will allow myself ten minutes to truly cry my heart out, and then I will stop. I promise myself I won't cry over the things Carly said again. I won't cry for another woman's man. Even if that man may be the kindest I have met.

%%%%

I stayed in the bedroom for a few more hours before chancing going downstairs. Jason's keys were gone, so I assumed he was too. I went and grabbed a handful of Trail Mix and a soda. As I was making my way towards the stairs I heard a knock on the door.

"Jason, it's Courtney."

Oh great.

"Jason, are you home?"

She sounded worried.

"Jason, if you can hear me, come find me when you feel like talking."

I waited a few minutes before climbing the stairs.

I couldn't do this anymore. No matter how bad of an idea this may be, I had to leave. I couldn't let myself feel anything for Jason. Carly was right. There was no way he would ever consider me anything more than a chore. I pulled out my purse and a duffel bag I had found in the closet. I packed a few necessities and put on my jeans and top from Texas. I made one last call to Danny and told him I would talk to him tomorrow.

I started to write a note for Jason, but everything sounded completely corny. Finally I found some guts and just wrote what I thought Jason would need to know.

 _Jason,_

 _Thanks for everything. I think it's best for everyone if I just move along. As soon as I can I'll send money for all of the clothes and food. I'm leaving the phone you gave me. I'm taking a few hundred dollars, which I will also repay as soon as I can._

 _I think you're really incredible, and I wish you nothing but the best. Please stay safe._

 _Sam_

 _P.S. Courtney knocked on the door and asked that you come find her if you were listening._

I go downstairs and look around the rooms I took comfort in over the last few days. It was nice to see how other people lived, if only for a little bit.

I grabbed some money, put the phone and note on the desk and breathed in the smell of Jason one last time.

I saw Milo standing guard, so I opened up the panel in the laundry room and climbed through the hidden passageway. It seemed fitting to sneak out through an escape route, since that's what I had done my entire life.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the comments and follows!**

Chapter 8: Forced Sides

Sam POV:

I made my way down to the docks. I knew Jason's penthouse was near the water and I knew if I could just get to the docks I would be free to rent a car, or a boat, or even take a shuttle to Spoon Island. Anywhere would be better than interfering with Jason's life. I could ask Nikolas or Alexis to move Danny again. Surely they could do that since I had helped save Kristina's life. They didn't even come visit, or send flowers. For Greek royalty they could have at least extended thanks in one way or another. Being in this town for them got me into this mess in the first place.

I walked along the water line until I could see lights. It was freezing and I wished I had grabbed one of Jason's hoodies. Maybe even one of his jackets.

Thoughts of blue eyes invaded my mind, and I longed to be back in the safety of his guest room. I wish I had never saved Carly. That way she would have never had the chance to say everything she had.

That's not true. I would never regret saving Carly from harm, no matter how much of a bitch she had been afterwards. I thought about Jason's face when he screamed at Carly earlier. He looked like he had been rushing, running even. He was angry. He was tense. He looked like he wanted to rip someone in two. Surely it wasn't directed at Carly? Could it have been? Maybe he was mad that Sonny and Carly now knew he had hidden me. Or maybe he was afraid for Carly's safety. I didn't know, and I needed to accept that I had to forget Jason. I would need to hold on to my Juicy Fruit story and forget the last several weeks.

I was close enough to the lights when I heard a gunshot. I quickly took cover behind a crate of some sort. I heard voices talking, and I wondered if I could just turn back and go the way I came without them spotting me. I had learned long ago that if you weren't sure about your plan you should just stay put, so I leaned into the shipping crate. It was tall and metal, and hopefully no one would notice me in the dark.

"Tell us! You don't want Alcazar to come handle this. Maybe we will trade for you. I wonder how much Corrinthos values you. Should we find out?"

I peeked around the corner and saw Milo being held by the arms a large guy. Another had a gun aimed at him. The light from a nearby post showed Milo bleeding badly. I saw that his white shirt was now covered with streaks of it. I hid back in my crate wondering how to get out of the situation.

I could easily turn back and try not to be noticed. I could do nothing; which was the smartest thing to do. I had given marrow to Alexis' baby and hadn't even received a visit from them. I had helped Carly escape earlier and had her yell at me afterwards. This whole Good Samaritan thing wasn't working out the way I thought it should.

But this is Milo. Milo was young. I often wondered why he was in this, and then I would look at how he admired Jason and Max. Max would be crushed if something happened to Milo. They both had protected me. I had to at least try.

I peeked again to see Milo being punched in the stomach. I looked around to see how I could help and saw Milo's gun a few feet away from them. I wasn't sure if I could make it to the gun without them noticing me. Then we both would be screwed.

I thought about my own gun in my purse. I couldn't remember if it was loaded. I hadn't even checked it when I got it out of the closet. What if there were no bullets in it?

Why did I leave the phone? Damnit.

Why did I leave the penthouse? Double damn.

Milo had straightened up and I thought I saw him look my way. The guy interrogating Milo made a call on his phone and as I hear him speaking lowly I make a dash from the crate and grabbed the gun. As soon as my hand found it, the large guy holding Milo spotted me. Damn overhead light shadow.

I had to make it count. I fired a shot at the man on the phone and it hit him in his lower leg. The phone flew out of his hand and the larger man came towards me. He had his gun drawn, and I knew it was either him or me. I fired off two shots, and felt his body fall atop mine.

I wiggled and pushed as hard as I could, but his cold, lifeless body was still too heavy. I heard a gun crack against bone and wondered if Milo had been hit with the gun or if it was Milo who had pistol whipped the other guy in his skull. I had no time to find out.

I kicked the dead body off of mine and I could feel his blood seeping through my shirt.

I got up and ran.

I heard Milo calling out my name, but I ran. I heard Milo yelling into his phone, and I knew he would be okay.

I had gotten back to the parking garage of Jason's building in time to hear car doors slam.

I looked and Jason's bike was gone.

I wondered where he was. Surely he wouldn't be doing work on his bike?

I hid at the bottom of the stairwell until I could figure out what to do.

I was lost. I didn't have a key to Jason's penthouse. My bags were in a shipping crate next to a dead body.

Oh shit. Not again.

I heard engines roaring into the garage followed by the sound of a motorcycle. Through the door I heard voices mumbling about getting upstairs and meeting later. I looked through the glass of the door in time to see Sonny walk to the elevator followed by Jason. I noticed my duffel bag and purse in Jason's hand. He looked murderous.

I was stuck. Jason would be so angry that I had left when he told me to stay. I was so mad at myself for leaving. Jason would probably kick me out and take his money back. Sonny knew I had witnessed too much. Hopefully Jason would have it in his heart to protect me one more time.

I couldn't go anywhere without my bag. I had to go face the music. Plus, I really wanted to know if Milo was okay.

I climbed the stairs while holding the rails. My back was killing me, and I was definitely out of shape. By the time I reached the top of the stairs leading to Jason's floor I was nearly crawling. There's no telling how long it had taken, but I knew it had taken a while.

I tried to push the door open and it wouldn't move. It was locked. I slid down to the floor and felt like I may pass out.

Shit! Shit, shit, shit.

I thought I heard Jason's voice, but then again I may have just dreamed it. I had little energy but on the off chance it was him I banged on the door and kicked at it. I pulled at the door handle and raised myself up on my knees. I was banging with palms flat, praying someone could hear something on the other side.

"Jason! PLEASE! Jasonnnnnn!"

I banged a little harder and fell forwards when the door opened. My face hit the floor and it felt like my chin had knocked all of my teeth loose.

Big hands pulled me up by the armpits and helped me stand on my feet.

"Sam? Sam!"

The last thing I remember before everything went black was the murderous scowl from the man who had the bluest eyes I would always dream of.

%%

When I came to I heard voices all around me.

"I thought you said she didn't get hurt? Where is all the blood coming from? She's soaked!"

"Boss, Milo said she didn't get hurt. That she saved his life and then ran away."

"Fuck."

I heard Jason curse and moved my hand a little trying to get his attention.

He must have noticed, because he bent down and had a cold rag on my forehead.

"Sam. Sam, can you hear me?"

"I'm sowwy." It came out like I was four years old.

"What? You're sorry? What are you sorry for?"

My eyes were so heavy and the blackness was returning.

"No. Sam! Wake up."

I felt Jason's head come close to my face. I could smell him. His hand was on my neck and God it felt so good.

"She's breathing. I still hear it. Call the doctor and tell him to get up here. NOW!"

Jason was yelling again. I heard the door shut and felt Jason moving my hair out of my eyes. I never wanted him to stop.

"Sam. Please. Please. Sam."

I was falling asleep and then suddenly I had the most excruciating back pain.

"Owwwwwwwwww!"

"Sam. What is it? What?"

"Jason."

I felt Jason holding me close to his chest.

"Sam, can you open your eyes? Please open your eyes and let me know you are okay."

"I'm sorry."

There. Finally my speech was a little better.

Jason bent his head down to my neck. His head was near my ear.

"Please be okay. Please come back. I won't let you go anywhere else without a guard. Please be okay."

"Water."

Jason didn't let go of me.

"Can you open your eyes? Please try."

I tried, I could do this. I felt the light coming in and then saw blue eyes looking at me. He wasn't as murderous looking as before. He looked worried. Was he worried about me?

"I'm so relieved. Sam, are you okay?"

He was looking at my head, then my chest and then back up to my eyes.

"Sam what hurts?"

"My back."

"Your back? Shit. This is so fucked up. "

I heard the door open but didn't look to see who it was. A slender man kneeled in front of me with a black bag. Jason moved to the side but I could feel his eyes on me.

"What hurts?" He asked as he had a flashlight looking in my eyes.

"My back."

He felt my forehead. " It looks like you may have given yourself a concussion. Is any of this your blood?"

Oh that's right. I was covered in blood.

The doctor sat me up and I saw Jason's eyes grow large when he took in the shirt.

"I need to look at your back."

I went to stand and almost fell over. Jason came in front of me and lifted me from the couch.

The doctor lifted my shirt. I heard him hiss and then I felt Jason's head over my shoulder.

Another curse word left his mouth.

"What is it?"

Jason was speaking to the doctor now. "She donated marrow a couple of weeks ago. It was stitched and was healing."

I feel the cold hit my back and I begin to shake. Jason's breath is closer to my ear now.

"Sam. Wrap your arms around my waist."

I wrap my arms around him. He feels amazing. I bury my head into his hard chest and smell what I had missed the minute I had left. It's still cold though. "What's happening?"

The doctor answers for me. "We need to remove some debris. Your stitches have ripped out and the area has some wood and dirt in it. We need to clean the area and treat with heavy antibiotics."

I hear Jason's teeth grind.

"Jason, what is it really?"

"Sam, there's a piece of wood stuck in the wound. It looks like you fell on it. You're bleeding."

"Is there somewhere else to do this? Maybe a shower."

I hear Jason growl a little. The doctor quickly corrects himself. "I would need your assistance of course."

I hear Jason's breathing change. "Sam, I need you to grab onto my shoulders and don't let go."

I do as told and then feel the ground disappear beneath my feet. Jason has my head on his shoulder and has lifted me underneath my arms and is carrying me up the stairs. He puts us down in the shower. I realize we are in his bathroom where the scent of him is everywhere. We all have on shoes as Jason stands in front of me.

"Sorry if I'm heavy."

Jason sounds annoyed. "Sam, stop. I bench press three of you. You're not heavy."

The doctor comes in and sets his bag down.

"We have to take off the shirt. And I need access to below her belt line."

Jason looks like he wants to kill someone.

I place my hand on his arm. He looks at me.

"Will you stay with me?"

Jason has a look like he wants to punch something again. "Oh I'm not going anywhere."

I hear the doctor sigh behind me. I reach down to take my shirt off and feel the pain immediately.

"Sam stop!"

Jason looks into my eyes again. "We needed to burn it anyway."

I go to question him, but before I can he grabs scissors from the doctor and rips the shirt in half. He then hands the scissors back to hands I don't see and pulls the rest of the shirt off of my arms. He steps closer to me so that he can make sure he doesn't let the fabric touch my back. When he leans back I unbutton my jeans. Jason looks me in the eyes as he slowly slides them down my legs.

The movements and actions would be extremely sexual if not for the doctor behind me.

I hear the doctor put on gloves and then I hear the bag rattle. My eyes haven't left Jason. His eyes haven't left my eyes, but I am so very aware that I am standing in nothing but a black bra and black lacy boy shorts. Thank goodness I was over the whole thong phase.

Jason comes closer to me. I feel him looking past my shoulder to see what the doctor is doing. He slowly angles his head to my ear. "Hold onto me if you want."

Yes. I've wanted nothing else since I've known him; I just never thought it would be in his shower while he was fully clothed and some other man was in the shower with us.

"Sam, breathe in and out for me. This may hurt. Don't forget to breathe."

Jason doesn't wait any longer. He stands in front of my body. My head coming up to his chest. He takes my arms and wraps them around his torso. A motion that felt so natural, that made me feel a million butterflies.

Any intimate feelings immediately leave my body as I feel the burning that comes from the removal of the debris. I'm fisting Jason's shirt. At one point I feel his hands rubbing the tops of my arms.

"We're almost done."

I scream as the last of It is gone. They saved the biggest piece for last. Tears run down my cheeks as I feel the blood on my back. The doctor swabs it and puts something cold that solidifies quickly before he begins cleaning and stitching around the area.

"I should have at least given you alcohol before we did this."

Through the tears and the pain I laugh a little.

"Serves me right for leaving."

Jason puts his hand under my chin, my sore chin that feels bruised. He directs my face to look at him.

"We'll talk about that in a bit. You can't do it again. You can't."

"I won't."

Jason moves his thumb to my cheek and pulls my head back to his chest. I notice his hand doesn't leave my face as he peers over my shoulder again.

"Okay. We're done. Don't get the bandage wet for another hour. Change it to a dry one after you do shower. No raised hands, don't pull on fresh stitches. No lifting. I'm leaving pain meds and antibiotics to make sure it doesn't get infected. If you notice anything, call me. I need to go check on Milo."

Jason looks down at me. I haven't turned around, and the doctor never saw anything but the back of my body.

Jason leans back.

"Sam, wait here while I show him out."

I nod in confirmation. I lean towards the shower wall for support, and look at the mirror in time to see Jason's reflection looking in my direction. I'm not sure if he was checking out my wound or my ass, but I'd like to think it was a little of both.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You guys are so amazing with the reviews! I will do a Jasonn POV for the next chapter. This is my second fanfiction ever and first #jasam one. Thanks again for the follows!**

Chapter 9: Safety

Sam POV:

"Sam?"

"Still in here where you left me."

"Sam, I have Sonny's nanny here. Her name is Mercedes and she is going to help you get cleaned up and dressed. I think you only have a few more minutes before you can take a shower. Mercedes is going to help you. Okay?"

I nodded and then realized Jason couldn't see the nod since he was still in his bedroom.

"Yeah. Jason, thank you for everything."

"Stop thanking me. I'll be downstairs when you're done."

I looked in the mirror and saw a petite young woman walk in the bathroom. She had on yoga pants and a t-shirt. I noticed her long glossy hair in a ponytail and her bright eyes immediately.

I turned to face her but had to hold on to the wall of the shower. I was still feeling the pain.

"Hey Sam. I'm Mercedes, Michael and Morgan's nanny. I heard that you needed some help getting cleaned up and you had a back injury."

"Yeah. Thanks. The doctor said not to get it wet.."

"For thirty minutes and then after you had showered to change the dressing with a new one. Jason made sure I knew the instructions."

I laugh a little. It sounds like Jason.

"Sorry if I got you out of bed or am keeping you from something."

She smiles widely as she steps closer.

"No problem. Let's see what you need. Towels. Jason said you stay here. Is there a place to look for underwear and stuff? I can go get it if you want. Jason instructed not to let you do too much, but that you would need some help getting some blood and dirt out of your hair."

I hadn't even thought about the fact I was still covered in blood that wasn't my own. What an idiot to think he was checking me out; he was probably looking at the blood in my hair.

"In the top drawer of the guest room has underwear. Two drawers down there should be some Free People sweatpants that are pretty loose at the waist. Any shirt will do. Shampoo and conditioner is in a shower caddy in the guest bathroom. Thanks for this."

"No problem."

Mercedes leaves me standing there, holding onto the wall. She returns quickly with everything discussed.

"I'm trying to think how we can do this."

"If you can help me with my hair, I can shower alone. I would only need you to help with the dressing. I know this is not in your job description. I'm sorry."

Mercedes laughs a little.

"This is no big deal. Trust me."

I look around and notice Jason's toothpaste, toothbrush, mouthwash. He only uses one side of the vanity. The other sink has nothing around it, and I wonder if that used to be Courtney's side. I could start thinking about Courtney again, and wondering If maybe Jason had gone to see her on his bike, but I don't want to torture myself.

"Can you sit near the edge of the bathtub?"

I look over at the bathtub and realize that she plans on washing my hair outside of the shower in the tub. I kneel down and lean my hair over the side of the tub, careful not to bend too much. Mercedes then proceeds to wash my hair twice. I am facing the bottom of the tub, and I watch as blood and dirt go down the drain as Mercedes uses the hose. She shampoos my hair twice before applying conditioner.

The shower was a little trickier, but I was able to shower alone and only needed her help when getting dressed. I laugh a little when I realize she has grabbed one of Jason's black t-shirts I had borrowed from him.

"It looked big and I thought it would be comfortable."

"Thanks Mercedes."

When we walk out of the bathroom Jason is standing in his room looking out the window.

"Everything okay?"

I look at him. Concern is written on his face even though his voice is even.

"Mercedes needs a raise."

Mercedes laughs in the bathroom. She was using bleach. I could smell it.

Jason finally speaks again. "I got that Mercedes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks for this."

Jason looks at me then. I go to walk to my bedroom and Jason is beside me in a flash.

"I'm just gonna lock up after her. I'll be right back."

Jason walks down the stairs after escorting me to the bed I thought I'd never see again. My bags and phone are by the dresser.

I lay flat on my stomach, and within minutes I'm asleep.

%%

 _Cody is here. He has a crowbar and is chasing me. I can't run fast enough and as I trip I turn back to see the dead body from earlier fall on top of mine. The blood is everywhere, and I hear Carly laugh in the background._

I wake up suddenly. Strong hands are atop mine.

"Sam! Sam! It's okay. I'm here."

I feel the tears falling. I start looking down my body to see if there is blood.

"What is it? Does your back hurt?"

I can't speak yet. It was too real. I look around to see if Cody is here. If the dead man is in the corner.

Jason pulls me towards him and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"It's okay. I got you. No one will hurt you."

When most people coddle others and tell them it will be okay I know it's an empty promise. Feeling Jason so close to me, hearing his voice makes me realize those aren't empty words he's speaking. I wrap my arms tighter around his waist and squeeze.

"Let me get you some water and pain medication."

Jason goes to pull back but I won't let him.

"Okay Sam. I'm here. I promise you're safe."

I feel the ache in my back and release my hold a little. I lean back and look at Jason's face.

"You haven't slept?"

"I had things to take care of."

"Is Milo okay?"

"Milo will be fine. You weren't kidding about being a good shot. I think you could teach the guards a thing or two."

"Jason, what did they tell the police?"

"The police?"

"The man from earlier. The one I killed."

Jason leans back, his hand finds his forehead.

"Sam. I can't tell you anything. I can't show you that part of my life. You already know too much."

"Jason. Please. Tell me what you can. You can trust me."

"Why were you running?"

Without thinking I cross my arms over my chest.

"Sam. I have to know. Was it because of Carly? Was it because I left you alone for so long?"

"Jason, no. No. It wasn't because you left."

"Then it was Carly?"

"Carly. Courtney. I just feel like I'm a burden."

"Sam, look at me."

My eyes slowly meet Jason's. The fury is gone. His eyes are a softer shade of blue in the dimly lit room.

"You have not been a burden. You've done nothing but save everyone's lives. Kristina, mine, Carly, Milo. We'd all be dead if you hadn't been here."

I bite my lip and consider what he is saying.

"But what about Courtney?"

"What about her?"

Shit. If I say too much now he will know how I feel. I can't handle the rejection from him tonight. I don't want to know that he may not feel anything for me.

"Sam, I don't know what Carly said to you. I heard some of it both times, but I can tell you now there is no Courtney anymore. We're divorced."

"Why?"

Jason looks at me and I don't think he will answer the question, which is why I am shocked to hear him speak again.

"She didn't like what I do. She couldn't handle it. I wouldn't change and she decided she didn't love me enough to accept this life."

"What? Weren't you always in the business?"

Jason looks like he wants to say more. Then he looks like I've lost my mind.

"Sam. I can't talk about that. Just know Courtney had her reasons and I have my reasons for being single."

"What? So you're going to be single forever?"

"Sam, please don't make me talk about it."

Maybe I didn't know as much about Jason as I thought I did. It was clear that he didn't want to discuss it. If he planned on remaining single then he hadn't thought of the possibility of us. And if there was no desire on his part I wouldn't be the one confessing any feelings for him.

I didn't ask him to elaborate; I just nodded my head to drop it.

Jason left the room. I breathed in the safety that was Jason's smell and fell back to sleep within minutes.

%%%

The next morning I woke up and smelled coffee. I felt a little sore moving around. I walked down the stairs and found Jason in the kitchen. He had been working out and had sweat stains on his shirt.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Rocky."

Jason looked at me in confusion.

"Rocky Balboa?"

"Oh yeah. I've heard Sonny talk about the Rocky movies."

"Have you never seen them?"

Jason looked at his coffee cup a little longer than necessary.

"Can't say that I have."

I wanted to ask more but Jason left the room before I could.

I had coffee and a bagel. I also grabbed some Trail Mix and noticed that some was missing. Maybe Jason did like some of the groceries I had after all.

I took my antibiotics and was going to try to refrain from the pain killers, but in the end I had to take one before noon. I fell asleep downstairs but woke up in my bed.

This happened for the next three days. When I would wake up it would be dark out and Jason wasn't there. There would be two guards at the door and I was thrilled one night to see Max there. I made my Ramen before climbing the stairs and falling asleep again.

On day four I woke up feeling better than I could remember. My back didn't burn and as long as my hands didn't reach above my head I didn't need the pain killers. I was sitting on the couch looking at Jason's magazine about guns when the door opened and Max stepped in. He was followed by Mercedes.

"Hey Sam. You have a visitor."

"Thanks Max. How's Milo?"

"He's good. You should be seeing him soon."

I smiled for the first time in days. It was good news and I was happy Milo was okay.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then."

Mercedes stood near me.

"Mercedes thanks again for all of your help. I really appreciate it."

Mercedes swatted her hand like it was nothing.

"I'm happy you're up and moving around. I wondered how you were feeling."

"I'm okay. The soreness seems to have gone away and as long as I'm not doing yoga I should be okay."

Mercedes laughed a little.

"I go running if you want to go sometime."

"Awesome! That would be great. How have you been?"

"Sam, that's why I came over. If anyone asks I came to check on you. But I need to tell you something."

I looked around the penthouse. I didn't think Jason was here but couldn't be sure.

"Oh Sam, Jason isn't here. He's with Sonny at the new house which is why I'm here now."

"What new house?"

"Well, that's part of it."

"Mercedes do you want some coffee? A Pop Tart?"

Mercedes laughed a little. She shook her head no and sat on the couch near me. We turned our bodies towards each other while I continued to drink coffee and play with my fuzzy socks.

"Sonny is leaving Carly." I almost choked on my coffee.

"What?"

"Yeah. It's gotten bad across the hall. Sonny had been building this house on a guarded estate for months now. Carly has been off her rocker lately. I would never tell anyone this, I would never betray their trust. I know what could happen. But I have to tell you because well, I overheard Carly and Courtney. Carly wants Courtney back with Jason and she is convinced that you're the reason it's not happening."

I set the coffee down on the table. Jason had said Courtney didn't agree with his life. Why did Carly think Courtney would agree with it now?

"Sam, I don't know if you know this or not but Courtney is dating Jasper Jax."

I must look clueless.

"He's like a billionaire and is building a hotel. There's a lot of bad blood there. He's best friends with Alexis Davis. I don't know who Alexis is to you, but Carly is convinced if Alexis finds out you are staying with Jason you won't be here much longer."

Oh. Okay. Now I was seeing where this is going.

"Mercedes, I'll never tell anyone that you told me this. But why is Sonny leaving Carly?"

"She accused him of cheating on her when I don't think he is. She tried to make him give up his parental rights to Kristina. Sonny has had enough. They're fighting constantly over the kids and Jason plays referee. And then I've heard your name in arguments with Jason. Carly doesn't like how close you two are or how he always sticks up for you."

"Jason sticks up for me?"

"Oh yeah. Carly and Jason rarely fight openly but he has been vocal about not approving of her words lately. "

"Shit."

"Yeah. It's been bad."

"Who are the kids going with? Sonny or Carly? Where will you go?"

"I'll go wherever they go. Look, I don't normally tell family secrets but I learned a long time ago that Jason has really good judgement. If he trusts you enough to defend you to his best friend, and if he came and asked me to help you that night then you must be important to him. You also seem really nice. I didn't want to go to Jason because that would be a complete betrayal of Carly and Sonny. But I thought you needed to know that life is about to get rocky."

"No. Please don't apologize. I thank you for this. I owe you one."

We awkwardly smile at each other.

"I should get going. Find me if you need anything."

Mercedes leaves and I wonder how to approach the subject without telling Jason who told me what was going on. I don't have to think about it too much longer. Jason comes through the door seconds later.

"Sam."

"Hey Jason."

It's been days since I've seen him. He looks tired. I immediately want to make everything better for him but I don't know how.

"I'm happy to see you're up. Feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I was going to order some food. Want to join me?"

"What are you ordering?"

"I was thinking maybe Chinese?"

Jason looks at the desk for a moment.

"Yeah. I think I have a menu in here somewhere."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is the longest yet. I tried to think like Jason, which was harder than I thought it would be. I tend to over analyze everything and so growing up I thought guys did too. I learned that sometimes they really don't think about stuff like we do. The early Jason didn't seem to think so much. It wasn't until the whole shooting/ Elizabeth/Jakegate era that he was questioning himself all the time.**

 **Anyways, here ya go. I hope I did okay with it!**

Chapter 10: Confessions

Jason's POV:

I heard the shouting from Sonny and Carly while exiting the elevator this morning. I had just come from a security walk through at Sonny's new estate and couldn't believe Carly and Sonny were at it _again._ I walked in intending to break it up but paused when I saw the glass on the floor.

"What happened?"

Carly rolled her eyes and went upstairs. Sonny stood there looking like he wanted to shoot something.

"I can't do this much longer. Now she thinks I built the house trying to make the boys choose me. She picked out the damn furniture. How was I to know she would decide to leave before we moved?"

"She doesn't want to leave. That's the problem."

Sonny walked around in a circle.

"I don't know what else to do. I've bought her cars, jewelry, built her a house away from the penthouse that she claimed I had shared with too many women..and now when the 'dream house' is near completion she says she wants to stay here and take some 'time to think.' What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means Carly is hurting. She wants someone to fix it and it can't be undone."

"I'm not going to even discuss her asking if I was claiming or keeping my child. I'll never be like Deke. I'll never make those mistakes. Alexis may hate it, Carly may hate it, everyone may hate it, but I won't regret trying to keep Kristina alive."

"You shouldn't."

"And now she knows about Sam."

"Sonny, don't bring Sam into this. This is you versus Carly. Carly is looking for someone to lash out at. You quit reacting and so now she is looking for other people's lives to ruin."

"How is she ruining Sam's life? And why didn't you tell me she was staying with you?"

"Look at how she reacted when Sam saved her life! That's why I didn't tell you. Because Carly would find out through you and I didn't want that to happen."

"So what's the story?"

"She saved my life. Her phone hadn't been recovered. She could be in danger. She saved Kristina's life. She was in no position to be by herself taking care of herself. Alexis couldn't be bothered to go see her in the hospital, or ask to see her. She deserved a little more than that."

"Carly thinks you're falling for her."

"Carly thinks you're in love with Alexis and that Courtney actually wants to be back in this life. She's delusional right now. I've tried to get a handle on her since it came out about you and Alexis. The situation is over my head now. I can't help her."

"You always help her."

"I always clean up her mess. That's what I do. Like this shit on the floor. Who broke the vase?"

"She threw it at my head. Got my workout in for the day."

"What are you still doing here then?"

"Just trying to see if there is any hope left. I don't think there is. I don't want to give up on her but she's making it harder to stay."

I nod. I don't tell him I'm almost done with Carly too. That he needs to fix this mess that he created. Instead I grab a broom and start sweeping up the glass.

"I'll see you later at the warehouse."

I don't say anything to him. I wave and continue to sweep.

Fucking two year olds. They act like two year olds. It's as dysfunctional as the Quatermaines think it is.

"Is he gone?"

I hear her coming down the stairs. I sweep up the last of the glass into the dustpan. Carly appears in front of me in high heels and a red dress.

"Where are you going?"

"Lunch with Courtney and Jax."

"So you're hanging out with Jax now?"

"You care about Jax being around Courtney now?"

"Courtney has nothing to do with this. Why are _you_ having lunch with Jax knowing it's going to piss Sonny off?"

"It's going to piss a lot of people off. But I don't see another way."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Say hi to _Sam_ for me."

"Carly…"

Before I can say more she is out the door. Bizarre. This immature behavior is stupid. I know I said I'd always be there for her, but she is creating her own problems right now. Sam hasn't done anything to her. I don't even think Sam has met Courtney. Up until last night Carly had Sam thinking I was still with Courtney. There's no telling what else she said that I didn't know about.

Mercedes and the boys come in with balloons and cotton candy.

"Cotton candy in the winter. Can you believe it?"

I laugh at Mercedes. Ever since she helped Sam that night she has opened up a little. She used to act like she was scared to breathe around me. Knowing someone else who had helped Sam made me like Mercedes a little more. She didn't speak about it but she seemed to view me differently after that night.

"Michael, why don't you go put the cotton candy up and wash your hands?"

Michael nods and walks out of the room. Mercedes starts to remove Morgan from the stroller.

"Where's Carly?"

"She said she was having lunch. Has she been hanging out with Courtney and Jax lately?"

Mercedes pauses mid sway.

"Why? Is she meeting them today?"

There's something about the way she paused. The way she looked at me just now. The way she didn't answer my question.

"Yeah. She said they were having lunch together. I just wondered if that was normal."

"Courtney's been by recently. Not sure about how many times she has been with Courtney with Jax present. He's never been to the penthouse."

There's something defensive about the way Mercedes responds. Like she knows something else.

I nod my head.

"Good to know."

Michael comes back in the room.

"Uncle Jason will you stay over a little while?"

"I can stay for a bit. Anything going on?"

Michael looks from side to side. "Not really."

He's a horrible liar and I hope he learns how to lie when he needs to; but never like his mom.

Mercedes places Morgan in his playpen and stands off to the side.

"Jason, how's Sam?"

"Who's Sam?"

Man, Michael is observant. I see Mercedes look like she is trying to think of a way to describe who Sam is. I decide to help her out.

"Sam is a friend."

"Oh. Okay."

Michael turns on the t.v. and I stand closer to Mercedes.

"She seems to be doing better. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. I was wondering if you would mind watching them for a minute while I go check on her? I know it's a lot to ask, but I just want to let her know she's not completely hated around here. "

I can tell Mercedes is being honest when she says she's concerned for Sam.

"No. No problem watching Michael. I wanted to see how he was doing with everything and what he had heard. So it'll give us time to talk."

"Thanks Jason."

"No problem."

I turn to walk away and I hear Mercedes choke back a sigh.

"What is it?"

Mercedes lowers her voice. "He knows a lot. He hears more than anyone thinks. If I can hear it, he can hear it."

She didn't want to tell me that bit of information because she knows it's almost a betrayal to Carly. It isn't when she's genuinely afraid for the situation. Mercedes would throw herself in harm's way for the boys. I know this.

I nod at her last comment before sitting down.

People used to think I didn't know much because I rarely share what I'm thinking. What they don't understand is that listening and not talking gives you an advantage. Either people think you are stupid and so they run their mouths or people tend to spill their guts hoping you'll open up and let them in. That the bit of information they share will make you trust them. It seems like everyone wants something. Or maybe that's just the people I know from Port Charles.

Everyone wants leverage. The Quatermaines wanted their son back. When they couldn't control me they tried to guilt me. Sonny wanted loyalty. He got it. He allowed me to be the anti-Jason Quatermaine and in turn he got the most loyal enforcer and friend. But Sonny is selfish too. He's a lot like Carly. I love them both because they love me as I am, but they also have conditions and wants. They want someone who is theirs. Someone who will put them first. Who will clean up all of their messes and deal with the things they can't. Robin _wanted_ to love me. She did for a time. Until I couldn't be who she wanted. I wouldn't walk away from this for her and so she left. Same with Courtney. She knew who I was. Even Elizabeth Webber knew who I was. They all knew, but they all wanted me to be someone else. They wanted me to leave a life I built that I had before I got involved with them. What was the point?

Emily and Michael had been the closest people I knew who didn't want or expect me to change some aspect of myself for them.

And then there was Sam.

Sam.

She's an anomaly. Had it not been for Emily's persuasion Nikolas would have never mentioned her. But he knew Emily would eventually tell me. Had he not had her cell phone number it would have been impossible to find her. Bernie had looked all day. Stan had searched. She was a ghost.

When she opened the door she wasn't at all what I expected. She threw me with her whole 'Juicy Fruit' comment. She was the opposite of the Cassadines. I could see now how it would be easy for her to get by on her looks. She had the kind of beauty you couldn't buy. Yeah, her body was hot. I'm not blind. But there's more there. I knew it when she sassed me about just walking through the door. I was bigger than her and she was going to call me on my shit. She carried a gun. She hid money in a tampon box. She was true grit. She wasn't changing for some man. She wasn't trying to be a bad girl. She had seen more than anyone else in this town.

She could work on motors. She was hard and tough and wouldn't get close to anyone, yet she lived the way she did to protect her brother. He wasn't even a blood relative. She ran from the cops only to turn herself in to protect him. She came to Port Charles to help a woman who gave her up. And we won't talk about the look in her eyes when she realized they didn't come looking for her to thank. Nikolas hadn't. Alexis hadn't. They sent Rick.

Fucking Rick. I saw the way he eyed her. He was no better than the pilot that I wanted to torture but didn't have time. She was with me on that plane. Which meant he gave her respect. No comments about flying with him or some shit.

I even saw the way Sonny eyed her. And it pissed me off. There was a small part of me that didn't want Carly to know about her staying with me because Carly had been out of line. There was also a part that knew Sonny was looking for an out with Carly and Sam would be collateral damage.

The whole reason she was in danger was me. She saved me. No other woman would have known what to do. She just reacted. Carly maybe would have known once upon a time; but Carly had become too self-involved to have instincts like that right now. Not like Sam.

Sam jumped in front of a sniper rifle saving my life. The bullet could have easily killed her. For that reason alone I knew I couldn't get too attached. For that reason alone I knew I was attached. It didn't matter who was behind the sniper rifle. They would pay.

Sam made me think. Like this inner monologue I'm having now. I don't have this. I check engines and guns and lift weights and crates. This. This is new. This is something Courtney wanted me to do. To think. But I couldn't.

Sam didn't ask where I was going or when I 'd be home. She didn't press for details about my job. She wasn't all up in my business. When I told her I didn't want to talk about something she didn't press until I snapped. She just stayed back. She didn't ask for anything or expect anything. And the little amount of money she spent on necessities was telling. She wasn't a gold digger. If she had been she would have exploited Alexis. I knew it. She knew it.

And she looked so sexy in my clothes. I came home and my bed smelled like her. Like cinnamon and vanilla lotion. I guessed she had stayed in my bed and rather than be pissed about it like I normally would be, it just made me want her there more.

She was funny. She was sexy. She was strong. And she was so fiercely independent. I wondered if anyone would ever get through her walls. I thought I was bad until I met her. She has a guard up that no one is getting past.

She's known too much hurt. Seen too much. I want to kill her foster dad. It's on. He may not know it, and I hope she never finds out but he is gone as soon as things calm down.

She had met the other Jason. She didn't ask about it, but I knew she knew it was me. Maybe she thought I had buried the memory. She didn't pry. She laid it all out for me. Cards on the table. And she had hinted at the one thing no one else had. Acceptance. She didn't think Jason Quatermaine won in a battle of the Jasons. I believed her when she said I was better than 'Juicy Fruit.'

She also left me. She saved Carly and Carly did something I haven't forgiven her for. Carly doesn't see that she has done anything wrong. It most likely isn't even about me. It's about Sonny. She's scared Sonny will want Sam. I don't think Sam would go for it. She isn't stupid enough to fall for it. Which makes me think she trusts me. I think that gets me more than anything.

She shot Carly's attacker. Who was the sniper. He was missing his trigger finger now. I had him in a warehouse outside of town until he would talk. He gave up that he worked for Alcazar. He mentioned Faith as well. Normally I'd go ahead and kill him, but because he tried to kill me he would suffer. Sam hadn't missed and had shot his arm in the elevator. It's how we found him. He had passed out from the blood loss.

I knew something was wrong when I couldn't get in touch with Milo that day. I had never shown anyone the hidden safe rooms of my penthouse. I couldn't stop with her. I couldn't resist. She was capable. She was brave. She'd know how to handle herself. That scared me more than it should. It also made me breathe easier.

Courtney had tried to be all big and bad. She was a stripper who thought she could fight anyone. But she wasn't Sam. No one had been Sam. Sam was walking sex to most men without even trying. But Sam would kill you if you touched her. I'm pretty sure she's killed before the night on the pier.

I'm pretty sure she's done things no one should. The piece of shit Cody hit her. And she wouldn't let her guard down because of it. I wasn't sure how I would kill Cody, but it was going to be slow. It was going to be as painful as I could make it. Meat hooks would be involved.

The night she saved Milo I needed to make it look like I wasn't going to do official business so I had taken the bike that day. There was so much I wanted to say to Sam, and I thought she wanted to say more to me in the laundry room but she didn't. Then I got called away.

I never thought I'd get the call that night that Milo had been shot. Sam had single handedly saved him. I had to kill the other guy without getting information from him. No one could know Sam had killed one of Alcazar's men. She would never be safe if they knew. So I handled it.

I saw her bags at the pier. I thought it was brilliant that she didn't use her own gun. No trace had been left. But her bags were there. She was taking a chance on leaving and I had to know why. I knew I'd chase her If she had left. I _had_ to make sure she was okay. It was necessary, like breathing.

I helped load the bodies for one car to dispose of while we took Milo to the building. Max and Milo had an apartment in our building. I was pissed. Sonny was there. He wanted to yell when he found out she was staying with me, but he knew better than to ask. She had saved me, she had saved his daughter, she saved Carly, and now she had saved Milo. There'd never be enough money or thanks to repay her. He knew it. I knew it. We all knew it.

I tried to pretend I was okay when no one could find her. But I wasn't. I was going out to look for her when I heard her. No one else heard her but it was like a damn sixth sense. I knew she was near before she yelled. When she collapsed I thought my heart would stop. When she finally woke up I promised myself I would let her know how cherished she was. Because when I thought she was gone I thought I would die. I thought I would rip someone in two. When I saw the wood in her back I felt like ripping myself in two.

She'd been so trusting. The doctor told her some bullshit about the wound opening up and she asked me for the truth. And I wanted to just hand her my heart then and there. She trusted me. I swore I wouldn't trust anyone after Courtney but she could be the exception. She seemed clueless though.

The entire time we were in the shower I concentrated on the severity of the situation so that I wouldn't kill the doctor for seeing her ass. She was the sexy that all the women I had known wished they were. And I knew she knew she was hot. But her body was perfection. I wanted her more than I had wanted anyone. She gripped my waist, my face so close to her ear, and I tried to think about the wound, the doctor in the room, the blood in her hair. I tried to think of anything other than me taking her in the shower.

It was wrong. She trusted me and my last thought as I walked the doctor out was that I wanted her against the shower wall. Leaning into it while I was behind her. I had to think of someone to help her. Because if I showed the doctor out and I walked up to see her in black lace again in the shower I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I knew I wouldn't. She deserved more than that.

Mercedes had come to me as I went through all the females we knew in the building. Carly and Sonny were arguing. I heard it and it was easy to sneak Mercedes in and out without them even noticing she was gone. They didn't notice anyone else when they were arguing this way.

When Sam came out of the bathroom wearing my shirt I felt guilty for feeling the desire I did. I had to concentrate on the smell of bleach from the bathroom. Merecedes left and Sam slept.

I watched her sleep. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever known and I was debating options of how to stay away from her when I saw her turn in her sleep. She was on her stomach and she almost rolled on her back. I was too distracted by her whimper to stop her from rolling over and I wanted to know who was terrorizing her dreams so I could kill the son of a bitch.

She was so soft. So trusting. I had to know why she ran. I couldn't handle her running again. Somehow she pulled it out of me that Courtney wanted me to stop working for Sonny. For once someone asked the question I had for a year now – "she knew what you did when she met you." Sam was just too good. She didn't press. She had wanted to ask questions. I saw the hint of disappointment when I revealed it was better that I was single. I didn't know how to trust anyone after the past year. I wanted to for Sam. I needed to figure out if it was just sexual attraction that had me wanting to hand over my life to her. I knew it was more, but it would buy me some time.

I looked at Michael and he was sleeping. Morgan was sleeping as well. No matter how much I wanted to wash my hands of Carly and Sonny and their drama, I'd never be able to. I loved their kids too much. I needed to get out before Carly came back. It was late. Dinner time. I saw Mercedes come back, and she looked worried. Which made me want to go home to see Sam.

Home and Sam. Sam in my home. Cinnamon and vanilla with those shining eyes. I wanted the pain to go away. I wanted her to believe in love. I wanted her to have something good. Something pure. I just needed to know if she would be like the others and try to change me. As hard as it is for me to admit, I don't know if I can handle disappointment again. Especially not from her.

%%

I hadn't seen Sam when she was awake in days. I was constantly helping with Sonny's house, covering our tracks with the police and the missing bodies, Sonny vs. Carly round 898. I was running from my emotions. I wanted to do anything to keep my mind off of her. But she was never far from me.

Walking in tonight I see Sam sitting on the couch. She looks a little nervous. She's still wearing my shirt. It's the sexiest thing I've seen. The fact that she wants to wear my shirts makes me think that maybe she feels it too.

She stares for a while. I take her in as well.

"I'm happy to see you're up. Feeling okay?"

See – that sounds like something I'd normally say.

She asks me if I want food. She's ordering in. I can't say no. Even when she tells me it's Chinese.

I fucking hate Chinese food.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I may need to edit this chapter tomorrow. It's pretty late and my dog chewed the letter 'e' off of my keyboard.**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews!**

Chapter 11: Closer

Sam POV:

"Jason, thanks for having dinner with me."

All night Jason has been a little off. His face tells the story of a man who is overworked and tired. I hope I'm not adding to the stress but I know I am.

Jason brings sodas and a few beers to the coffee table. I slide off the couch and start unpacking the food. Surprisingly Jason joins me on the floor.

"Oh you want to play on the floor with me?"

I laugh a little as I say it but Jason hesitates before he smiles.

"Sorry I don't have a table in here."

"Are you kidding? I like it. It's you."

"It's me?"

"Yeah. You're not really hosting any dinner parties, but pool is probably how you relieve some stress."

"Maybe. Do you play?"

I laugh.

"Is that a yes?"

"I'm okay."

Jason opens a beer for me and places it on a coaster on the table.

"How good?"

"I guess you'll have to play me and find out."

Jason laughs a little again. I hold up the forks and chop sticks enclosed with our food.

"Which ones?"

"Ah. If you want me to actually eat it needs to be the fork."

I laugh at his joke.

"Whatever wasn't on the menu… so I hope I did okay."

"I'm sure it'll be fine as long as it isn't anything too out there."

"What do you usually get?"

"I normally just pass on Chinese."

"Jason! Why didn't you say something? I could have gone for a pizza."

"You wanted Chinese. I'll manage."

It hits me that Jason isn't as hungry as I am. Maybe he wants to spend time with me as well. The notion leaves goosebumps on my arms.

"You cold?"

"No. Not at all."

Jason continues to stare so I have to change the subject.

"Okay. I thought you were kind of a plain guy."

"I'm plain?"

"Ha. I wish. No, I thought you'd like the basics. So I ordered you Sweet and Sour Chicken, sauce on the side, and some Pork Fried Rice. Did I do okay?"

"I think so. It actually looks okay."

Jason examines the food before him.

"What did you get?"

"Lo Mein. Dumplings. Rice. Egg Rolls. Oh and yay! Two fortune cookies."

Jason smiles as I pull two fortune cookies out of the bag.

"The rule is you have to save those for last."

"You're excited about food, huh?"

"I feel like I haven't eaten in days. Thanks for dinner."

"You ordered."

"Yeah, but you pay for everything."

"Sam, it's no big deal. You saved my life, remember?"

"Is that always going to be the reason you pay for things?"

I say it jokingly, but Jason's face has tensed up.

"I pay for things because I want to. Obviously this dinner makes you happy. So I'm glad to do it."

"I think I'm just happy you're hanging out with me. I kind of missed you the last few days."

Shit. Did I say that out loud?

"Good to know."

I watch as Jason eats the chicken. I run and go grab a spoon out of the kitchen. When I come back I know Jason is curious.

"It's easier to eat the rice with this."

I smile as I hand him the spoon.

"So how'd I do?"

"Not bad. Definitely not replacing hamburgers anytime soon."

I laugh at Jason's joke.

"You do joke!"

Jason smiles and looks down.

"Don't worry. I'm good with secrets."

"Nice to know."

"Want to try some of mine?"

"Maybe next time."

We sit and eat without saying much. It feels nice just to be close to him.

"Do you have big plans tonight?"

"Sam, I can't talk about what I do."

It takes me a moment to process what he just said.

"Oh. I didn't mean like that. I was just making conversation. Since we're on that topic though…"

Jason puts down his food and grabs his beer.

"I kind of hate you paying for everything. I live here for free. You clothe me. You feed me. I don't really contribute anything."

"Sam…it doesn't.."

"It matters to me. Can you please give me something to do if the time arises? You have a maid. I don't cook. I can fix an engine. I know motors. I can crack a safe. I'm good back up should you ever need it."

"Sam. You can't be in this world with me."

"Jason, I think I'm already in this world a little."

"You've seen too much already."

"Not really. I chose to help when I could."

"Most people don't think like that. "

"What? You mean most women? I'm not most women."

"I know that."

I raise an eyebrow and Jason smiles a little.

"You know my past. Or some of it. Your world is just a more successful and organized version of it. I'm just saying if you need me I'm here."

"Is this about money? Do you want me to set up a credit card and stuff for you?"

"What? What the hell? I don't want your money. This isn't about money for me. This is about that look on your face that says you're overworked and stressed out. And I want to help you the same way you've helped me. "

"Sam, I didn't mean it like that."

"You know what. I'm not hungry anymore."

I know it's a bratty move. I know it is. I just can't stand that I put myself out there and he automatically thought I was after his money. Maybe I shouldn't have trusted him.

I climb the stairs until I get to the guest room. I've already called Danny tonight. I finished the book I was reading earlier. I guess I'll pick up the remote and find something stupid to watch on t.v. What a waste of a night. I knew better than to get involved or trust him. But he's Jason. He's always helped. He hasn't asked for anything from me. I was just trying to say I wanted to be less of a burden and more of a helper.

The knock on the door startles me.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

Jason cracks the door a little.

"Want to go for a ride on the bike?"

I think about apologizing. I think about telling him why I said all of that. Then I remember this is Jason and if he is offering to share this with me and I should take it before he talks himself out of it. I jump off the bed and open the door. I grab my boots when I'm downstairs. Jason is looking in the closet for something. I see a black hoodie just past his eye line.

"Is this haunted by girlfriends and wives past?"

Jason shakes his head.

"That one's pretty new."

I grab it and slip it over my head. It's big and almost meets my knees just like his shirt does.

Jason stares momentarily and I wonder if I am overstepping bounds. When I see his lips turn in a half smile, I decide not to give a damn.

Jason closes the door and locks up while I go to the elevator.

"Am I driving?"

Jason's eyebrows shoot up. I can't help but laugh.

%%

There's a million things I shouldn't love about riding with Jason on his motorcycle. I had just given myself a scolding for investing in Jason but the moment I wrapped my arms around his waist I forgot the reasons why. I keep reminding myself that nothing in my life ever goes the way I want it to. I should not expect this situation to end any differently.

I had no idea where we were going. Jason was going fast on the open road with hardly any traffic. I wondered if every woman before me felt the way I felt around Jason. Yes he was great looking but there was more to him than that. He was scary if you didn't know him and knowing him welded power. Still, I didn't know all of him and it made me jealous that Carly or Courtney did. How anyone couldn't accept him as he is now is beyond me.

My arms barely fit around his stomach, and once again I was reminded how hard his abs and chest are. The feeling of my head near his back was new. It allowed me to examine how firm and broad his shoulders really are. I wondered if his back was heavier because the weight of everyone else's problems rested on them. I know my problems are included and I long to take some of the burden away.

There's something sensual about riding on a motorcycle. No matter how many times you do it, the feeling of a strong and vibrating seat separating you from the pavement is both exhilarating and scary as hell. Jason's driving is a lot like he is; in your face, hard and fast with no apologies.

I see a large tree ahead and a small road near it. You would miss the road if you were riding in a car, but in my teens I learned how to look for hidden pathways. Jason slows and takes the road I've been eyeing. The bike slowly comes to a halt after we pass a set of tree branches that surely would have scratched any other vehicle

My boobs slide against his back as I rise up to dismount. I think I hear a silent curse; but that could be wishful thinking. I shake my hair out of the helmet and watch Jason as he stares at me.

He's still straddling the bike, and as long as I live I know I will never see another motorcycle without thinking of him as he is now.

Jason cuts the engine off and the light is gone. I step back giving Jason time to get off the bike and I now know the experience is a "happy" trigger for him. I turn to look ahead knowing that my mind shouldn't go there. That me seeing that bulge will trigger happy thoughts of my own, and I don't want to screw this up. Not with him.

"It's beautiful."

"I like it. I come here when I need to think or escape the world."

The land is clear with trees around the perimeter.

"Does anyone know about it?"

"Besides you? Nope."

The fact that Jason said it means it's true. The idea that I know something no one else knows gives me a rush. I turn, smiling like an idiot. I can see the outline of Jason and I know he's what every soccer mom in America buys Firefighter calendars for. He's solid like stone. Carved muscle with blue eyes.

"What?"

Shit. I was ogling in the dark.

Jason steps closer.

"Are you cold?"

"Not really."

That's a lie. It's chilly and the hoodie didn't really help the early winter night.

I look up and see the stars then. I now know why he comes here. It's gorgeous. Thousands of them decorate the sky.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

I look back to see Jason not staring at the stars but at me. I can't read him now, in the dark. I normally can tell a lot about Jason through his eye color. Jason takes his jacket off and places it around me, pulling me closer to him. The heat from his jacket engulfs me and I smell the familiar soap I've come to love.

We say nothing as Jason grips the front of his jacket and pulls me closer. Standing so near to him in the dark of night is both intimidating and exciting at the same time.

"Are you cold without your jacket?"

Jason shakes his head no. He says nothing. I force myself to shut up by biting my lip. The moment I do I hear an intake as Jason stops breathing. I want to ask what he's thinking, what this means, does he have the same feelings for me; but I know better than to ruin this moment with incessant talking.

Jason pulls me a little closer to him and I can see the outline of his eyelashes above me. He's looking at me and I know if there was light I would see the intense gaze and the color of deep blue. I want to speak but I don't. Instead I watch as his hand comes to my face and his thumb moves across my jaw and cheek bones. I don't say a word, but I try to convey want and not worry with my own eyes.

Jason's lips part and his tongue briefly pokes out as he wets his lips. I can't remember a time I found the movement sexy with the common man, but Jason is not common. His other arm wraps around my waist until he pulls me a little closer while our eyes never leave one another.

One minute I'm wondering when it will happen, and the next his lips are on mine. They feel like they're made for me. That electric volt is now mixed with shock waves and tingles, and I plan on making this as memorable for him as he is for me. My hands find his chest and I grip the fabric of his shirt as I lean in and open my mouth for him to explore. Gentle kisses mixed with tongue happen suddenly and Jason pulls me flush to him.

He's hard and damn, it feels as good as I could have imagined. Both hands bring my face to his and we are continually kissing, pulling apart at certain times for air before missing the others tongue. My hands slide down his abs and clasp around his waist as his arm holds me as close to him as possible. His other hand pulls me closer by the back of my neck. If he wasn't so strong I'm sure I would have collapsed by now. He's just that good.

Slowly Jason lowers both arms around my waist and I pull his face close to mine. Both of my hands feel the short hairs on the back of his neck before feeling along the perfectly sculpted face. He's hard everywhere except his tongue. The fact that he's kissing me has me turned on like never before.

I feel his pocket vibrate and I know the moment Jason realizes our position. He kisses my jaw before reaching in his pocket.

I hear the silent "fuck" before I hear "What?" in my ear.

I don't hear who is on the other end. I can't tell what they're saying. Jason has one arm still protectively around me and I my hands are still roaming his sides. I hear Jason snap the phone shut.

Jason's face is near my shoulder and I feel the heat coming off of him. He wants me. We both know it now. I'm not sure in what capacity he wants me, but if his lovemaking is anything like his kissing, I know I will be addicted to it as well.

"We have to get back."

I look up then and see his eyes staring back into my own. I can't find the words right now so I nod and go to step back.

Jason's arm slowly eases. I remove his jacket and hold it out for him to take. He still has an intense look on his face. As he takes his jacket and puts it on I look up at the stars and silently make a wish. I open my eyes to see Jason watching me again. I smile shyly knowing he just caught me. Jason surprises me when he takes my hand and leads me back to the motorcycle.

He hands me my helmet and after I place it on my head his hands clasp the chin strap for me. Even though it's dark I see the smirk on his face.

Jason hops on the bike and turns it on. There's light again as I swing my leg over and slip behind him. My hands grip a little harder, a little tighter than on the way here and I know he feels it too.

%%

We arrive back at the penthouse garage in record time. I'm not sure if what happened in the woods would be brought back to the city, and I am a little shocked when Jason grabs my hand when my helmet is off. He leads me to the elevator and after he pushes the button I notice he stands closer to me now. I grin up at him and I find that he is grinning right back.

"It's killing you to not talk."

"A little. Pretty speechless right now."

Jason lets out a laugh. It's tiny, but I haven't heard it before and I mentally fist pump myself for being the reason it happened.

"I won't forget it."

I'm not sure if he means the kiss or the notion that his kissing rendered me speechless, but as I look at those smiling blue eyes I smile back. I could care less how he takes it. I know I won't forget the kiss and I've wished that he wouldn't either.

I'm bathing in the glow of something more when we exit the elevator. I feel happiness for the first time in years.

Happiness turns to shock as I see her figure waiting by Jason's door.

"Sam. I didn't want to believe that you were still in town, staying here of all places."

I still can't find the words, but for different reasons than earlier. Jason reads my mind and finds them for me.

"Alexis, what the hell do you want?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: No Sleep

"Jason, this doesn't involve you. You've done enough here, don't you think? I'm here to talk some sense into my daughter"

I feel Jason seething behind me. I know he is about to lose it. I know I am.

"Why now?"

I ask the question and Alexis has to think. She looks around the hallway. Jason's door to the penthouse leads to security.

"What?

"Why now?"

"Can't we go in and speak with one another or perhaps you can come home with me and we can send for your things tomorrow?"

I hear the sharp intake of breath from Jason. I also can hear his hands in his pocket, playing with his keys. I have to be strong now.

"No. You don't get to come inside. I don't even know why you're here. You didn't care about me enough to check on me after I donated what you needed for your baby. So why now?"

"Sam we have a lot to discuss. I don't want to do this now. Not here. Not in front of Sonny's hitman. That's what he does you know. You live with a killer."

I feel Jason about to lunge for her. I step forward a bit.

"Don't even go there. You just had a baby by Sonny. I've been wondering why you can keep her. I'm guessing the age difference comes into play."

"Sam. We've gone over this. I did what I had to do. I had no choice with you. If you are in trouble now I can help. You don't have to live here. I can guarantee you'll get hurt."

"Alexis. Shove it!"

"What?"

"You heard me. You're so sanctimonious and hypocritical. Go back home to your sick freak Rick and the baby I helped save, and you think about how many times you tried to contact me over the years. How many times you checked on me after the surgery. You think about it, and then you forget you know me. Other than the handful of people who know what I did for your _family_ , no one will associate the two of us. Just let it be."

"You can't seriously want to live with him? You can't want to stay with a mobster. You know you had money in an account. I don't know what you did with all that money but.."

I was about to hit her. I stepped closer to her, pointing my finger in her face.

"Stop! Just stop now. You slept with a mobster- AGAIN, and tried to cover it up – AGAIN, only you needed help that I gave. Not to you. Not for you. But for an innocent child. That money was drained and can't be traced just in case you ever wanted to control me. So don't. Don't sit there and pretend you did anything for me, or that you have the upper hand. You and I both know I can blow your world apart if I chose to. So just don't. Leave."

"Sam. How…when…what?"

"Oh. There's the concern I was waiting on. The act you were feeding me about Jason and where I was living was a fucking act. You want to get a real reaction? Keep on. I know who my father is. I can blow your world apart. Wide open. So don't approach me again. You should be thanking Jason for finding me so that I could save _your_ daughter."

Alexis looks at me and walks to the elevator. When I hear the doors close I see Jason's face. His eyes are cold. He's trying to hide it. I know he is.

I walk past him. I feel his eyes on me. I walk past Max and I bang on the door across the hall. By the third knock Carly answers the door.

"Hey _Sammmm!_ How's your night going?"

Carly's smug face is about to get punched.

I look past her to see an empty room.

"I'll say this ONE time. If you know what's good for you then listen up. You can hate me, you can lie to me, lie about me, you and I can get in a fist fight if you'd like. The next time you bring Alexis into it, I will fight you. I will win. Do not think just because you control everyone you can control me. I don't know who Robin is. I haven't officially met Courtney, but know this – I'm not them. What you did tonight, that's all you. It didn't work. So you can sleep, or not. I don't care but know this. I know you did that. It has your skank planning all over it. It was something I would have pulled in third grade. Don't play a player."

I didn't wait to hear what she had to say. I walked back towards Jason, who had a murderous look on his face. I wasn't sure if he would kick me out or not but I walked straight to his front door. I heard Carly slam hers before I looked at the floor waiting for Jason to unlock the door. Jason was there in an instant, his hands shook as he unlocked the key to paradise.

He opened the door and stepped back. I walked through and realized I didn't know what to do. I walked past the pool table and opened the door that let the fresh night air in. Why did tonight have to be ruined? Silent tears flowed. I wiped them away and wrapped my arms around my chest, wanting the pain to go away.

A strong hand came to my upper arm. I turned to look at Jason. His eyes weren't stone any more. They were the rich blue that I loved so much.

Without saying a word he pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in the scent that is all Jason. His arms wrapped around me and his chin rested on my head. I'm not sure how many minutes I breathed in his shirt and felt his hard body near mine, but I knew there would never be enough time.

Jason rubbed a hand up and down my back and I found myself leaning into him further. His phone vibrating didn't go unnoticed.

"Jason, you have to answer it."

"I don't have to do anything right now."

I looked up into his eyes. His thumb wiped away a stray tear that had settled near my eye.

"You want to talk about it?"

I didn't know if I wanted to or not. I decided to ask the one question I needed an answer to.

"Are you mad at me for threatening Carly?"

Jason actually smiled a little before looking down at me.

"How'd you know it was her?"

"Honestly if I tell you I need you to promise you'll never repeat it and you won't kill her."

Jason looked at me then. He stood still.

"I'm only telling you this because I've lied to just about everyone I've ever known except for you. I don't want to start now."

Jason nodded his head.

"Good to know."

For the first time since the elevator ride up, I wanted to smile.

"Mercedes overheard Carly and Courtney. Apparently Carly wanted some guy named Jax to tell Alexis I was living here so I would go away."

Jason tilted his head to the side. "Now it all makes sense."

"I kind of thought you'd figure it out."

"Oh I knew something was coming. I was just surprised at your reaction."

"She had it coming."

"Yeah, she did. You weren't wrong. Just normally I'm used to people leaving when they're confronted with truths and choices."

"Jason. I have to say this."

Jason looks nervous for the first time since I've known him.

"I'm not stupid. I figured out within minutes who you were and what you did. I didn't know the extent but I knew. I know there's a life story about you I may never know. I don't care. I'm not them. I'll never betray you or use you like the people here seem to do. I can handle this life. You're worth it to me. Please don't give me a reason to doubt you now."

I don't have time to wonder what he is thinking. Jason places his hands on my hips and walks us both back into the wall. I see Jason's arms stretch beside my head, as if he is trapping me between himself and the wall. His eyes are a darker blue now, and I feel his lips on mine instantly.

I pull on his shirt and feel him press against me. My mouth opens wider and I feel his tongue battling mine for dominance. Strong hands grip my ass and I feel how hard he is through our clothes. My hands find his neck and pull his face towards me.

Jason's hands are kneading my ass, forcing me to feel the bulge, not knowing how wet he is making me. I moan into his mouth before wrapping my legs around his waist. I feel him moan in my mouth, and I know he likes it.

Jason holds me up, and I can't resist the urge to grind on him a little bit.

"Sam. God. Sam."

I pull on his hair a little before biting on his ear while grinding my hips on him. Jason slams me into the wall until my back is being supported. I'm attacking his neck now.

"Sam. Please."

I stop what I'm doing and look into his eyes. I don't think anyone else could ever be him. No one could compare.

There's a loud banging noise coming from the door and I hear Max yelling Jason's name.

"Fuck."

I laugh a little. I kiss him once more quickly before sliding down and letting my feet touch the floor. Jason leans back a little.

Jason yells through the door, "What is it?"

"Boss we have an issue."

Jason looks at me and grabs his leather jacket. He quickly kisses my lips before grabbing the back of my neck and kissing me harder.

I know he hates to leave. He breathes out quickly and I can't help but notice he's still hard.

I giggle and he turns back to me. He smiles quickly.

"Later," he promises.

"Be safe."

Jason nods and walks out the door. I lock the door behind him and go to the kitchen to see where the dinner from earlier went.

%%%

At around one a.m. I take a shower in Jason's bathroom. I move my cell phone charger to his room before falling asleep in Jason's bed. I can't help it, it smells like him.

%%

I'm being shaken by strong hands. I look up and see Jason staring down.

"Sam, get up. We have to leave."

"What's going on?"

"Sam do you trust me?"

Even when I'm practically still asleep I know the answer to that one.

"Of course."

"Sam, we have to move you to the safe house. Come on."

I grab jeans from my bedroom and put on a bra. Jason comes in as I'm pulling the shirt back down my back.

"Sam, we have to leave."

I grab my purse and follow him down the stairs. When I have my shoes on Jason pulls me toward the laundry room. If we're taking the secret passageway out of his apartment then this may be worse than I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Safe Houses

Sam POV:

I followed Jason down the stairs wondering what was going on. He stopped at the bottom stair and made eye contact. He pointed down and we both squatted as we slid along the wall. Jason's gun was in his hand pointed towards the floor. I watched as he leaned up a little to look out the window pane of the door. He squatted back down and his blue eyes found mine.

"There's going to be a Tahoe that drives up. I'm going to get in the front and I need you to lay on the seat or the floorboard in the back. We have to be quick when it gets here."

There are so many questions in my mind. What happened? Who are we running from? I know this is part of the life that all the other women couldn't handle. I wouldn't be that scared girl. I couldn't.

I nodded my head in understanding. Jason looked as though he wanted to say more, but I knew we didn't have the time.

"I got it Jason. I'll lay flat in the back. Run low to the car."

Jason shook his head as though he couldn't believe there were no other questions.

We heard a low engine and Jason looked through the glass again. Without saying a word he opened the door and I followed. We both ran low and I did as I had agreed. There didn't seem to be any issues as we opened our doors. I chose to lay on the seat face down.

"Is Milo already in position?"

"Yes Boss."

Max is driving. That made me feel a tad better.

No one said anything but I could hear Jason loading several magazines. I think I counted seven total.

"Sam?"

His voice broke my count. I turned my face his way without moving my body.

"Yeah?"

"Did you bring your bag with you?"

I felt blindly below until I found the bag on the ground. I picked it up and held my hand out. Jason's fingers brushed against mine as he grabbed the purse from me. I felt the electricity, the comfort. I longed to grab onto his hand and not let it go.

I heard Jason rummaging through the bag until he found my phone. I could tell by the light going out he had turned it off. If my ears weren't deceiving me he was removing the battery. It sounded as though Jason put the phone in a bag and zipped it up. I then heard him rummaging through a bag again. I also heard him say "holy shit"' under his breath. More noises and then objects clattering together. Jason put the bag back on the floor near me. My cheek was still pressed to the leather seat and I tried to look his way without moving too much. I could see Jason's outline but couldn't actually see anything specific about him. I felt his hand grab mine for a quick moment. He squeezed my palm before taking his thumb and rubbing it along the back of my hand. I'm not sure where it came from and I could care less. I'd die for this man if I had to. He was worth it.

%%

The car came to a stop in the early daylight. The dark windows on the SUV didn't allow much light in, but I could tell through the windshield that morning was upon us. I didn't know where we were but I was willing to bet it was a hidden road or driveway. The car had been assaulted by something overhead that had scared me earlier.

"Sam, wait here until I come get you. I just need to make sure everything is okay."

I still hadn't moved from my earlier position. I wasn't sure what to do.

"If you hear anything, there's an extra gun in your bag."

I didn't move yet.

"Got it. If you aren't back in six hundred seconds I'm sitting up."

I heard Jason almost laugh.

"If I'm not back by six hundred seconds drive away. But I'll be back. Sit tight."

I heard Max and Jason exit the car. I was able to see a glimpse of Max as he was leaving the vehicle. He was all business. Whatever we were doing was serious.

Around the three hundred second mark I heard footsteps coming towards the car. The leaves were rustling more heavily now. I felt the floorboard until I found my bag and grabbed the gun sitting near the top.

I had the Glock in my hand when the door opened. My right hand held the gun as I quickly sat up ready to defend myself.

"It's just me. "

It was Jason. He looked at me with those blue eyes and I put the gun in the back waistband of my pants. I looked up to Jason. He was still staring and I noticed his tongue dart out over his bottom lip. Now was not the time for me to jump him, but I wanted him badly.

"We're good."

Jason grabbed my bag and I slid out of the backseat. The car door was still open and it felt amazing to not be in the same position I had been in most of the night.

We were in the mountains. Near the top of one I would guess. It was colder here, but the air was fresh. It took my lungs a moment to adapt.

Jason waited for me to walk around before he shut the car door. I didn't see a cabin. In fact we weren't in a driveway at all. We were in the woods. That must be why I heard the scratching on the roof of the Tahoe. It was tree branches scraping the paint.

Jason led me through the trees and I saw Milo approaching with a bag full of leaves. Two other guards were behind him carrying big branches. It took me a while to understand, but they were covering our footprints with leaves; the branches would cover the car.

About a half a mile later I spotted a hunting lodge in the distance. It was small and had a chimney that I'm guessing we wouldn't be using.

We arrived at the porch and another one of the guards opened the door for us. Jason and I walked into the cabin. It was just us.

"Do they need help?"

"They're fine."

I looked around. There was a couch, a chair, a coffee table. There was a portable heater near one of the electrical outlets and a microwave near the stove. There was a small table with a few chairs around it and a portable shelving unit that held cases of water, some canned soup, protein bars, chips and Pop Tarts. I also thought I spied some canned sodas hidden within the water stash.

There was one queen bed in another room with a bathroom beside it. It was as minimal as could be and I knew we may be here for a while.

Jason walked past me in the bedroom and leaned down. He opened one of the panels on the wall and pulled out three shotguns. He placed one under the bed. I thought I understood what he was doing, so I grabbed one and walked to the small bathroom and put one in between the toilet and shower. When I turned around Jason stood in the small doorway holding the third.

"You weren't kidding about any of it, huh?"

I saw the smile on his face. I didn't know the reason we were here and I didn't want to have to pull it out of him. I walked closer to him. Jason's eyes found mine instantly.

We didn't say anything but I couldn't deny the need to know. I also couldn't deny the sexual tension in the room. It was palpable.

I looked up at him, giving him my sexiest pout I knew.

"You don't have to do that with me. I fucking want you already."

A grin found my lips before he pulled me close to him with one arm. The other still held the third shotgun.

Our eyes met and I saw the deep blue return. I felt his hand lower to my ass, pulling me closer to him. He was hard. When I saw his tongue peek out over his lower lip, I reached up and pulled his face to mine.

I attacked his lips before feeling his mouth open, tongues meeting for the first time since the wall last night.

It was too quick for my liking, but Jason backed his head away and moved his free hand to my bangs that weren't in a ponytail. He swept them out of my face. His strong hands coaxing my hair made me feel like I wasn't just some game to him.

We heard footsteps on the porch, and Jason backed away. My breathing had almost returned to normal by the time he and Max were discussing strategies in the next room. I peeked around the corner.

"We'll put Milo on lookout and I can be at the door."

Jason shook his head no.

"Let Cobra and Jay be on lookout taking shifts and you and Milo rotate shifts here. I want you two close to Sam. "

"You got it. I'll go let everyone know."

I noticed the walkie talkies then. The bullet proof vests in the corner.

Max left the cabin and I could hear him speaking with Milo. Jason handed me a vest.

"Ever worn one?"

"Can't say that I have."

"You're about to."

"Are you?"

"Sam, I'll be fine."

"So will I."

"Sam, this isn't up for discussion."

"Do the rest of the guys have one on?"

"Yes.."

"Then you wear one too."

"Sam."

Jason has the hard look in his eyes. I know I may not win. I walk closer to him knowing that if we can hear Milo and Max then Milo could hear us as well. I lower my voice as I approach.

"Please do it so I won't worry."

Jason looks up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Does it really mean that much to you?"

"Yes."

Jason looks like he may concede. Like I am getting somewhere.

"Can you please help me put mine on?"

I think I hear a growl. Jason looks around the room before picking me up with one arm and carrying the vest in his other. I almost squeal like a kid but decide against it.

Jason puts me down when we're in the same bathroom we left moments earlier.

"I'll wait out here. If you slip your arms through the holes I can help make sure it's on right."

Jason pauses mid sentence before going to the bedroom again. He looks through my purse and I walk behind him to see what he's doing. Jason pulls out a tank top I had placed in there earlier when I packed. I also realized he must have noticed my underwear stash in there as well.

"Hope you don't mind I saw this earlier. You're an expert at leaving in a rush, huh?"

"A little."

I then think about my former childhood. I also think about how I ran from Jason's penthouse. I wonder if he still doubts me. I walk towards him and lower my voice again.

"I thought I was helping you by leaving, I didn't want to be a burden. I didn't want you losing relationships because of me. I won't do it again."

Jason nods. He places his hand behind my neck and pulls his head down to mine. Instead of a kiss on the lips he kisses my forehead.

"I trust you. I'm choosing to let you in and if that means to you what it means to me, you won't doubt me."

I looked up into his eyes.

"I do trust you. With my life. I need you to trust me too."

Jason nods. The right side of his mouth curves in a smile. He doesn't say anything else, he just extends his arm that holds the tank top.

"Put this on before the vest and it won't rub your skin as much."

I don't grab the tank top from him. I take my shirt off instead.

I watch as Jason stares at my body. I'll admit I make sure I breathe in and out with a little more force so that the black lace will be accentuated. I see Jason's tongue again, and I take the tank top out of his hand before putting it on.

I find his eyes and realize they haven't left me. He turns to grab the vest and I walk towards him, placing my hands on the sides of his waist. Jason looks down at me before I take the edge of his tshirt in my hands and push it up his body, revealing his undershirt underneath. Jason takes off his tshirt as I hold his undershirt down. It's then that I notice the hard-on he has.

"Did I do that?"

"Sam. Don't even start right now."

I can't help but grin at him.

He holds the vest out for me and I put my arms through the holes. Jason then turns me around so he is behind me.

"I need you to pay attention to how I do this in case you have to in the future."

I nod my head but all I can feel are his hands behind me.

Jason pulls the vest up as high as he can leaving my stomach partially exposed. I go to pull it back down and Jason stops me.

"No. We're trying to make sure vital organs are covered. Heart and lungs have to be completely covered."

Jason pulls Velcro tight around my waist.

"Is this too tight?"

"No. I think it's okay."

Jason then takes a strap from behind and places it over my shoulder. I hear his intake of breath and I know he is now staring at the tops of my breasts. He pushes the velcro strap down.

"Lift this arm."

I do so and Jason watches the side of the vest he just strapped in.

"Good. You feel like you can move in it?"

"Yeah."

Jason doesn't say anything else before adjusting the other strap.

When he's satisfied he grabs the shirt I was wearing and places it over my head and pulls it down.

He doesn't say anything else before he places his vest on. I watch the process again.

"Do you need my help?"

"Nah, I got it."

I don't say anything else, I just watch the show.

It's funny how Jason says important things to me but there are long spans of silence between us. It was unnerving when I first met him. Now I just understand that's how he is.

"Sonny shot Lorenzo Alcazar."

My eyes stop watching his body and stare at his face.

"Carly was in bed with him when it happened."

"Carly was in bed with Sonny when it happened?"

"No. Carly was in Alcazar's bed. Sonny found them there. I think she wanted him to know about it, but I don't know if she realized he would take it that far."

I look at Jason then. I can't read him.

"Is Sonny running too?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't want to find out."

I must look a little confused. I try to process it.

"Sam."

I look at Jason as he rubs his hands all over his face.

"Jason. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not them. You have to know that by now."

Jason looks at me a good minute before he finally nods.

"Sam, Alcazar was behind the shooting in the garage. He's the one who tried to have me killed."

My blood boiled then.

"Do you think Carly knows that?"

Jason stares into my eyes again. I see him swallow hard before answering.

"I'm pretty sure she knew."

My mind swims with thoughts, my emotions are all over the place. How could she do this to Jason?

I wasn't prepared to hear that confession.

Looking at Jason I don't think he was prepared to ever admit it aloud.

Maybe the safe house was the best idea after all. Safer for Carly as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry I have been MIA. My laptop keyboard was difficult to navigate without the 'e' key. Luckily my dog didn't eat the key and I now have a new keyboard. I will try to update more this week since I finally have it back! Thanks for all the reviews and new follows! (I also started this chapter with the review question that was posed about Carly wanting Jason dead. Hope this clarifies the issue)**

Chapter 14: Truths

Sam POV

"You think Carly wants you dead?"

Jason looks at me as though I may have lost my mind.

"No. No. It's not like that. Carly has this need to be everyone's hero. I caught something she said about you saving me; I know how her mind works, she wants to be just as valuable as you are or more. She may not have been in the garage when the shooting happened, but she wants to be the one to solve the case. To her it's a challenge."

I couldn't believe Jason opened up to me. This was still confusing though.

"So she slept with Alcazar? Knowing Sonny wouldn't forgive her? Knowing he tried to kill you?"

"Sam, I can't rationalize or justify Carly to anyone. But she wants information and sometimes she forgets to worry about her safety or what will come next when she gets like this."

"She doesn't have to. She knows you will make it okay for her."

Jason sighs as he walks to the window. He doesn't say anything and I think he is shutting down again.

"I can't change who I am. There's a lot you don't know about me. There's a lot you don't know about her. Our relationship has always been criticized by those around us. There's just a lot there I can't justify, or talk about."

I think about what Jason has said. This must have been an issue for every woman in his past. Competing for Jason's attention and affection couldn't be easy for anyone. Maybe Carly felt the same about competing with women in his life as well.

"Hey Jason?"

Jason doesn't move. I watch the outline of his back as he looks out the window. For a moment I don't know that he has heard me or not.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer, but I was just wondering if you and Carly ever tried your own relationship? Like a romantic one."

The words have left a bitter aftertaste. I don't know that I want to hear the answer. I'm not sure that Jason will answer me, but then he turns and looks at me. His eyes find mine immediately, like blue magnets. They pull me in and I find it hard to think about anything except pools of blue.

"Sam, yeah. It was fleeting. It was more of hooking up than anything. She was there, I was there. We just repeated it when needed."

"You make it sound like doing laundry."

Jason laughs for the first time today.

"It was release. There's a lot you don't know about me. I'll explain it all one day, but I raised Carly's son Michael when she couldn't. We'll always be bonded through Michael. Carly ended up falling for Sonny. I left for a while. When I came back I didn't care as much. Carly became someone I needed to protect. No matter what she does, she'll always be Michael's mother. I swore to protect Michael and he needs his mom. No matter how many stupid stunts she pulls."

If anyone else had given me that explanation I would call bullshit, but this is Jason. I don't think Jason can lie.

"Is Michael yours?"

"No. He's not. It's complicated.."

Jason doesn't get to finish. Max comes through the door.

"Boss, we gotta talk. There's some new information."

I know I am about to be dismissed. I go to walk out of the room but Jason stops me.

"Sam, will you be okay while I go with Max do a perimeter check and talk?"

"Sure. I can handle myself."

"I know you can."

Jason hands me the shotgun he is holding. He doesn't look me in the eye as he hands it to me; there are no soft touches or lingering glances. He turns and walks out the door with Max in tow.

Is it possible to care so strongly for someone without romantic feelings? The only reference I have is Danny and I always considered him a brother. I suppose I could understand the 'sex is just sex' mantra, but I don't know that I could be so involved and not feel something for someone. I mean I haven't know Jason a month yet and I'm already in dangerous territory. Maybe Jason is Carly's end game and he doesn't even know it.

I hear a gunshot and run to the corner. I don't want to alert anyone to my presence, but what if Milo is hurt?

There's a knock on the door and I rack the shotgun so it is loaded. It's then that I hear Milo through the door.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

I walk closer to the door so that we aren't yelling. I open the door an inch or two. I can see Milo if I squint, but I don't want any eyes to see that it is open. I lowly ask the questions through the door.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I am. There isn't any communication on the radio. It could have been an animal."

I can't help the silent laugh of disbelief.

"Milo, you know that it wasn't an animal. It sounded like it wasn't too close. Is there anyone at the back of the cabin?"

"Yeah. There's a guy back there. I think they would let us know if something was up. Sam, can you go hide in the corner of the bedroom? Jason will come back as soon as it's safe."

"Sorry Milo, I'm not a hide in the corner kind of girl. You know this."

Milo laughs a little. "Don't I know it. Thank God for it. But seriously, Sam, if you hear anything please go hide. Jason would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Milo, I can't make that kind of promise. I'll tell you that I will try to help as much as I can and if we are completely outnumbered I will go and hide."

"That's as good as I'm getting, isn't it?"

"Yes Milo. That's as good as it gets."

Milo doesn't say anything for a moment.

"Sam, you have to know, you're by far the coolest person I've met in a long time."

The smile comes naturally as I hear the compliment.

"Thanks Milo, you aren't so bad yourself."

Milo closes the door completely and I listen to his footsteps as he walks around the perimeter of the porch. He covers a lot of ground quickly, and it sounds as though he is pacing. It's probably a smart move, it's harder to get a lock on a moving target. As long as he paces it'll be harder for a sniper to shoot him.

%%

I've been crouched down for hours now. Milo stopped pacing a while ago, but as I hear him begin to pace again I realize I need to stretch. I get up and walk to the bathroom to empty my bladder. The shotgun sits in the corner where I left it, and I think of Jason wearing the same type of vest I am. Time moves so slowly when he's away; but when the action begins time seems to happen so fast it's hard to keep up.

I look in the mirror and see that there is no makeup on my face anymore. It's all gone. This vest is hot, but necessary.

I pull my hair up in a loose bun atop my head and wet my face. I suddenly want some water and I think of the cases I saw in the kitchen area. I'm grabbing a bottle when Jason walks in. He's alone and I hear voices outside. I grab another water for him and pass it over.

"You okay?"

Jason nods and drinks heavily from the water. I open my own bottle and relish the taste.

I look up to find Jason staring at me. He looks tired. I turn and find a protein bar stash.

"Peanut butter chocolate or double chocolate chip?"

"Peanut butter chocolate is better. Trust me."

I hand him two bars and get one of my own. I sit at the table and Jason joins me.

"I thought I heard a gunshot earlier?"

"You did. There was a guy following us. Not ours."

"Alcazar's?"

"Not sure. We didn't get to question him."

"Oh. Are you sure there was only one?"

"Pretty sure. We doubled back a few times. I think he was just following us. We'll lie low until later and then we will move."

"Where will we go?"

"Not sure. Possibly home. Sonny sent a code that we were good to go home, but I don't want to move if there were others we didn't see."

"Okay."

We hear knocks and then shuffling.

Jason stands quickly, pistol in hand. He turns back to me and points to the bedroom.

I tip toe to the bedroom and hunker down beside the bed. I hear Jason go outside.

Minutes later Jason is back in the cabin, sitting in front of me on the floor. I want to ask if we are okay, but I don't want anyone to hear me.

After a while I grab a pillow from the bed and put it behind my back that's against the wall. Jason turns and then moments later he does the same until he is sitting beside me. No words are spoken but the safety of Jason permeates through the room.

Jason sighs heavily and even though it is dark I look at the bags under his eyes.

As softly as I can I lean in and whisper, "If you want to try and sleep, I can wake you up."

Jason looks at me momentarily before whispering back, "No way. If anyone needs to sleep, it's you. I'm used to this."

"I'm not tired. This isn't so bad."

Jason lets out a grunt.

"I can't think of any other woman I know who would be like this."

"I'm sure there are others."

I can't see his facial features because it's so dark in the room but I see the outline of Jason's face. He leans his head back on the wall.

"Trust me, I don't know anyone else like you."

"I do trust you."

"Good."

"Good."

We sit in silence for some time without saying a word.

"I missed calling Danny."

"I got word to him, he'll know you're okay."

"Thanks for that."

"What do you normally talk about?"

"Food. What he ate. What he did. Baseball. Engines. It's repetitive at times, but the happiness in his voice carries me through terrible days."

"Sorry that you have terrible days like today."

"Oh no Jason, this isn't terrible. This isn't even close. This is adventure. A little action. I'm okay. Really."

"Sam, I hate the idea that you had to do anything dangerous. I don't like you being here in danger now."

"Jason, I promise I'm fine."

"I know you're capable. It doesn't mean I ever want to be the reason that you're tested."

"it's okay. I got to know more about you today. "

"Me too."

The admission from Jason shocks me a little.

"Jason, you didn't learn that much about me today."

"I saw more than you thought."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Jason leans closer to me. I can feel the breath on my cheek as he whispers, "You don't ask questions. You knew what I was doing when I was spreading the shotguns around the cabin. You knew to stay down on the ride up. Knew to arm yourself when you heard someone coming to the car. You put on a vest without questioning it. You even grabbed some clothes and threw them in the bag when we were leaving. Trust me, I've seen women in safe houses before. There's always a million questions, hand holding, going around the truth so you don't scare them. The exact opposite of you today."

I love the way he gives compliments.

"I trust you. You told me to stay down so I did. Although if I knew you would hold my hand the entire time I would have reacted differently."

Jason laughs. A full belly laugh. I pull my knees up to my chest and look at his silhouette laughing.

"You know you don't have to ask for that when I'm around."

"I don't?"

Jason shakes his head. He slowly grabs my hand. Our palms touch and my arm tingles. The spark isn't gone.

"Now what?"

"Another ten minutes and we will make our way out of the room. I'll radio for the car and it'll be here. We will quickly get in, and I will make a call. After we decide where we go then hopefully you won't have to lay down the entire time."

"Jason, when do you sleep?"

"I get sleep. I'll sleep for a few days when this is over. Like full nine hours a night or day kind of thing. I'm used to about four hours a night. Once a week or every other week I completely sleep for hours without waking up. Then I do it all over again."

"Yeah, Nyquil coma sounds good right about now."

"Nyquil coma?"

"Yeah. I normally can't get my mind to stop working when we dock sometimes. Alcohol only makes me sleep for a few hours. I only do it in safe ports, but every once in a while I'll take some Nyquil and zonk out."

Jason laughs a little.

"You've slept pretty hard at the penthouse."

"Yeah, but some of the time it was the pain killers. Sometimes it was just knowing you were home."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You make me feel safe."

Jason's thumb stops moving over the back of my hand. He leans in and slowly kisses my lips without warning. It's different than before. He's gentle, as though I may break. Before it goes any further he leans back.

"Definitely different."

I can't help but smile as he says it.

We hear Milo knock on the door three times.

"That's the signal."

Jason stands up, rolling his neck and shoulders. He extends his arms and then his hand to me. I grab his arm with both hands and he pulls me up, almost flying me through the air. I laugh silently before feeling his strong arms balance around my waist. I can't resist the urge to lean into his side. I do.

Jason's walkie talkie begins to make noise, and Jason fires off commands as I walk to the bathroom. I carry the shotgun back into the bedroom, trying to locate the panel I saw him retrieve it from earlier. I hear Jason talking, and the ride should be here in five minutes. A strong arm finds my side. Jason leans over and takes the gun from me and whispers in my ear, "Definitely different."

I turn to him and smile, even though he can't see it. I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"I'm beginning to think different is good."

Jason laughs before walking away and finding the panel. I was about fifteen panels too far over. I take off my shirt and begin to remove the strap from the vest. Jason is behind me instantly, helping to loosen the top strap. His hand wraps around my waist for the other, and I have to resist the urge to lean back and grind into him like some college kid on _Girls Gone Wild._

With the vest off I feel the temperature drop significantly. My tank top isn't as sweaty as I thought it might be, so I slip my shirt back over my head. It's still dark but I notice Jason completely still.

I flip my hair and we both hear Max's voice telling us he is approaching the cabin. Jason then removes his shirt and I watch his silhouette as he removes the vest. As he's putting his shirt back on I see the lights shine through the front window. I wait for Jason to come into the room and he quickly places my body protectively behind his. His gun is drawn.

"Stay close Sam."

"I'm with you."

Jason turns his head to look at me. I can see his facial features partially illuminated by the SUV's lights.

"Good."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am back from vacation! It was unexpected but I am home for a while. I will be sure to post more this week, but here is one chapter. The current #Jasam on GH has my head spinning. I am LOVING Jason getting his memory back! Thanks for all the support!**

Chapter 15: Want

Sam POV

"I'll be back."

"Boss, are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"No Max, stay here with Sam. I'll have Milo with me. I'll call as soon as Stan finishes the sweep."

Jason looks at me and nods his head before walking to the elevator. We are in the parking garage and Stan is sweeping the apartment to make sure no one planted anything while we were gone.

"Max don't you love babysitting me?"

"Sam I am not babysitting. He just wants to make you safe."

I laugh a little before taking a sip of my Coke.

"You know what I do love though?"

I'm almost afraid to ask.

"This should be good. Max, what do you love?"

"The fact that we ate Wendy's in the car. I don't think anyone has ever been able to eat in Jason's car with him present."

"I was hungry!"

"I know. I'm just pointing out that no one else could convince Boss to let us eat in the car."

I laugh a little.

"I think we were all just really hungry after yesterday. Including Jason."

"I think you don't give yourself enough credit. We're all seeing the changes. Just don't hurt him."

"Never considered it."

Max nods his head and pops a mint in his mouth. _What is it with guys nodding their heads?_

%%

Jason opens the door and hands me a new phone. "This one is yours."

"Hello upgrade!"

Jason smiles. "We're good. We can go back up now."

Jason grabs my handbag and I can't help but laugh at the site of him carrying an oversized hobo bag. Out of the corner of my eye I see Max snicker.

"Max, do you want to keep your teeth?"

"Boss, I am not sure what you mean."

I laugh and grab Jason's arm, pulling him away from the car. He is still wearing his jacket and the leather feels soft and warm. I was able to smell it when he put it around me last night and it smelled of comfort. It smelled and felt like Jason.

Jason presses buttons and we're riding the elevator without a word spoken. The last time we were on the elevator we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. I don't know how to break down the silence or the invisible wall being put up, but I feel Jason clamming up and protecting himself, or maybe he thinks he is protecting me.

"Something wrong?"

His voice brings me back to reality and I realize the elevator has stopped and opened on his floor.

"Sorry."

"No problem."

I think he may say more, but he doesn't. He just points to the door and one of the unnamed guards moves to the side.

The outside world is forgotten when we step through the penthouse doors. The heat is on, the air is thick, and the smell of cinnamon from a candle I had lit earlier permeates the air.

Jason takes off his jacket before standing in front of me. His blue eyes are a little grey, and I don't know what the grey means. I haven't seen this shade before.

I want to tell him it's okay. That I am okay. That I refuse to leave him or doubt him, but I know that will bring up bad memories for him; what if he isn't even thinking about us? Maybe this grey look is reserved for work, or Carly. Oh gosh. Carly.

"Jason?"

"Yeah."

I look at the floor and as I do hair must fall in my face. As I look back up Jason's fingers brush my bangs to the side. A movement that seems too natural and too familiar for the short time we have known each other.

"Tell me. What is it Sam?"

Forgetting my name; forgetting how to speak. These all happen at once. I see him searching my eyes, but for what I'm not sure. Jason licks his lips. I think, possibly hope that he will kiss me, but before we can do anything his cell phone vibrates.

"Sam, I have to take this."

I see Jason head for the kitchen area and I know he will be gone in a matter of minutes.

"I gotta go."

"Okay."

"I don't want to leave but it's important. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. No. Jason I get it. You need to go take care of it. I may use your shower though."

Instead of a smile Jason pushes his hands deeper in his pockets.

"You shouldn't be okay with me bailing on you like this."

"We can argue about how weird and defective I am later. Go."

Jason grabs his coat and keys. I'm pretty sure he is heading for the door but instead he turns back to me.

"You're off the mark with that last comment."

"I am?"

"Very. I'll be back. Call me if you need me."

"Okay. Go."

Jason nods briefly before walking out the door. My heart may have left with him.

%%

There's sunlight coming through the windows and I know I have slept longer than I thought possible. Jason's bed was just too comfortable. Shit. I fell asleep in Jason's bed.

As I sit up the bathroom door opens. Jason walks out in a towel. Holy muscles.

"Sam."

Is he blushing? I know I am. There's no way I'm not. My cheeks are hot, and I should look away from his body, but I can't do it. I'm not that strong.

Jason turns his back towards me while he goes to his dresser. I should move now, but his back is as enticing as his chest.

"Um, I can go. I guess I just fell asleep after my shower. I used your shower."

Jason looks up with boxer briefs by his side. They're black. Of course they are.

"No stay. If you want."

I'm debating it as Jason walks to the closet. The door almost shuts and when he reappears he has on his trademark tshirt and jeans. It feels like the blood is going back to my brain now. I may be able to form a sentence again.

Since when did anyone do this to me? I don't get crushes. The idea leaves me scratching my head. Literally.

I look up to see Jason staring at me. I pat a space on the bed in front of me and he sits facing me with one leg off the bed, the other bent in front of him.

"Did you sleep last night?"

"I'll power nap later. How did you sleep?"

"Your bed is the coziest. Your shower is amazing too."

Jason's eyes are darker this morning. I'm learning the shades of blue. Good to know I'm not the only one turned on. Of course now he is wearing all the clothing, and I only have on his black tshirt and boy shorts.

"Sam, we need to talk about some stuff."

"Like what?"

Jason breathes heavily before looking at me.

"I had to move Danny."

"What?"

"I had to move Danny. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

Jason smiles a little as he looks down at his hands. I could wonder about that later. I needed to know if Danny was okay.

"Is he okay? He must be confused. Crap. Why did you move him?"

"Things are about to get dicey here. If you want to go be with him you can. I can arrange it."

Shit. I don't want to leave Jason. But how awful would I be to not go to Danny?

"Why did you move him? Where did you move him and who is he with?"

Jason stares directly at me.

"Alexis knows where he is. I can't tell you everything, but Alexis is doing some things on the sly that has me questioning her knowing where Danny is."

"What's she doing?"

"Sam, I can't."

"That's not true. You won't. But I believe you. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He means too much to me."

"He does. The nurse that has been with him, Nadine, I sent her with him. He thinks they are on vacation."

"May I ask where a vacation from Hawaii would be?"

Jason almost smiles. I see it. Even with his worry lines showing. I can't stop my hand from reaching his slight stubble and rubbing my thumb over his cheek.

The movement isn't lost on Jason. He pulls away a little.

"Sam. We need to talk."

Shit. I knew I read too much into this.

"So talk."

"Wait, are you mad at me?"

"Not sure what you are talking about. You said you needed to talk to me. You dislike talking to anyone, so I'm waiting for the shoe to drop."

Jason looks directly into my eyes. His jawline clenches. Whatever he truly wants to say he won't.

"Sam, it's not you. It's me."

"Come again?"

"I'll get shot or I'll leave and won't be able to tell you where I'm going. You'll start wondering and you won't trust me. It never works out. I care about you too much to let you live like this. You deserve more."

"Oh for fuck's sake. Call it what it is. You're scared of getting hurt. Just like all the others, you expect me to try to change you. Don't patronize me. I'm not them and you know it."

"Oh, I know it. But I also know you deserve more."

"Spare me the bullshit. You're scared. Don't blame me for this not going anywhere."

"Fine! You want to know? Yes, I'm scared. You make me want more. There's more to worry about. I want to be the one coming back home to you, or making you laugh, or eating dinner with you. I don't want someone else even looking at you, nor daring to touch you. But I can't ask all of this of you. There will always be secrets I won't tell. There will be times you may have to lie. The police will follow and corner you; wanting you to work to take me down. There will be gunfights, and bruises and I won't be able to tell you about any of it. You're too good for this life. But do I want it? Yes. I want you. Not just some lusty want, because yes I want you like that, but I want it all. And I never have wanted it all. Not like this. You make me feel things and believe I can trust. I swore I wouldn't try this again. People always want more. They want me to change. They're fine with it for a while then slowly they resent the secrets and they hate me for what I do. I don't want you to hate me."

I'm left speechless as Jason walks towards the window.

"Can I ask you something?"

I wonder if he heard me. He makes no movement and continues to stare out the window. Slowly I see the nod.

"Has anyone ever heard you speak so much?"

Jason looks at the ground. I can see the half smile. I take this as my cue to join him by the window. I stand in front of him, my back to the sunlight, his eyes a blazing sea blue that I know I will never forget as long as I exist.

"Have I given you any reason to doubt me?"

"No. Which I'm not used to. There doesn't seem to be an angle."

"There isn't one. You're the first person in my life I have been completely honest with, and it feels weird. I like it. I hate how easily I trust you. I despise that you can compare me to other people in your past."

"Sam, I do not compare you. There is no competition."

"Good to know."

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't. You know me. I'm never going to ask you to choose between me and work. I'm not stupid. I know some of what you do. It takes one to know one. But if I trust you and don't lie to you, I want the same in return. I've never had that. I've always been the replacement. Just wrong. And even though this is new to me, I know if I had to walk away from you I'd miss you. Every day. You're the only person I would even think about entrusting with Danny. I don't know what more I can say than that."

Jason looks to the floor and I am pretty sure this is a battle I have lost. My mind says to let it go, my heart is screaming for him to want me. If I could just will him to look at me, he would see; he would know. But Jason doesn't look up.

I go to walk away and his hand wraps around my wrist. The electric current is singing to me and when I look up to see his blue eyes swimming I don't know what to say.

I don't have to say anything. Jason grabs the back of my head and pulls me in one of the deepest kisses I've ever known. It's possessive and as his arm pulls me flush to him I feel my head become dizzy. He walks us back towards the window, my back to the glass as his tongue explores my mouth.

My hand finds the back of his hair before he grabs my face with both of his hands. My hands travel to his shirt, and I know I am gripping it too hard as I pull him closer to me. Slowly I feel one arm travel up the side of my bare thigh until my right ass cheek is in his palm. I can feel how hard he is through his jeans and I lean in to kiss him harder while our hips grind on one another.

"Sam. Not like this. I want you. Fuck do I want you. But not like this. Date."

I'm kissing him again before I wrap my legs around his waist. His arms instinctively go to catch me and his hands are on black lace as I kiss him harder. Jason nips my collarbone that is exposed from his shirt being too big.

"Date?"

"Yes. Date. I want to take you out. This isn't just about this for me."

My legs wrap around his waist tightly as I perch myself up higher. Jason immediately knows what I'm doing and his arms support me so that I am sitting high, looking down at his face.

"I'm taller than you like this. I like it."

"No complaints here."

"Yeah, but you want to stop."

Jason shakes his head no for a moment before his mouth is on mine again. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips.

"Sam, we have to stop."

"We do? Stop what?"

I actually feel him laugh. The stone cold man laughed for me. Making him laugh turns me on more than getting him hard. Because I know there are probably fewer who could make him laugh.

My hips grind on him as I start tugging on his ear with my teeth.

Jackpot.

Jason has me pinned underneath him on the bed kissing down my neck. He takes his time at my collarbone and I know there will be a mark. I could care less though. I want him to mark me as his. I want to be his. Which scares the living shit out of me, and I will think about that later.

Jason's hands are roaming up my thighs as he works his mouth back up to my ear.

"I promise. Later I will not stop."

Jason goes to move away quickly as I grab the bottom of his shirt. Before we can continue we both hear the bedroom door open.

"Jason, I need you to tell Sonny to not kill…"

Carly stares from Jason and then back to me.

"Out!"

Carly's mouth is still open.

Jason blocks her view of me as he walks over and picks her up and places her in the hallway. He turns back to me and I feel my cheeks redden and my heart lift a little.

I watch as his eyes roam my body one last time before turning back to Carly and shutting the door behind them.

Now I guess I really will have to wait.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Vulnerability

Sam POV

I heard their voices, or I have heard Carly's shouting for about half an hour now. I had showered and was now back in my room changing into jeans and a green top that had just arrived. At first I wasn't sure about the color, but for some reason I'm loving it. I would love it more if Carly would just shut up and leave. I could barely hear Jason make a sound, and I wondered how their friendship worked when Carly did all of the talking. What is with people treating him like he can't speak? Ugh.

Now Carly was screaming at him. Something about Sonny and loyalty. Yeah, where was that loyalty when she was sleeping with Alcazar? _This is why I don't have female friends. Drama._

The line I was making on my upper eyelid was almost ruined when I heard something break against the wall. I wonder if Jason had enough. More than likely it was Carly and her theatrics trying to get a reaction from him. I finished my eyes and added a little gloss to my lips before realizing I had left my phone in Jason's bedroom.

Walking in I couldn't help but smile. We had been all over each other not too long ago. I grab my phone and go to make the bed when I hear buzzing. I thought it was the alarm, but it isn't. I double check my phone but the noise stopped.

As I pull the comforter to the top of the bed I hear it again. Putting the pillow down, I walk into the bathroom to see Jason's phone light up. It stopped buzzing, only to start again. Knowing I shouldn't answer it, and that it could mean life and death for someone, I grabbed the phone and ran down the stairs forgetting Carly.

"Jason!"

"Sam? Is everything okay?"

Jason is walking towards the stairs as I am coming down the landing. When I see him I notice the intake of breath and then the way he looks at me makes my knees buckle. Maybe he likes this green top as well.

"Your phone. It keeps buzzing."

Jason hasn't moved and I stand inches away from him on the bottom step. I stretch out my arm so he can take the phone. As he goes to grab it the phone vibrates again and Jason looks away. He flips open the phone and his customary "yeah" is spoken. As he walks away I finally look up to see Carly standing there, trying to light me on fire with her gaze. _Psycho much?_

"Aren't you just the best helper?"

Since she started it I'm not backing down. I descend the final step and notice that even in heels she's still taller.

"If you want to say something , say it. Or is calling people and hiding behind others the game you like to play? I hate to tell you, I'm a straight shooter. Like I said the other night, I'm not afraid of you or your schemes. I see through your drama."

"My drama? My drama. Let me tell you about drama. When I want to start it you'll know."

"I think you've already started it with enough people, don't you think?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, since you're BFFs with Alexis and all, maybe she can help you out with the latest problem you're having that you've created. Oh wait. You aren't supposed to like Alexis. So I am guessing this means you hate me more than you hate the woman who your husband had a child with. Lucky me."

Carly comes within inches of my face. I'm waiting for her to slap me. At least then I can say she started this. Bullies never like to admit they are wrong. They resort to violence, or playing the victim. I know her type.

I'm still waiting on the slap when I hear Jason clear his throat.

"Carly. Just stop."

Carly looks up for a moment, and because I am standing so close to her I do see the way her breathing halts when Jason speaks. She looks at him with disbelief and hurt in her eyes.

"You can't be serious? She attacked me. You didn't hear what she said to me!"

"Enough! I'm sure it can't be as bad as what you've said in the past about her."

"Jason you can't seriously be taking her side!"

"I'm warning you."

"You can't be serious."

I don't have to turn around to feel him closer. My body knows. It knows his heartbeat when it's near and I want to just run to him and let go of all of those walls I spent a lifetime building up. _Shit I'm screwed._

Carly looks back to me.

"You know we used to have the best sex. In a little bar after playing pool. He couldn't get enough of me."

I wasn't expecting that. I wasn't.

"What's wrong Sam? Cat got your tongue? Just remember he was mine first!"

For all of my experience with bullies, I don't think I was prepared for that one. I have to recover quickly. I wasn't nicknamed Sam "Badass" McCall because I ever let someone have the last word. But I know this time I have nothing to say. She wouldn't lie in front of Jason, and he hasn't interrupted her. So obviously they were a _thing._

"Sam."

My name sounds like a whisper or perhaps a silent prayer. I'm about to lose it. I don't do tears or jealously unless I'm acting for a conn. Carly looks smugly down at me. I focus on the hair spray in her hair, and I wonder who does her hair and how often she has to get it done. There. My eyes aren't watering and I flipped my switch again. I'm independent. Fuck her.

I turn my head in Jason's direction without looking at him. I'm strong but I'm not titanium.

"Jason I hope you double wrapped it. Have you had your shots and all of your STD tests since then?"

I don't even have the chance to turn around to see Carly's reaction before I am pushed backwards into the wall.

Yes. This is what I know.

I push back and Carly's ass hits the back of the couch. I slap her. Really, really hard. My hand may hurt but I'll never admit it. Carly goes to take a swing at me but I duck and grab her waist. I'm about to maneuver her to the floor when strong hands grip my waist and pull me back.

"Jason, let me go!"

"Sam. Stop. She isn't worth this."

"WHAT!?"

I don't know that I will ever forget Carly's shrieking.

"Carly. Go! Just leave. You got what you came for. Go."

I feel Jason's chest heaving up and down, and I know he is about to pull a gun on someone just so he won't have to deal with this.

 _Drama._

Shit. I fed into it.

I feel Jason's arms around me, and even though I have questions about them, and I know I should just run before my heart gets broken; I know I can't. I want him calm down.

My hand finds the arm around my stomach and I gently place mine on the top of his hand. I feel his grip relax a little and I watch as Carly looks on.

She doesn't say a word as she walks by and slams the door loudly.

I feel Jason's mouth near my hair.

"Sam. It was a long time ago."

I can't shut him out. It won't work. He's all but torn down the last remaining brick to get to me.

I turn in his arms to look up at his face.

Hard cheekbones. Beautiful eyes. He's perfection.

"You should go after her."

"Sam, I don't want to go after her. I want to make sure you're okay."

He's sincere. Jason Morgan doesn't say anything he doesn't mean.

"I'm fine. But you and I both know she's not. Just answer one question for me."

Jason doesn't say anything; he just nods.

"If there were no me and there were no Sonny, would you two be together?"

Jason's grip tightens around me. His hand finds my face and I feel his fingers on the base of my neck.

"Sam. I don't expect Carly to be honest. I don't expect her to be loyal. She's crazy and she can be crazy but I made a promise a long time ago to always be there for her. Carly will never be able to hurt me because I don't expect those things of her. But you... you have the power to hurt me. I do expect those things from you because I trust you."

I don't wait for him to say another word before my lips are on his. His hands find my face as my hands pull at his sides. It's a slow kiss. A kiss full of promise. It's heated, but it isn't rushed. I pull away from it and Jason smiles a little half smile, and I am branding it as my own. It'll be my secret smile.

"Jason."

"Sam."

"Go baby."

Jason's mouth is on mine again. I try to pull away and Jason begins kissing the side of my neck.

"Seriously. I promise I am okay. Go after her."

Jason stops kissing me and I know that he's about to do as I asked.

"I'll call you. Keep the door locked. Milo is outside. No shift change so if it's not Milo, call me immediately."

"I will. Stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

Jason actually covers his mouth with his hand so that I won't see him laugh.

"Oh. I've now seen your hand to hand combat. It's impressive."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Go!"

Jason is still laughing as he grabs his jacket and closes the door behind him.

%%

A few hours have passed and I'm currently in the kitchen searching for the Pop Tarts I know Jason has hidden somewhere. As I hit the jackpot I hear the front door close.

"Sam?"

I walk out of the kitchen wondering what Milo is doing in the penthouse. When I round the corner I see Milo looking nervously around while a red headed child stares at the floor.

"Hey Milo. What's up?"

"Sam, this is Michael. He was looking for Jason and I told him he could wait here."

Milo looks as though someone is holding him at gunpoint as he speaks.

"Remember what I said Milo. Do not tell anyone I'm here."

Oh. He may not look like Sonny but he is demanding like him. Or maybe he's more like his mother.

"It's okay Milo. Michael can wait here and we won't tell."

Michael looks up and I can see the lack of trust in his eyes.

"I won't say anything. Promise."

Michael nods. _Man, even the kids nod around here._

Milo walks towards the door and looks as though he's about to have a panic attack.

"Milo, it's okay. Jason should be home soon."

Milo leaves me alone with mini-mobster and I wonder how someone so young can exude so much confidence. He's growing up too soon. I can see the stress in his body language. I used to be stressed as a kid and I still mourn the childhood I never had.

"Michael, I'm Sam."

"I figured. My mom doesn't like you."

I'm not sure how to reply to that one. Honesty always works.

"Yeah. I got that feeling too."

Michael cracks a smile.

"Mercedes says Mom doesn't know you. Uncle Jason says you're his friend and I think he's got good judgement."

The compliment isn't lost on me. I may smile at the statement.

"Well, why don't you decide for yourself if you like me or not."

"Okay."

"I just made a Pop Tart. You want one?"

"What flavor?"

"I made strawberry but there's a multi pack in there. Want one?"

"Yeah."

Michael runs towards the kitchen. I follow behind him. Food really does transcend any barrier.

"Strawberry okay?"

"Yeah."

I grab a plate and hand it to Michael who is sitting at the bar in the kitchen.

"Want some milk? I make really great hot chocolate."

Michael's eyes light up. He fist pumps the air.

"Yes!"

I can't help but laugh. I put more Pop Tarts in the toaster and grab a pot to begin making hot chocolate.

"I've never seen anyone make hot chocolate before."

I think back to many nights making microwave dinners for Danny and how I learned to make hot chocolate for Christmas for him. After that we always had it on the bad days.

"I can't cook. My cooking is limited, but I know how to make hot chocolate. Although the first time I made it I may have burned the milk."

I see the terrified look Michael is giving the stove.

"Don't worry. I got better at it after that. You can decide about the hot chocolate too."

I grab a napkin for Michael and he silently eats while I stir.

"So you're looking for Jason?"

"Yeah. He said I could always talk to him and I need his help."

"Jason's a great friend to have. I'm sure he will be back soon. Did you tell anyone you were coming here? A driver or a guard or something?"

Michael doesn't answer and I grab some cups and marshmallows from the cabinet. As I turn I notice Michael frowning. As I hand him his hot chocolate he doesn't look up.

"Want more marshmallows?"

Michael nods and I push the bag towards him. I begin to eat and taste the hot chocolate. Memories of Danny flood my mind.

"Sam are you okay?"

I look up to see him staring at me. His concern shocks me.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks buddy."

"This is good hot chocolate."

"Thank you."

"They don't know I ran away. I'm sure Milo ratted me out."

"How'd you get here?"

"I knew the guards were going to the old penthouse to get Morgan's blanket so I hid in the back of the Tahoe."

"That's pretty smart. Highly dangerous. But smart."

"You're not going to yell?"

"Nope. Your parents will probably do that when you get home."

Michael nods.

"Must have been some problem to plan an escape like that. Do you have Jason's phone number?"

"Yeah but I heard Dad tell Jason we never discuss anything important on the phone."

I have to stifle the laugh bubbling.

"That's good advice. But I have heard Jason tell people on the phone that he needs to see them and they show up. That's one way to get around running away next time."

"Okay."

"I ran away from Jason once."

"You did?"

"Yep. It was a mistake."

"Did Jason come find you?"

"Actually I saw Milo first." I think of the night I killed someone and how much pain I was in when Jason found me. "I saw Jason next."

"Was he mad?"

"I think so. I think he was relieved I was back but then he wanted to know why I left."

"Did you tell him?"

"I did. Jason's easy to talk to."

"Did he fix your problem?"

I think about this one for a while.

"Jason may not be able to solve all of your problems, but he tries to do what he can for people he cares about. Sometimes that's better than someone who can magically fix everything."

"Yeah. I don't think Jason can fix my problems."

"Michael, you're young, and I am going to give you some advice I wish someone would have given me at your age. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yeah."

I wipe Michael's mouth with the napkin.

"You had a marshmallow mustache!"

Michael laughs a little.

"What's the advice?"

"Whatever happens with the adults has nothing to do with you. You know how sometimes you get mad about something?"

"Like not being able to stay up later?"

"Yes. Like that. Well, grown ups have the same emotions, just about different problems. So they may be mad about one thing and the people around them are the ones they take it out on. Know what I mean?"

"Like when I yell at Mercedes even though I'm mad at Dad's rules?"

"Exactly. Just remember that nothing you did makes them yell at each other or get mad at each other. Just like Mercedes can't control your Dad's rules, you can't control their emotions. That's their fight. It has nothing to do with you."

"So Jason won't be able to get Mom and Dad back together? He did once before."

"I think Jason can try to remind them of why they work so well together. He can remind them how much they love you and your brother. But even though I think Jason could move a mountain, I don't know that he can change how they feel. Even if he wants to help you."

I look up to see Michael's eyes fill with tears.

"Hey I can tell you something else. They love you. Whatever is going to happen with them will happen, but they love you. I know Jason loves you. That's something every child needs."

"I should let them know where I am. Dad's going to flip."

"We'll talk about that later."

 _What?_

I turn to see Sonny walking towards Michael with Jason behind him. Jason's eyes find mine and they're the softest blue I have seen. He gives one slight nod that is meant for me and I pull myself away from his gaze to watch Sonny and Michael hugging.

"I'm sorry Dad."

Michael is almost sobbing. Sonny is rubbing circles on Michael's back and the moment isn't lost on me. I know this is something no one outside the circle gets to see.

"Son, you want to go back home or do you need to talk to Jason?"

Michael looks at me and then Jason.

"I think it's okay. Sam gives good advice."

Jason speaks then. "Yeah she does."

I look up to see Sonny standing beside Michael. Jason walks over to him and gives Michael a hug.

"You know that advice about telling me on the phone you needed to see me?"

Michael nods. _Shit. How long were they standing there?_ I take my dishes over to the sink trying to give them a moment.

"It was good advice. You can call me anytime and I will try to be there."

"Kay."

Michael goes to get off the bar stool and walks over to me. He looks up at me and it feels wrong, so I get on one knee so I can be eye level with him.

"If you ever want hot chocolate again I'll be happy to make it for you."

"It was really good. It didn't taste bad at all. I was kind of scared when you said you couldn't cook."

I know I hear Jason and Sonny laughing, but I won't acknowledge it now.

"Well, I only make it for special people."

"Can I be your buddy?"

"What?"

"You called me buddy earlier. Are we friends now?"

"Of course we are. I haven't met anyone else here who likes Pop Tarts and hot chocolate!"

Michael smiles before wrapping his arms around my neck. My arms envelope the truly innocent lost child, and I think back to all the times I would have loved for some adult to actually hug me and mean it.

"I'm here when you need me okay?"

Michael squeezes my neck and then I feel his little hand by my ear. It takes me a moment to realize he has a secret he wants to tell me.

"Mom is wrong about you."

I almost begin to cry. I pull away from him and look at him in the eyes.

"Well everyone is right about you. You're really special and I'm so happy you want to be my friend."

Michael smiles before turning back to the two men watching us. Both of the hard men have this really soft look about them right now.

" 'Kay Dad. Let's go. Jason take care of Sam."

Jason ruffles his hair as he looks at me, "I will."

Sonny smiles and nods in my direction.

"Thanks Sam."

I smile. "No problem."

Jason walks behind them as I grab Michael's dishes and the pot and place it by the sink. I feel Jason's arms on either side of me as he leans into my hair. I turn around to see his eyes still the soft blue.

We don't say anything as Jason pulls me into the most loving hug I've ever known. I breathe him in and smell the mixture of his soap and deodorant. I feel Jason's lips briefly kiss the top of my head as we hold onto one another by the sink. I may not have gotten the hugs or love as a child, but I'm getting it now.

Love.

I hope he feels it too.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N; First love scene ever written by yours truly. I hope it's okay. LEMONS**

Chapter 17: History

Sam POV

"Yeah?"

Jason is on the phone again. His eyebrows are drawing together again. He looks stressed….AGAIN.

"Yeah Bernie. I'll handle it."

Jason hangs up the phone and gives me the look he gets before he leaves.

"Sam, I know I said seven but apparently there's a crisis."

"You're not used to a crisis. I hope you can handle it."

Jason has a half smile right now. I won't call attention to it though. I'm always scared he will retreat back into his shell if I point out he looks happy.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Me? Make fun of you? Never."

Jason pulls me to him and kisses me on the lips. It catches me off guard and before I can kiss back he pulls away.

"I'll try not to be late."

"Be safe."

Jason nods and walks back out of the kitchen. After I hear the front door close I look around at the expansive kitchen that rarely gets used. Maybe one day I will learn how to cook. I hope.

%%

It's after eight p.m. and I'm starving. I check my phone and there are no messages from Jason. I wonder if he has eaten yet.

A cheeseburger sounds really great right about now. Actually fries. I want fries.

I grab my keys and purse and walk out to find Milo at the door.

"Milo, we are going on a field trip."

"We are?"

"Yes."

"Is this a good idea?"

"Jason won't be mad. This is for Jason as well."

"Lead the way."

%%

Kelly's Diner hasn't changed much since the first time I was here. The kind old lady isn't here, and luckily the nurse from the hospital isn't here either. I've ordered five times what I should, but I want fries and I wasn't sure what Jason wanted on his cheeseburger so I ended up ordering almost every other food I can think of that he may like. Milo insisted on paying and I talked him into pulling the car around for us. We had been slurping milkshakes down while we waited.

"Okay. The food for your army is ready!"

I laugh at the blonde behind the counter and take the large bags from her. I'm sure Milo will freak out when he sees me carrying these bags, but he needs to learn how to relax a little.

I push through the door and see a different blonde with Jason.

Courtney looks like she is pleading for her life. Suddenly without warning she's kissing Jason. My Jason.

For the second time in one day I am caught off guard and my reflexes have sucked. I refuse to look at them and just walk with my head down to the car.

I'll lose it later but I won't do this now. I won't. I can't. Sam McCall doesn't do this.

I hear Milo calling my name and I look up to see him running to grab the bags from my hands. I muster a small smile and climb in the backseat to sit beside the food. Milo doesn't say anything about my choice of not riding shotgun and for once I'm thankful for that. I don't look up the entire ride home. _Home._ Jason's home.

Good things don't last for me. They never work out. This shouldn't surprise me. First Carly, now Courtney. Jason would be impossible to get over. I know this now. Now that it's too damn late.

The car comes to a stop and Milo opens the door for me again.

"Is everything okay?"

Milo has the most innocent eyes. I'll never regret saving his life that night. Even if it did cause me to come back after running away.

"Yeah Milo, Just trying to decide between cheeseburger and chicken tenders. Fries and then mozzarella sticks or fries and onion rings. Tough choices!"

Milo laughs a little. Maybe he bought it.

"Did you get enough to eat at the Diner or do you want some of this?"

"Sam I had two cheeseburgers earlier. I'm stuffed but there's no way you'll be able to eat half of this."

"You have no idea. I'm starving."

Milo opens the door for me and walks through with the bags. He checks around and then informs me he will be outside the door if I need him. It's close to ten now, and I don't need anything but a big soft drink and french fries.

I'm about fifteen fries in when Jason walks through the kitchen door carrying a bag of his own food. _Good, I won't have to share._

"Hey."

"Hey."

I refuse to look at him. I can't. He kissed her. Or she kissed him. I don't know what happened afterwards but I can guess. Perhaps he brought ice cream in his bag so after I get dumped from whatever this is I can eat that too. I can just gain thirty pounds in one night. That sounds like a good idea.

"Did you go to Kelly's?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

I don't say anything and Jason unpacks the bag.

"I was going to get you a milkshake but I knew it would melt by the time I got home."

"I had one."

I'm being a bitch. He brought me food. But I still can't look up. I continue to eat my fries.

"You got a lot of food."

"I was hungry."

Jason grabs a beer from the fridge and I take the opportunity to look at him. His shoulders are tense. Then again they always are. Before I can look away he turns and faces me. I quickly look down and I think he will let it go. I'm about to pick up my cheeseburger when I feel him beside me. His beer appears on the counter before his fingers lift my chin.

His blue eyes are blazing blueberries. They're dark marbles tonight and I wonder if it's anger or lust.

"You saw me?"

I don't say anything to him. I just get up and walk away. It's what I do best. I'm half way up the stairs ignoring him calling my name when I mentally kick myself for leaving my fries downstairs. I had dreamed about them for years _. Years!_

 _%%%_

"Sam we have to talk."

I've locked myself in his bathroom and am currently occupying his bathtub. I have the maturity of a thirteen year old right now but I don't give a shit. I'm tired of caring or getting my hopes up about him and then _whoosh_ another shocking moment. Another blonde.

"Sam. Please."

He sounds desperate. Or sounded desperate. There's no sound now. Maybe he went away.

My skin's all pruned and I can't hide in the bathroom forever. I grab the towel and stand before letting the water swirl the drain. I remember when I watched blood and dirt from my hair circle the drain. I longed for Jason's arms. Even though I wouldn't admit it then, and I shouldn't admit it now, I was Jason Morgan's then. And just like that night I ran from him tonight. And just like that night I ran because of Courtney. Only now my heart wasn't on the line. I was more invested now than I ever was when I didn't think I had a chance with him.

The thought sickens me.

My towel is securely wrapped around me as I open the door. I almost trip on Jason's back. Jason's arms are too quick to let me fall. My towel is still in tact and I know I should thank him, but I don't want to talk about this. If we address it then it really happened, and my happily ever after may come crashing down.

He's been waiting on me. Not sure why but perhaps it's best to go ahead and get this out of the way.

My hand finds the doorframe to steady myself. The other holds the towel securely in place. Jason stands and looks at me. I fight the urge to look away. To look down. To look anywhere, anywhere but at the shadow of the man who has been sitting in the dark waiting on me.

"I need to explain."

"Then explain."

He runs his hands through his hair and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the silent man wanting to talk so badly.

"She kissed me. I pushed her away."

Man of little words. If I ask why he pushed her away I'll either be extremely happy because he never lies, or I will be heartbroken since he doesn't lie.

"I told her I was in love with you."

 _Fuck me._

I look up to see Jason not moving. The lights are off and I can't see his face.

"Sam…"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Jason steps closer to me. I can't see any of his features, only that he stands so close I can feel the warmth from his body.

"Sam, I care about you so much. I thought you knew I was falling for you. "

"You love me?"

"Yeah."

My head is spinning. Jason loves me. This isn't some act for money, or some scheme to get ahead. This is what I thought I'd never have. He loves me.

 _Jason loves me._

"If you need to think…"

"No. No."

I'm still shaking my head no when I hear Jason's defeated voice.

"No?"

"No, not that. Never that. I just…I don't need to think about this. I know. I love you too."

I don't have time to think anymore. Jason's lips find mine as he pulls me to him. His right arm wraps tightly around my waist while his other hand pulls my face closer to his. Our mouths devour one another until I can't breathe and have to pull away.

"So you told her not to kiss you again?"

Jason grabs my face between both of his hands.

"I didn't kiss back. There is no competition. You're the one I want."

If anyone else uttered these words I would call it a line; I would say it's too soon. But it's Jason. And I'd die for him.

I pull his face down to mine before scraping my nails through his scalp. His arms wrap around my waist and lift my feet off the ground a few inches. I take the opportunity to place his earlobe between my teeth and pulling on it a little.

Jason momentarily puts my feet on the floor before scooping me up bridal style and kissing me as though he may never see me again. I'm floating through the air before being placed on his bed with Jason still hovering over me, kissing my mouth. He stops for a moment but before I can question it his eyes find mine as his fingers stroke my cheeks.

My hands sneak under his tshirt and my nails rub up and down his sides. Solid muscle on his back connects with my fingernails and the moment it does Jason presses into me a little harder. My hands pull on the tshirt until it's riding high on his back and when I can't reach any further he stops kissing me before reaching back and taking his shirt off.

He watches as I memorize every line and muscle until I am pulling him down to me again. As our kiss begins to heat up my hands fumble over the button on his jeans. I can feel how hard he is and I know there's no coming back from this. I finally unclasp the button before pulling the zipper slowly down. Jason's breathing hitches in my ear as I take my hand and cup him through his boxer briefs. I use my feet to pull his pants down off of his hips and before I can speak Jason's lips are doing that thing where they suck below my earlobe and I'm moaning his name.

"Fuck… Jason."

His lips are on mine again and I feel the hand not above my head riding high on the outside of my thigh underneath the towel.

"Sam."

He barely says my name before I'm attacking his lips, arching my back into his chest. Begging for more. Jason's hand squeezes my ass cheek and my hands pull at his hair. He kisses down until he's at the towel's edge. He slowly leans back and I watch in awe as he pulls the towel off of me. He looks down as though he is memorizing me as I do the same to his chiseled body.

I see the way he twitches when he looks at me and I can't help the smile that I'm currently wearing. Slowly Jason leans towards my ear.

"Mine."

He doesn't give me the chance to say anything before his mouth is on my nipple. A moan escapes and I feel his hard on laying near my thigh. I'm trying to reach for it but Jason moves his hands down to my hips while his mouth goes in-between my breasts and then slowly down my stomach. His tongue circles my belly button before licking down to the tops of my thighs.

My legs fall open and I watch as Jason looks up and smiles. It may be the third time I've seen him smile, but the details are forgotten as he licks my inner thigh.

"Jason. Jason."

His nose moves over my center and I think I may come undone before he ever touches me. His hands readjust until they're pulling me to the edge of the bed and he is kneeling before me. I can't help but come up on my elbows to watch as the fierce and so cold man who gives orders all day begins to lick, suck and bite until I am screaming his name repeatedly.

He climbs over my body as it hums in the glow of his mouth and before he can begin to kiss me I push his shoulder until he knows I want to be on top.

"Sam, you don't have to.."

"Baby, shut up."

I'm not sure if it's me telling him what to do or me calling him 'baby', but Jason is moaning as my mouth works down his chest and stomach. When I get to his boxer briefs I blow over the fabric and Jason is moaning again. I slowly take the remaining garment off of him and smile widely before my mouth travels down to the base. Jason's hands are running through my hair and the more he says my name the more I know I'd do anything to have him so carefree, letting me take advantage of him like this. Doing what I want.

"Sam, please."

I look up at him and before I can think clearly Jason has me on my back.

"Jason. Take me."

Jason doesn't ask questions. There are no talks of protection. He enters me in one motion and we both moan before we stop to look at each other.

It feels different. It feels right. No one will ever fit like he does and I know by the time tonight is over he won't have any room for anyone else in his mind.

Jason grabs my ass as he pushes in deeper. I'm too close and he knows it.

"Say it Sam."

"Jason."

He pulls out before pushing all the way back in.

"Say it."

"I love you. I'm yours. Yours!"

We both see stars at the same time and I feel the aftershocks coursing through our sweaty bodies.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

Jason grins. A sight I know I haven't seen before. I wonder who else has seen the grin before deciding I don't care.

He's mine now.

And I am his.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Time alone

Sam POV:

It had been three days since Jason left for the latest crisis. I was half asleep when I heard the phone ring repeatedly and then I felt the bed shift as Jason sat up to take the call. I vaguely remember the kiss goodbye or the way he told me he would be back soon, but when Milo came by the next day with groceries that had my favorite junk food including a selection of candy bars I knew it wasn't a dream and he would be gone longer than just the day.

I debated bothering him or sending a text, but after soaking in the bath I couldn't stop remembering the night before and how I was addicted to him.

 **I know you can't talk but I hope you're safe. Thanks for the chocolate. I may need more if you don't hurry back soon.**

I wasn't expecting the vibration that came while I was brushing my teeth.

 **There's cash in the left drawer of the desk downstairs and there are credit cards. Order what you would like and I'll be home soon.**

Home. There's a foreign concept. He feels like home. At that moment the ache in my chest was constricting and I knew I was gone. There was no way this was like any other "relationship" from my past. I used to work so hard to get all of the things Jason gave freely. I used to tell so many lies looking for the next round of cash. But Jason. He would always be different.

I finished brushing my teeth and found one of his old black tshirts. I ended up putting it on and climbing into his bed. The bed that we had shared the night before. A night I don't think I will ever forget.

 **Miss you.**

There it was. The text from him. I hadn't realized I hadn't sent him one back. I had thought about it, but I guess I never typed it out.

 **Miss you. Be safe.**

Jason didn't respond and I eventually fell asleep.

%%%%%%%

On day two I worked out and then got bored looking at the same clothes so I went and checked out the "money drawer." There was so much in there that I didn't hesitate to take the card he had left. Now that we had been intimate I wanted to get new lingerie.

I shopped for a bit and had made a dent into the card with one order to Victoria's Secret and then bought a few things at Nordstrom. My only regret is not paying for expedited shipping.

Day two ended with a salad and more television.

By mid-day today I was miserable. I hadn't heard from Jason at all and I know I heard some girl's voice at the door looking for him. Milo didn't tell me and I gave him ample time to do so while waiting on a pizza. I wondered who it was. Not quite sure when I became the jealous type, but I think Jason being gone is starting to make me lose it.

After devouring pizza I took another bath and headed for bed again to watch _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I'm not sure why or how I started watching this shit, but it was on the other night and it passes the time. Plus, she's a bad ass.

I fell asleep with the remote in hand so it came as a shock when my phone started ringing. I saw Jason's name and immediately answered.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Hey. Yeah."

"Were you asleep? Sorry to wake you up."

Jason was being too polite and his voice had an edge to it I didn't recognize.

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just needed to make sure you are okay."

"I'm good."

"Which room are you in?"

Shit. Do I tell him I've practically moved into his room? What if he thinks it's too fast?

"Yours. I've been sleeping in here."

"Good. There's a gun in the nightstand drawer. There's a shotgun underneath the bed. You know what to do if anything happens, right?"

"Yeah. Should I be on alert?"

"You should always be on alert. I'll be home soon."

"Be safe."

"Always."

The way he said _always_ did something to me. I wanted to cry and hug him repeatedly and I am not that person. Or I wasn't that person until him.

I looked at the clock. It's one a.m. I pressed play and continued to watch DVDs of _Buffy_ until I fell back asleep.

%%%%

Someone is touching my face. _Shit. Am I dreaming?_ I feel a sense of panic until I smell Jason lean over me. He's tucking hair behind my ear. I glance up and see him staring at me like I am some prized painting.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He looks tired. Hot as hell, but tired.

I don't waste any time before leaning up and wrapping my arms around his neck. He doesn't hesitate when his arms wrap around my waist. We're both wearing his black tshirts. He has on jeans and I have on boy shorts. We've been here before; another time when things weren't as clear as they are now. I just know I missed him and he is home safe. That's enough for me.

Jason squeezes me and I hold him just as tightly around his broad shoulders. I breathe into his neck and am assaulted with all of the smells that are pure Jason. Mahogany and pine trees. He smells like camping.

I lean back and look at him. He relaxes his grip but I notice that as I sit back on the bed one hand is still on my waist and the other on my thigh.

"Do you want me to order you some breakfast?"

"Yeah. I'll get Milo to go get us something in a minute. You okay?"

The look in his eyes tells me that there is more than one meaning to this conversation. My mind drifts back to the last time we were here in this bed when I woke up to him staring.

"Yeah. Is there something I shouldn't be okay with?"

Jason smirks, looks at his lap and shakes his head.

"Jason. What is it?"

"You're not going to ask where I've been?"

Is this a trick question? I look at Jason for a moment before answering.

"Do you need me to ask? If you want me to know you'll tell me, won't you?"

"Yeah. Just not used to someone not blowing up my phone or throwing things at my head when I return from being away."

I laugh a little.

"Nope. But if you want me to tantrum out on you I can tell you I ordered lots of lingerie while you were gone. You paid for it all. Which I still.."

I don't get to finish that statement. Jason's finger is over my mouth in a hush motion.

"Lingerie?"

I have to laugh. He's still wanting this.

"Yes. It'll be here in a few days."

Jason traces circles on my upper thigh while staring into my eyes.

"You know you don't need that stuff, right?"

"Well technically I do need.."

"Sam. You know what I mean."

Is Jason being shy? Flirty? Flirty and shy? Who knew?!

I climb near him until I am straddling his lap.

"Did you miss me?"

Jason looks in my eyes and nods his head yes. This may be the most I ever get from him and that's okay with me.

"I have morning breath."

Jason's expression doesn't change. He just kisses me.

It's a kiss that is worth waiting for. His hands are in my hair, I feel him getting hard and damn if he can't kiss.

Jason's mouth finds my neck and I call out his name only for him to growl into my neck. I lean back and take his shirt off for him before pushing him back down on the bed. I'm still straddling his jean clad legs as he lays underneath me looking up.

He wastes no time in grabbing my ass and taking his hands under my shirt to the top of my boy shorts. I lean back and take the too big tshirt off and see him look at me in a way he hasn't before. His eyes are swirling with shades of blues and as his hands touch my body I know this is home.

%%%

After showering together I primp a bit while drying my hair. When I go downstairs Jason is by the door to the terrace. I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his stomach.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I ordered food. It should be here soon."

Jason turns around and walks us back towards the wall. There's so much he says without voicing a word.

We hear Milo in the hall and Jason pushes off the wall. He opens the door and I can't hear what is said but I don't think I want to. I go to the kitchen and start looking in the fridge for something to drink. Jason walks into the room, bags in hand.

"Close that."

"What? Why?"

I turn to see milkshakes and burgers from Kelly's. I can't help but smile.

"A man after my own heart. Look at you."

Jason smiles a little as he places the food in front of me. He doesn't say anything but instead he kisses me on the forehead.

We eat in silence until we're almost done.

"Sam. We need to talk."

The happy butterflies all fall at the same moment and I know I may be sick but I'm not sure why.

"Okay."

"I should have told you this earlier but I needed some details. I don't have them all yet."

 _Danny._

Jason must see the look on my face.

"Danny is okay. Well I have to tell you some things and then I can take you to him if you would like."

"Jason, please just tell me what happened to him."

"Sam, nothing happened to Danny. I don't normally talk about business."

Jason's tone of voice changes in an uncertain way that I am not sure I have heard before. He blows out air before proceeding.

"I hired someone to track down Cody."

"Cody. As in Cody McCall?"

"Yes. I meant what I said. I will always protect you."

The intent behind his words are clear. _Please don't ever let this man change his mind about me._

"And?"

"He was dead before I could get there."

"Oh."

The bastard is dead. Jason killed him.

"I didn't kill him. If I had, it would have been me; not someone else."

The meaning isn't lost on me. He didn't hire a goon to kill Cody. He wanted to kill him with his own gun.

"So what happened? Heart attack?"

"No. He was hanging upside down with a gunshot wound. There were a couple of hundreds in his mouth."

I think I may be sick. Did someone catch his latest con? Was it someone from my past?

"Danny's okay?"

"Danny is okay. We can go see him or move him if you would like, but Sam, the house he was in was wrecked. They were looking for something."

"Me?"

Jason lets out another poof of air. His cheeks are reddening.

"I don't know. That's why I was gone so long. I needed to figure out who did it."

I subconsciously hear my knees hitting the table but don't actually feel myself shake. Jason comes to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Sam, no one will hurt you."

"Jason, who do you think did it?"

Jason looks in my eyes. He studies my face. He sits facing me with legs spread and his strong hands atop mine.

"I need to know are you in this for the long haul?"

"Yes."

I don't think twice before answering and my fast response has Jason looking down and up and again quickly.

"I'm trusting you more than I have any other woman. Sonny cannot know that you know what I am about to tell you."

I look at him and nod. Of course I would never tell.

"Alexis has been making some calls lately and has a private investigator looking for someone. He's pretty powerful and has his own territories."

 _Fuck. Why didn't I think of this earlier?_

"Julian Jerome."

The name leaves my lips and hangs in the air. Jason sits back and stares in disbelief.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

Chapter 19: Secrets

Sam POV

"What do you know about Julian Jerome?"

I don't know what I can say to calm him down. The fury in his eyes is there but my swirly blues are trying to remain. I see Jason's face pale and then redden and I know I have to confess the one secret I planned on taking to my grave.

I grab the sides of Jason's face and hold it him there while I watch those eyes cloud with grey like a storm.

"Jason, I need you to trust me. I'm not a plant. I'm about to trust you with something that absolutely no one knows and I never wanted anyone to know."

Jason searches my eyes for a moment and I see the clouds dissipate. He doesn't say anything but nods his head. I feel my hands tremble as I take them away from his face and look at the island we sit at. Granite or marble, I'm not sure, and I try to focus on something other than the pain of what I am about to tell him. It feels like Pandora's Box is about to spring free.

"Sam."

He says my name as a statement and I willingly look at him. He lowers and tilts his head until he can see the unshed tears in my eyes.

"Sam, it's okay. Take your time."

It's when I look at the hardened planes and understanding eyes that I know I can continue.

"I planned on taking this to my grave."

I allow a few tears before sitting a little taller.

 _Suck it up, buttercup._

"When I stayed in Greece I met Helena Cassadine. I don't know if you have ever met her or not…"

Jason nods again.

"I've heard stories first hand from Luke."

I grin a little.

"Yeah, well she's a bitch. A royal one."

We both kind of laugh a little about the pun. I see Jason's shoulders release a little and I know I can continue.

"Helena's mission in life was to make Alexis' life hell. Nik would defend Alexis, which would make Helena talk about Laura and how she didn't want him. It was rough. Horrible to watch. One day I screamed at her to take the focus away from Nikolas. She said something later that day about Alexis abandoning me too and how Mikkos had to clean up the whore's mess. She then said something about Alexis sleeping with a thug and one day I would be a useful pawn and that may be all I would be good for. It hurt. A lot. I remember how Cody used to use me and all I could think was that I would always be someone's pawn. Just wrong. Used for what they could get out of me. You know?"

I look and see Jason's face is red again. I know that I have to look at the counter once again to get through this. I can't overthink these things now.

"I went through a trunk I knew was Alexis'. It was in the attic. I found a piece of paper with Julian Jerome's name and number on it hidden in a yearbook from some school in New Hampshire along with a picture of Alexis pregnant. I wondered if the two were related. I held onto the paper and years later I tried to find out what I could about him."

I look up to make sure Jason is paying attention. He is.

"I kind of always wanted to be a private investigator and I took it as a challenge. I eventually found out about Julian Jerome and how he was mob royalty. No one could ever track him down, but I also learned he had an alias."

Jason sat up straight.

"Sam, what? Who?"

"Jason, I can trust you right?"

Jason looks at me with bewilderment.

"Sam, you've risked your life for me. I would do anything for you. I, I would die for you."

The words fall on me and my heart leaps for joy while tears run freely down my cheeks. Jason's thumbs wipe them away.

"Okay. Julian Jerome has an alias. He's David Wells who owns a publication company."

"Son of a bitch."

"Jason, I take it you didn't know that part?"

"Sam, I don't think anyone knows that Wells Is Jerome."

"See! I told you I could be a P.I."

Jason shakes his head.

"Yeah, you could."

"After I found out who he was I went and interviewed to be his secretary."

"Sam, no. You know who he is? He's seen you?"

"Yes. He's a creep and I couldn't really figure out how he knew Alexis. So on my application I said I was from New Hampshire. Dartmouth even."

"Did he talk about New Hampshire?"

"He did. And then his hand on the pen started to shake and I knew there was more to the story. I didn't work for him, but I had a theory about why Alexis had his number. So I waited and when he left the building that night I said I left my phone in his office. I was able to grab my phone and his highball glass from the bar in his office. I took it for DNA testing. "

"Wait. What? Sam?"

"He's a match. Julian Jerome is my father."

Jason sits back in his chair and I watch as his face pales again.

"Does he know?"

"No one knows. Alexis doesn't even know that I know or that I met him. After I did some research I realized scamming people was in my blood, so apparently I inherited being able to lie about who I am. He has done a damn good job for years."

Jason is just staring at me.

"Have you met him? Do you know him?"

"I know his sister. No one knows what happened to him. Some say he is in Canada, some say he is dead. I guess he had surgery to look differently and sit on New York while his family started taking the Canadian border."

"If Alexis is looking for him that means she is looking to use me for some reason. I know Helena had mentioned me as a pawn in front of her before."

"If Alexis knows then Rick knows. Sonny's brother knows how this works. Carly and Alcazar aren't helping. It is starting to make sense though. Alcazar and the Ruiz family are in bed together and Alcazar would enlist the help of the Jeromes if he thought he could take over Sonny's area."

"So maybe Alexis thinks if Jerome finds out about me he will go after Sonny and her problems of Kristina having a mob boss daddy will go away?"

Jason looks as though I turned on a light bulb.

"And Rick wouldn't have to worry about Alexis being in love with Sonny. Sam, you're better than any P.I. I've ever known."

I smile at the compliment but then see the worry stricken anguish on Jason's features. He pulls himself up and comes closer to me. His arms engulf me and his mouth finds my head. He leans towards my ear, breathing into my hair.

"Sam no one will hurt you. I don't know how I can stop it all but no one will use you. I _will_ keep you safe."

I allow the tears to stain Jason's grey tshirt.

"Jason, I believe you but please don't get hurt."

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

Jason squeezes me a little harder and I hug him back with all of my strength.

"Jason, is it bad that I feel relieved about Cody dying?"

Jason pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"Sam, his number was up when I heard how he treated you. Julian just beat me to it."

I don't know what to say or how to say it. No one ever stood up for me or wanted to avenge a wrong that came to me. No one before Jason. I don't know that I want to find out if there would be anyone else after him to treat me this well.

Before I can think of some witty or light comment Jason leans in and his lips press to mine. I feel his hands slowly pulling me closer to him and my hands find his hair. As one slides down his chest we hear the front door open in the other room.

"Milo, it's fine. Jason never cares when I come over."

Jason pulls back and looks like he may scream. He walks out into the living room and I look at the leftover containers from dinner. I didn't plan on going to see what Carly needed now but then I heard Jason's voice rise.

"Carly how could you?"

"You don't understand me anymore! You pushed me away. This is all your fault."

I didn't like her tone and I didn't like the accusation. I walked into the living room to find Jason with his hands clenched in fists and his face completely red. Carly stood there in a furious rage; staring at him like he wasn't doing as she imagined.

Carly spotted me and I spotted the large diamond on her left hand.

"Oh. Nice to see Sam's still here."

Jason looks at me for a moment before turning to Carly. "Don't start tonight."

"I guess you needed her after Courtney's engagement announcement."

I look to Jason to see if he is surprised by this information. He is not.

"Oh Sam, didn't you hear? Courtney and Jax are getting married. He is building a hotel and naming it after her. She must have really laid it on him if you know what I mean."

The crass insinuation is flown my way but I know it is meant to hit Jason as well. I look to see what his reaction is and his defensive wall is up. She's not getting that satisfaction from him tonight.

 _Although damn what a point. I guess Courtney learned a trick or two of her own at the strip club._

"I guess you would know this information if Jason didn't hide you away. I guess he doesn't want to hear everyone's disapproval of his latest fling."

My arms cross in front of my chest and I stand a little stiller, stare a little harder. I could play this game, but I don't need to.

I look to see Jason watching for any reaction from me.

"What's the matter Sam? Waiting for Jason to tell me to leave?"

Jason steps in my direction and I hold out my hand for him to stop. He does.

"You know, you should go buy a fur coat if you are always going to insist on being this nasty all the time. That way you won't have to think so hard; everyone will know you're the evil villain."

Carly goes to say something but she doesn't have a chance.

"Leave Carly."

Carly continues to stare daggers my way before turning and slamming the door on her way out.

Jason leans back on the back of the couch and stares my way.

"Courtney left a voice mail on my phone while I was away. I listened to it this morning. Apparently she wanted to make sure I knew before it hit the papers."

I study his face for any inclination that he feels regret about Courtney.

"Sam, come here."

Jason's arms are open waiting for me. I walk towards him and look directly into his eyes while his arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm with you. There is no one else. I can't imagine there ever will be anyone else after you. I just know."

My heartbeat rises and my stomach drops.

There is no time wasted as we begin to kiss. Suddenly I have an idea. Jason notices as I pull away.

"Sam, what is it?"

"Carly gave me an idea."

"She did?"

"Yes. She said you kept me in hiding. That no one knew about me still being here."

"Sam you know she was trying to make you angry. We haven't exactly had time to go out but if that's.."

I cover Jason's mouth with my hand. A shot of electricity rolls through my body as I realize I just exercised control over the most intimidating man on the Eastern coast.

"That's not it. Think about it. Why would Alexis call Julian?"

"Because she doesn't want a battle over custody."

"So she wants Sonny out. Why would Sonny's brother go along with this?"

"Because he doesn't want to lose Alexis or Kristina to Sonny."

"So Sonny needs to go. In turn you need to be distracted and possibly you need to go as well."

Jason looks at me and then urges me on.

"So Jason, if I'm the pawn, why would Julian be upset with Sonny when I am with you? Wouldn't he be more upset with Alexis for not telling him about me?"

Jason's face morphs into that of shock.

"So why would Julian come after Sonny and not Alexis?"

"Territory?"

"Or they plan to hurt me and blame you and Sonny. I'm merely a pawn, remember?"

Jason looks terrified. It may the second time I have seen him this way. The first was when I collapsed in his arms outside of the stairwell.

"Sam, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"The real question is where the source of hurting me would come from. The Cassadines or Alcazar. Carly hates me. She's engaged to Alcazar. The timing could start a war between Sonny and Alcazar. Rick would know that."

"Yes, he would. So what? Rick would strike, or convince Alcazar to try and hurt you and then they would blame me? Or maybe they would blame Sonny for it and I would go after him. Everyone knows what you are to me. The gossip about us spread quickly."

Jason's jaw tightens and I watch as his eyes glaze over.

"No Jason. No time for fury now. We have to think about this. _If_ I am right and Alexis is in on this plan then she would have told Julian where Cody was. She would have leaked a hint about Danny. Maybe she would have just had a private investigator look for him to set off alarms. Danny had to be moved because there was an issue. Maybe the hint of Danny and Cody came to the Jeromes to see what they would do with the information."

"And as soon as the word got back how Cody died they now know Julian will kill for what is his. Even if he doesn't know you."

"Oh, if he knows about Cody then he knows who I am. Probably where I am."

Jason's breathing pattern changes and I know he is ready to kill or hit something or someone.

"I have a plan, but Jason, I know you won't like it."

"I don't like any of this. And I especially don't like where your mind is going."

"Jason I have to go to Julian. I have to try to turn him to see what Rick and Alexis are doing before this goes too far."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Miscommunication

Sam POV

Jason didn't have time to object to my plan; his phone started ringing. Jason glanced at the phone and I knew he needed to answer it, even if he didn't want to. With a slight nod from me he finally picked up the phone.

"Yeah?"

I watched as Jason's facial features displayed a myriad of emotions. Disbelief, anguish, worry, and then finally anger.

"Slow down. Who took Michael? Where were you?"

"No Max. Not where was Dom. Where were you? You had one job. One!"

Jason closes the phone before looking my way. His free hand immediately covers his face.

"Jason, what is it?"

Jason looks at me with watery eyes and a tomato colored face.

"I have to go. Someone took Michael in the park."

"What?!"

"Sam. We will talk later. I have to.."

I place my hand on Jason's arm.

"It will be okay. You'll find him. Go. Let me know if I can do anything."

Jason nods and grabs his keys, jacket, and gun without saying goodbye. I hear voices outside of the door and then nothing.

 _Michael._

Thinking of the little boy who shared Pop Tarts and hot cholocate leaves a pain in my chest and a nauseous feeling in my stomach.

I open the door and see Milo standing tall.

"Milo?"

"Hey, Sam."

Even Milo looks scared.

"Milo. What do you know about Michael?"

"Nothing right now. He went to the park and was playing on the swings when a lady grabbed him and handed him to a man wearing black. There were three of them with guns and they put him in the back of a black van."

"So it was just Michael?"

Milo looks at me as though I am crazy for asking the question.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just wondered. Sonny has three kids, right?"

"Morgan was at a doctor's appointment with Carly and Kristina lives with Alexis."

"Oh."

Milo hasn't caught on to what I am asking, and I doubt anyone else will either. If my theory is right then Alcazar wouldn't let any harm come to anyone in his protection and Alexis never would allow her child to be kidnapped. Only the child that is with Sonny would be in harm's way.

I quickly close the door without saying a word and fire up the computer. I search for the offices of Julian Jerome, even though I could probably get there by landmarks at this point. There are some things you never forget.

I look at the time and quickly grab my purse. If I remember correctly Julian works until 11 or 12 at night. He's always in and out of his office Tuesday through Thursday.

I sneak out of the trap door hoping to escape Milo's gaze. I do, and when I get to the garage I look and find the Mercedes sedan Jason said I could drive. I fire it up and leave the garage praying no one is following me. I can't just let Michael suffer if Julian has him. Jason will understand when I explain it all.

%%%

I park the Mercedes in the office garage in case something happens and Jason needs to track me. I also wait until I see a Janitor come out of the side door to smoke. I put my hair up and walk through the door he came out of.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where to go for housekeeping?"

The man looks me up and down and then points down the hall.

"Must be your first day, I would remember you."

 _Originality is dead._

"Yeah. I left my notes at home. The lady who runs the housekeeping - Can you tell me her name?"

"Sarah Winters."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

 _Sleazeball trying to hit on someone asking questions. Ugh._

I walk a little faster and then see a few women coming out of a door. They are dressed in plain clothes but I can tell by the way their hair is worn and their shoes that they are with housekeeping. _Good. It's a shift change._

I walk through the door and wait until everyone clears out. I look for a locker that doesn't have a combination lock on it. I finally find one and look for a nametag and uniform. It may be a little big, but it will fit. I leave my tank top on underneath before changing into the starched uniform.

I put nametag on and find the keycard that's also in the locker. I hope Misty doesn't get here looking for her uniform any time soon.

Praying Misty has access to the top floor I scan the card in the elevator. Apparently it worked. I had grabbed a cart of cleaning supplies on the way up and put my clothes and purse in an empty bucket on board.

Seeing the glass desks with lighting that I will never forget momentarily takes me back to when I came here searching for answers, and I hope that this isn't a paranoid reaction to this whole situation.

There is no one at the front desk and I open the door I remember as Julian's without incident.

He isn't in the office, but his jacket is on the couch and so I think he may be in his adjoining bathroom. I go to his desk looking for his cell phone or possibly an address that will tell me where Michael is. Presumptuous, I know; but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Julian's phones are laying in the top drawer of his desk. All five of them. I think I hear a door so I grab two and turn around towards the window. I will put them in my pockets and grab some Pledge from the cart. As soon as I am facing the window I hear a gun rack sliding indicating the Glock is prepared for fire.

"Show me your hands and turn around slowly. I know that housekeeping doesn't need to be in my desk."

Even if he had never indicated it was his desk I would know his voice. I remember every line on his face and word spoken to me by him.

I left my hands and turn around to face him.

Julian drops the arm that holds the gun.

"Samantha?"

I'm shocked at the concern in his voice.

"Don't shoot me okay?"

Julian walks towards me and I back up closer to the window.

"Sam, are you okay? How did you escape?"

 _Am I dreaming?_

"What?"

"How did you get away? Are you hurt?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I saw the photos and heard they had taken you I contemplated coming out of hiding. My sister said she would work on it though. Did she help you escape?"

"Julian, what are you talking about? No one had me."

Julian's face pales as his head tilts to the side.

"So Jason Morgan didn't kidnap you for Sonny?"

 _Shit._

"No. No one has captured me. Do you know where Michael Corrinthos is? Someone has kidnapped him. If you had anything to do with it, I don't think you have the whole truth. Please don't hurt him."

Julian looks at me again.

"Did Sonny tell you to plead for his life? Can you nod if he told you to come here? Are you still their captive?"

Juilian reaches for a phone in his pants pocket.

"Julian, stop. Stop!"

Julian puts the phone at his side.

"I think you are being played here."

For the first time Julian looks at me.

"You came here years ago asking for a job. How did you know about me?"

"I found a name and number in Alexis' things in Greece. I did some detective work and found out your new name and when I mentioned New Hampshire.."

"I thought you looked a lot like your grandmother. You have some Cassadine features for sure, but I thought you looked similar to my side as well. I searched for you."

"Yeah, I like to hide my identity as well."

Julian really studies my face.

"I forced myself to put it in the back of my mind. I wondered. One day I saw where a few private investigators were looking for Julian Jerome. I thought maybe it was you."

"Nope. I knew what I needed to know."

"So did the DNA from the glass match?"

Julian smiles a little after asking the question.

"It did."

I will myself not to cry right now.

"Most people would either hide or come ask for money. I guess you don't approve."

I open my mouth several times contemplating how to react to that statement.

"I promise I will tell you about it all if you will pick up that phone and tell them not to harm Sonny's child."

"Promise me this is you and not them speaking?"

"I promise."

Julian nods his head and holds the phone to his ear.

"Hold the plan. Stand down. Make sure he is not harmed and comfortable. No, no. This is an order."

The way he says the last sentence reminds me of his monstrous past. Julian looks at me and then puts the phone in his pocket again. "Will you tell me what is going on?"

"I will. First I have to make a call."

Julian looks at me as though I have lied to him.

"I know Sonny and Jason. I'm actually _involved_ with Jason Morgan."

Julian's face pales.

"I trust him. He's saved my life and defended me. I know he would die for me. I am guessing you are caught in a scheme to get full custody of Alexis' child that she shares with Sonny."

His eyes grow large as he stares in disbelief.

"Alexis has a child with Sonny Corirnthos?"

"Yes. That's how I was found by Jason. She needed a transplant and they were out of options. I helped save her life, but Alexis was upset that I didn't just go away afterwards."

Julian's face turns a shade of red.

"I promise I didn't know about you until they sent me a picture of you in a parking garage and by a security camera walking with Jason. As soon as I saw it I recalled you coming to me that day. You are welcome in my life."

Before I can stop them the tears are running down my cheeks. How many times I wanted someone who loved me to come and rescue me from the hell of my childhood.

"Sam, as soon as I found out about your past.."

"I know. That's how I figured all of this out. Will you please let me call Jason and then I will tell you everything?"

Julian nods his head and I pull my purse from the cart. Julian smiles.

"That's pretty inspired."

A small laugh escapes.

"I wonder how much of my conning was passed down through genetics."

Julian's eyes fill a little and I turn the phone on. I don't even want to know how many missed calls I have.

"Sam?!"

"Jason, it's me."

"Sam, where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm with Julian."

"What?"

"Listen, I took one of the sedans so I know you can find me, but I am asking that you don't try for an hour. I have it on good authority that Michael is safe, but Jason, please don't tell Sonny who has him yet. Let me talk to him and then we can work together on this."

Jason sits for a moment. His voice becomes low.

"Sam, I trust you. But I don't know if I trust him."

"Jason, he thought you had kidnapped me. "

"What?"

"He has photos of us. Let me work on this."

"Sam, I'm coming to you."

"Okay. Just locate the car and call me when you are here."

"Sam. I love you."

My heart leaps and breaks at the same time.

"I love you. I didn't mean to scare you."

Jason hangs up and I know he is on his way.

I look up to see Julian staring.

"So this is serious with you two?"

"Very."

Julian picks up the phone.

"Curtis, Jason Morgan will be coming to the building in an hour. He is not to be harmed. Do not let Ava or anyone know he is on his way."

Julian closes the phone and sits on the couch.

"Have you eaten?"

I shake my head.

"Want pizza?"

%%%

"So let me get this straight…Alexis didn't come looking for you and let you work as a mechanic or a sea hand?"

"Well she didn't know where I was or where Danny was. I just didn't trust her family."

"I'm sorry you've been so alone."

"It's okay now. I'm not alone anymore."

"So this is serious?"

"Yes."

"May I ask if you don't have a problem with Jason and his associates why would you not come to me? I mean we are in the same circles. Why didn't you tell me years ago about me being your father?"

"This thing with Jason happened suddenly. It's not like I believe everyone he deals with is a good person. I was exposed to a lot of bad people growing up. My blinders aren't on."

"After I found out about you I found out about your former, um, caretakers."

Julian looks a little pissed.

"Yes. Apparently you beat Jason to it. It kind of led me to wonder if Alexis was up to something."

"Jason was looking for him?"

I look down at my pizza.

"Apparently I went from no one caring to overprotective men."

"So this Danny means a lot to you as well? I read you were arrested for a crime he committed."

"He does. Were you the one looking for him?"

"I was just going to ask about you. I couldn't find him."

I smile a little.

"I take it that was you that had him moved?"

"Jason."

"Sam, I have to be honest with you, I don't trust anyone. I don't know Corrinthos. I don't know that I can trust him."

"Julian, do you trust me?"

"I want to trust you. I want to know you. Hell, I want to make up for every bad thing that has happened to you."

"Then trust me when I say Jason is trustworthy. Sonny listens to Jason."

"Oh I know about Jason's place in the organization."

I hear the elevator ding and wonder if Jason is here already. A woman with short blonde hair comes in the office with my Pop Tart loving buddy.

"Sam!"

Michael runs into my arms and I pick him up. He cries into my shoulder and I can't help the tears that escape my eyes.

"Michael it's okay. I got you. Jason is on the way."

The blonde woman stands and looks between Julian and Michael for a moment.

"I thought she was kidnapped."

"No. We have a situation to discuss."

Julian's phone buzzes. He picks it up and places it to his ear.

"Show him up."

Michael clings to me as I rub circles on his back.

"It's all okay. Jason is here."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Risk

Jason POV

I slammed the car door shut as we rode to New York. Sam had said to come alone, but I brought Max with me as back up. Sonny had lost it weeks before Michael was taken, but hearing about Michael and seeing Michael being snatched had sent him into a rage I hadn't seen in a while. As I watched the footage of Michael being swept away by a blonde woman on the security tapes it took everything I had not to lose it as well. I heard the glass shatter, I saw the tables flipped over, and I knew then and there that the person who took him would die. If Sam's suspicions were right about Julian Jerome, I pray that her father isn't behind this; because ultimately, he will have to die.

I can count on two hands the number of times that I have been so thrown that I didn't know how to handle myself. Robin making Sonny fire me, Robin telling AJ about Michael, hell, even when Sonny left Brenda at the alter I knew what to do. Even Courtney lying and making decisions for the both of us never bothered me. But my world had been rocked tonight when I heard that Michael had been kidnapped. I wasn't sure of my choices to leave him with Sonny and Carly. Carly. Carly and Alcazar has my blood boiling. She's being so stupid about all of this. It's only because she loves Sonny but they are both too stubborn to stop and look at what they are doing to one another. I'm just tired of it all. I'd like to just get away and take Sam with me on one of our bike ride and forget them all.

Sam. Having her in my life scares the shit out of me only because I know I wouldn't come back from the depths of hell if something happened to her. She's so strong and it feels like she finally let me in. I keep waiting for the shoe to drop. For her to yell about where I am or to choose Alexis' side over mine. She hasn't. I trust that she won't either.

It was a big deal to tell me Julian was her dad. We should fire half of our P.I. team for not uncovering his pseudo identity. I was so afraid for her tonight when she told me where she is. I don't know how we will get through this one without some bloodshed. Obviously if we are right and Alexis is trying to off Sonny, then Sonny will have to kill her. Which he can't do because she is the mother of his child. If I have to do it I am killing Sam's mom. If Julian finds out what Alexis is doing to him he will have her murdered and then Sam's dad will have killed her mom. It's a shitty situation. I'll take Rick out gladly. He has had that shit coming to him for years.

"Boss, this is us, right?"

Max interrupts my strategizing.

"Yeah. Max, I'm going to secure Sam first and then we will most likely have you drive the sedan back."

"Do you think they have Michael?"

This is where I have to do the one thing I hate doing; evade the truth. _If_ the Jerome's did take Michael then Sonny will start a war which is what Alcazar wants.

I shrug my shoulders at Max.

"Not sure yet."

That's not a lie. I don't know yet. If I had to bet I would guess that they do, but I am not certain as to why they would kidnap Sonny's child. Kids and wives are normally off limits. After Lilly died it was well known to not go after anyone Sonny loved; there had even been a series of meetings about how wives and children were to be off limits. Then again, Alcazar broke pacts and promises all the time. The fact that he is alive after going after Sonny's wife and then getting engaged to Carly is enough to have him killed. It just feels like everything is all messed up these days.

We pull into the parking garage to be met by a pretty large guy. He has lean muscle on him, which nine times out of ten means he can hand to hand combat and probably come at ya pretty hard.

I step out of the SUV and Max does the same.

"Jason Morgan."

I nod my head.

"He said you were coming alone."

"I did. Max is here for the car."

Curtis watches as Max gets in the sedan, his oversized body doesn't look right in the driver's side but there's no time to think about that. I look for any snipers, any indication that this is a take down and I don't see anyone but Curtis. I do notice the cameras moving, but that is nothing new.

"Need anything else, Boss?"

Max has rolled down the window and brought the car to our side.

"No. I'll call when we leave here. Remember, you don't know anything."

"Yes, Sir."

Max drives away and Curtis leads me to the elevators. He doesn't say much but I know he is looking to see where my weapons are located.

"I don't have to take your weapons away, right? This is a friendly visit?"

I nod.

"Yeah, if there isn't any trouble I'm not looking to start any."

Curtis nods as the elevator doors open once again.

A media company is a good way to hide. It's also a great way to launder money. Julian is obviously a risk taker with a good business head. Those are the loose cannons you have to watch. They think they won't ever get caught which makes them dangerous.

I turn the corner and see a moving image that will remain etched in my mind as long as I live. Sam is holding Michael. Michael is holding Sam for dear life and when she sees me her face relaxes and those chocolate eyes allow my heart to beat again. God, she's beautiful.

Sam whispers something to Michael who then turns. As soon as Sam puts Michael down he runs to me and I lift him up.

"You're okay buddy."

Michael clings to me harder.

I look at Sam knowing she didn't know he was here and then look to see Julian Jerome. He had a pretty good plastic surgeon and wow what a set up. I turn back to see the same blonde from the video and my mouth becomes dry. Rage fills my body as I want to kill her now.

"Wait. Mr. Morgan I know that look. We know one another. I can explain."

She should die for taking Michael. Sam must sense what is going on and she is next to me rubbing circles on Michael's back.

She steps in front of me and looks up into my eyes.

"Jason, I'm not sure what you want to do here. I am on your side no matter what, but just know they thought you had _taken_ me and I was being held."

I feel the fury and see the expression on her face. This is more than I thought would happen. Obviously this plan has more layers to it than I thought.

Before I can say anything else Michael moves his head away from my shoulder to stare at me. He looks so lost. So confused.

"Jason. They said my real daddy wanted me. And then that blonde lady said there was a change of plans and we weren't going to see my daddy. Why wouldn't she just take me home?"

Shock must register on my face because the next thing I know Sam's hand rests on my arm. Michael continues to stare while Sam speaks softly.

"Michael, I had some pizza earlier. It was really good. Why don't we eat some pizza so that Jason can clear this all up for us."

If this were any other woman I wouldn't trust Michael with her. This is Sam. She can protect him. She will do whatever is necessary and I know that.

Michael turns to her and says something about pizza but my mind is too fuzzy to hear it all. Sam and Michael walk away into the adjoining room with a table and I see her turn to me and look at me through the doorway. She nods her head and smiles but doesn't close the door all the way. I'm guessing she is my back up, and for some reason this doesn't unnerve me as much as I thought it would.

I look between the woman and Sam's dad. I'm waiting for them to talk.

"You may not remember me, but I remember seeing you at the meeting for the families years ago. I'm sure you know I am Ava Jerome."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for kidnapping him."

Ava looks dumbfounded for a bit.

"Because you know about me."

I look over to Julian and wonder how much of Sam's strength and bravery comes from this guy.

I bite back the scream that is begging to be unleashed.

"Start talking."

Julian points to a chair and after he and Ava sit on the couch in his office I take a seat in the chair beside it.

"Someone has gone out of there way to make sure a war would ensue. I received these photos along with a report on Sam McCall a few months ago. I didn't know I had a daughter up until then, but the photos made it look like the Corrinthos organization knew, and that you all had kidnapped her."

Julian hands me a photo from the parking garage when Sam saved me when I was being shot at. I'm pushing her into the vehicle. He hands another photo of Sam on the docks with guns pointed at her. The night she saved Milo.

"Who sent these to you?"

"Tell me that the photos are wrong. My daughter says they are."

"Oh they're wrong and I think you know they are. She pushed me out of the way of a sniper bullet in this one, we were trying to get to safety. In the other she saved one of our guards on the docks. Both times Alcazar's men were involved so I am guessing that is who sent these to you. What was the deal he wanted?"

"In exchange for him helping me get Sam he wanted half of Sonny's territory when I took him out. "

The pieces started clicking.

"What else?"

I looked at the blonde but Julian spoke again.

"No one could get to her with you around. After Alexis went to try to take her away for a day then we got a call saying we had to take Sonny's child and take him to an address."

I look at the blonde and she hands me her phone. I know this address. It's on the same street as Elizabeth's art studio.

"Tell me about this."

Ava Jerome finally speaks after a few minutes pass.

"There was a call saying that he needed to go to some address so he could be with his real father."

How the hell is AJ involved?

"Who called that in?"

Ava didn't answer. I could feel my face heating up.

"An attorney for Alcazar. Rick Lansing."

Son of a bitch.

There's the mole. I knew he was trouble.

Julian's voice rang through momentarily.

"Now that you know what we know, what are we going to do about it?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Negotiations

Jason POV:

"Jason, I realize the situation is spinning out of control. I would like to talk about it."

Julian looks sincere as he pleads with me. I see Ava cross one leg over the other and I have to look away before I try and strangle her.

"Julian, you know kids are off limits. No matter who ordered it."

"That's exactly why I went along with this plan. I thought you had _taken_ my child. A child I just recently found out about."

I studied his face for any telling signs that he's lying. I don't see any.

"You know taking Sonny's boy wasn't our idea."

I turn to stare at Ava. The woman who actually took Michael. I watched her on film, but seeing her in the flesh had me fighting my instinct to murder her.

"Ava, don't complicate things."

Ava stares at Julian as though they are having some sort of conversation.

"Julian, if he is deciding our fate I am taking others down with me. It's called self-preservation."

"It's called bad business."

I agree with Julian, but I also want to know what Ava has to say.

"Julian, any scenario where Sonny's child is harmed will bring retaliation. If there is more to the story you need to tell me now before I go speak with Sonny."

"Do you think there is any way to avoid a war after this?"

I think carefully about his question.

"I don't know."

Julian nods. Ava is watching me, I fell her eyes on me but I refuse to acknowledge it.

"I thought you had Sam."

"He's a kid. A defenseless kid."

"I never knew her. I had to do anything to get her back."

This is going nowhere. Sonny is going to kill me for not calling him immediately. I run my hands over my face and hear the door to the side open. Sam emerges, her hair falling over one shoulder, a worried look on her face. She's beautiful, and I know that adult or not, if I knew anyone had done anything to her I would have probably resorted to anything to get her back.

Sam points back towards the other room. "Michael's asleep."

Sam looks at Ava, and I watch as Ava studies her.

"You look so much like our father."

I watch as Sam comes forward a little and Julian sits on the couch beside Ava, offering Sam his seat. She looks at me before sitting down.

I'm not sure if Ava is trying to buy time, or gain Sam's compassion, but I see that Sam wants to know more. The only problem I have with it is the timing. I refuse to let Sam become anyone's pawn.

"Julian, I dare say I am not sure how to handle this."

Julian nods.

Sam clears her throat and then looks down. It's as if she wants to ask something but knows better.

"Sam, what is it?"

Sam pauses and looks into my eyes before turning to Julian.

"So who exactly wanted Michael kidnapped?"

Julian glances at Ava, who then looks at Sam.

"Rick Lansing, Alcazar's attorney."

Sam looks at me, mouth agape.

"So Rick works for Alcazar and Sonny. Surely you all knew that Rick was Sonny's half brother?"

"He said his brother had crossed a line that he couldn't forgive."

Sam chimed in then; "who were you supposed to deliver him to? What was the plan after you took Michael?"

Julian nodded towards Ava and Ava looked at her hands as she spoke.

"We were supposed to deliver him to his biological father. I was told that it was time to blow Sonny's world apart and turn everyone he loved against him. We were going to hold him until we could get Sam back, and then his biological father would take him away."

At this admission I am about to shoot someone.

Ava must sense my feelings because she quickly looks at me. "It wasn't our idea. We were not going to harm him in any way."

"So what was going to happen to me when you didn't have Michael to deliver?"

Ava looked to Julian.

"We were prepared to get you back by any means necessary. If they couldn't deliver you there would be no one left standing in the Corrinthos organization."

I know where Sam is going with this. She's so intelligent.

"So let's get this straight. Alcazar sent you photos of me taking Sam. You thought she was being held against her will. You didn't try to contact us, why?"

"Rick said he did. Alcazar backed his story. He said he went to the penthouse and tried to get Sam to go with Alexis and you wouldn't negotiate."

Sounds like the slimy bastard.

Sam laughs and everyone in the room stares at her.

"This is rich. So what really happened was Alcazar tried to shoot Jason to get to Sonny and because I was there they missed. They hacked the cameras, stole some footage and then because Alexis ran her mouth to Rick about you being my dad, and then Rick told Alcazar because Sonny wouldn't give up Kristina. Rick wants Alexis to himself and to feel important. I am guessing Alexis came to talk to me because of Carly, and then Rick told you and Alcazar about it. Alcazar has kept Carly and Morgan safe, so if Michael went back to his biological father Sonny would be alone. Sonny would be pissed at Jason for spending time with me, or perhaps he would say I was a Jerome all along and Jason would get rid of me. He knew it would take other families to take out Jason, and without Jason, Sonny would be as unprotected as possible. But if I know a liar, I will tell you there is no way any man who had a child with Alexis would be left standing. So Julian, you would be taken out by Alcazar before it was all over with. Ava, I am sure you would be gone as well."

We all stared in awe. If anyone ever underestimated her brains, no one in this room ever would.

Julian leaned completely back on the couch. Ava stood and paced.

"That makes complete sense."

Julian ran his hands over his face as I had moments earlier. I locked eyes with Sam and I tried to tell her I was feeling uneasy. I would have preferred she had told me all of that in confidence, but I knew she wanted them to know they weren't immune to this scheme.

Do I tell Sonny? What do I tell Sonny? He's not going to like this.

"What can you give Sonny?"

Ava stops pacing, and I look to see Julian sitting forward.

"Jason, what do you mean?"

"I mean we are going to need a paper trail. We are going to need proof of your accusations."

Ava reacted quickly, "These aren't just accusations. Surely you have to believe us?"

"Sonny will need to see proof. Also, I need the address of the place you were taking Michael. I also need to know your terms."

Julian stared at me.

"My terms? In exchange for?"

"For me not killing you for kidnapping Sonny's son. For us making a deal to take down Ruiz and Alcazar."

Julian looks at Sam for a moment and she stares back.

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life."

Sam pauses.

"Julian, dearest dad, I will tell you now that if he's harmed I won't forgive you. I'll go where he goes. If you want me on your side, you have to be on his side."

I can't be show any more emotion than I already have. It's too dangerous for Sam when people know how much I love her. But I know I will never love anyone as much as I love her.

Julian turns towards me.

"Jason, let's have a meeting with Sonny and get this going."

Ava interrupts.

"Julian you can't blow your cover! Jason, what will you say about Michael? What will I tell Alcazar? My phone has been vibrating for an hour!"

I know what I normally would do. I would kill them, take Michael and go kill Rick and Alcazar. I'm older now, there's more order. There's Sam's safety to think about.

"Is Michael awake?"

Sam looks towards the room. I can wake him.

"Ava, pick up the phone on the next ring and tell Alcazar you were followed by Sonny's men and need a new drop off. Tell him to meet you on Route 5 at the Park exit in an hour. He will know the place."

Ava looks to Julian as Julian nods in agreement.

Ava quickly answers the phone and explains her situation. She lies seamlessly and Sam rolls her eyes in appreciation. I want to smile, but I won't.

As soon as Ava ends the call I grab my phone and call Max.

"Max, have you said anything to anyone?"

"No boss."

"Good. Grab my team and go to Route 5 now. Enter through the south entrance to the Park. Wait in the trees and save a space for me. We are going to need to be there in thirty minutes. Go! "

Max agrees and then I end the call.

I look at Sam.

"We need to take Michael in our car. Ava, I need you to get back in the van. I promise to cover you. You will not get hurt. You are going to drive in before we will open the door and pretend to take Michael from you. Then I will try to take you hostage but you will drive away before my men can get to you. "

"Why should I trust you?"

I look sternly into her eyes. "You don't have a choice. I won't hurt you. I said I wouldn't and I won't. Not unless you double cross me. I will buy us some time until I can make Sonny understand."

Ava looks to Julian and then nods.

Julian walks over to Sam.

"Do you still have one of the phones from my desk?"

Sam smiles. "I have two."

Julian looks at her with a grin playing over his plastic features. "Keep one. You call me if you need me."

Sam grabs a phone from the cleaning trolley I hadn't noticed until now.

"Sam. Do you need money? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Sam glances my way.

I can't stop myself from answering for her.

"Julian, Sam may be your daughter, but one day she will be my wife, so she doesn't need anything monetary from you."

The shock on Sam's face is replaced by an upturn of her lips, and I probably shouldn't have blurted it out like that, but I can't imagine my world without her, and I want him to know she's mine forever. Not some pawn, not some toy, and definitely not someone who needs him.

Before anyone can say anything I go and grab Michael's sleeping form. He remains passed out as he shifts in my arms. I come back into the room and see Sam in her jacket, bag in hands. No one says anything on the elevator ride down. But as I put Michael in the backseat Sam crawls in beside him, allowing his head to rest in her lap. I close the door and am met with Julian. He outstretches his hand for me to shake. I take it, and before I can remove it Julian looks into my eyes.

"If something happens to her on your watch you will die in such a way you wished you would have never met me."

I nod.

"If you double cross me or try to use her, or try to go after an innocent child again I will be forced to kill you and your family."

Julian nods and steps aside as I get in the driver's side. I see Ava in the van and look behind me to watch Sam stroke Michael's hair.

"You know I meant it, right?"

Sam looks into my eyes.

"I hope so."

I turn to start the engine knowing that there may be a war brewing, but I will die trying to keep her safe.


End file.
